Mom for My Little Menma
by broke lukas
Summary: Sasuke, salah satu spesies bernama 'duda' dg embel- embel seksi dn ganteng, memiliki putra semata wayang bernama Menma yg pny mulut cerewet dn sangat menyebalkan menurut Naruto. Sayangnya, gadis Namikaze itu sdh terlanjur jatuh cinta pd si kecil Menma./Menma, kenalkan ini Naruto Namikaze, calon Mommy barumu/Tdk mau. Dadanya kecil dn tdk pakai rok mini/ Warn : SasuFemNaru. by Lukas
1. Chapter 1

**Mom For My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela**

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **Prolog**

 **..**

Seorang pria berambut kelam berjalan cepat menghampiri salah satu pintu di sebuah koridor apartemen seraya menenteng dua kantong besar yang terlihat penuh di tangan kanannya. Satu tangannya yang lain meraih- raih kunci apartemen di dalam kantong hoodie abu- abu yang ia kenakan.

Sasuke Uchiha mengumpat pelan saat tak mendapati logam dingin dengan gantungan kodok orange besar di sakunya, kedua matanya lantas menyipit, tangannya beralih meraba saku celana. Dan mengernyit bingung.

" Shit! Menma pasti sudah bangun. Di mana kuncinya?" desisnya cemas. Meletakkan kedua kantong besar belanjaannya dan meraih dompet untuk mencari kunci apartemen yang barangkali saja lupa ia letakkan di dalamnya.

" Oh, hei, Tuan, apa kau mencari ini?" sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak pelan. Sasuke menoleh cepat ke balik punggungnya dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam menatapnya penuh tanya.

" Aku menemukannya di depan pintu lift," lanjut gadis itu.

Belum menjawab, Sasuke menggeser pandangannya ke bawah di mana sebuah kunci bergantung kodok orange besar terjepit di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk si gadis berambut pirang.

Berambut pirang?

Bermata biru?

Sepertinya tidak asing.

Pria itu mengernyit. Kembali menatap wajah si gadis yang kini memekik dengan wajah melongo lucu.

" Te- Teme!?"

" Whoaa, kau benar Teme!"

Sasuke diam beberapa saat, menahan senyum yang nyaris terulas di bibirnya. Matanya menatap tertarik merasakan jantungnya yang tiba- tiba berpacu begitu cepat.

" Dobe," tukasnya datar.

Si gadis meringis hingga matanya menyipit menggemaskan membuat Sasuke nyaris mengumpat karena tidak tahan untuk mencubit kedua pipinya kuat- kuat.

" Hai, Mantan," sapa Naruto disertai cengiran lebar.

Sasuke mendengus.

" Delapan tahun tidak bertemu wajahmu masih sama menyebalkannya, Teme."

" Dobe," ulang Sasuke, menghela nafas kasar.

. . . .

" Memangnya tidak apa- apa, Teme, aku ikut masuk? Oh, halo, permisi, bolehkah aku masuk? Boleh? Oh, oke, aku akan masuk," Naruto menyapa udara kosong di depannya seraya melepas sneakers orange nya cepat. Berbicara seakan ada seseorang yang membalas ucapannya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan, Naruto tidak banyak berubah. Pria itu sudah masuk lebih dulu untuk meletakkan kantong besar belanjaannya di atas meja makan di sisi ruang tamu kecil di mana kini Naruto tengah berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya tertarik.

" Duduklah dulu," ujarnya mempersilahkan.

" Aku akan siapkan minuman," lanjutnya.

" Apa? Teme, tidak perlu, jangan repot- repot-"

Sasuke sudah akan membalas ' Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan' saat Naruto melempar cengiran kecil dan melanjutkan ucapannya, " Apa kau punya jus jeruk, Teme? Hehee," membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sandal rumah yang dikenakannya ke wajah Naruto.

" Ahh, wajahmu itu kenapa serius sekali, sih?" si pirang terkekeh geli kemudian kembali menggulirkan pandangannya tertarik pada kumpulan foto berbingkai yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu pemiliknya.

" Ini anakmu, Teme!? Wah, kenapa manis sekali? Aku mau jadi istrinya kalau dia sudah besar nanti," selorohnya sambil menunjuk sebuah foto yang menampilkan gambar seorang bocah berusia balita. Matanya berbinar kagum sekaligus gemas.

" Idiot!" maki Sasuke. Menggeram kecil.

" Siapa tadi namanya? Nema? Nemo? Oh, Astaga, kenapa kau menamainya seperti nama ikan, Bodoh!" maki Naruto menatap si pria tidak terima.

Sasuke mendelik. " Menma," jawabnya malas dibalas anggukan mengerti dari si pirang dan bibir membulat membentuk huruf o.

" Uhm, tapi ngomong- ngomong, kau yakin istrimu tidak akan marah?" Naruto menoleh, memutuskan untuk menghampiri si pemilik rumah dan duduk di salah satu kursi di ruang makan.

" Kenapa memang?" tanya Sasuke, kedua tangannya sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buah dan sayuran serta sebotol besar saus tomat dan tiram lalu meletakkannya di meja. Naruto mengamatinya lekat, tertarik untuk ikut serta mengabsen barang belanjaan si mantan pacar SMA nya dulu, barangkali saja ia menemukan satu cup ramen instan atau minuman kotak rasa jeruk.

" Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini menoleh pada Naruto. Naruto mencebil. Memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya.

" Tentu saja karena aku sudah seenaknya masuk ke rumah kalian seperti ini," ujarnya. Meraih sekotak besar cornflakes dan mengamatinya lekat. Dalam hati bergumam 'aku ingin beli ini juga kapan- kapan.'

Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Kami sudah bercerai sejak 4 tahun lalu."

" Heh?" Naruto melongo. Menatap si pria dengan mata membulat lucu.

" Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Itu . . . cuma kecelakaan," lanjut Sasuke malas. Terlihat enggan mengingat masa lalunya dengan ibu kandung Menma.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Tidak berani bertanya lebih banyak lagi tentang rumah tangga sang mantan yang kini telah berstatus duda. Lagi pula itu bukanlah urusannya.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi tetanggaku? Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin- kemarin."

" Oh, aku? Aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu ke apartemen ini. Kamarku berjarak dua kamar dari tempatmu ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah di Konoha sejak satu bulan yang lalu, aku tinggal bersama nenek sambil mencari- cari apartemen sederhana yang nyaman ditinggali, dan aku mendapatkannya. Apartemen ini cukup bagus dan tidak begitu mahal," terang Naruto. Matanya mengamati Sasuke yang kini meraih tomat dan wortel, kemudian membawanya ke conter dapur.

" Kau mau memasak?" tanyanya basa basi.

" Hn," balas Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

" Teheee, memangnya kau bisa?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan seringai mengejek.

" Kau pikir dirimu," balas Sasuke kesal.

" Daddy?" suara kecil mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok bocah dengan piyama bergambar beruang besar. Bocah kecil dengan mata besar dan pipi gembil yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Keningnya berkerut dalam, bibir kecilnya membulat lucu selama beberapa detik dan kembali memanggil sang ayah saat laki- laki 25 tahun itu belum juga membalas panggilannya.

" Dad?" si kecil menatap Sasuke dan si gadis bergantian, meminta penjelasan tentang siapa manusia pirang yang sudah lancang masuk ke dalam rumah. Tidak biasanya sang ayah membiarkan orang lain memasuki kediaman mereka apalagi membiarkannya berkeliaran hingga ke ruang makan.

" Menma, benar?" sapa Naruto dengan cengiran kecil. Beranjak dari duduknya berniat menghampiri si bocah menggemaskan. Ingin mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan putra Sasuke.

Menma mengerutkan kening. Mundur dua langkah dengan bibir merengut lucu.

Cepat, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri putranya, tersenyum kecil dan meraih sang putra ke dalam gendongannya. Membawanya untuk lebih dekat dengan si pirang.

" Naruto, kenalkan ini Menma Uchiha, dan Menma, kenalkan ini Naruto Namikaze, calon istri Daddy, Mommy baru-mu."

Heh?

" Hoi!-" Naruto melotot horror. Menatap Sasuke dengan mata membulat kaget.

Sasuke nyaris terkekeh kalau saja Menma tidak membuka suara.

" Tidak mau. Dadanya kecil dan dia tidak pakai rok mini," Menma melengos, matanya menatap sinis pada Naruto yang membeo lucu.

" Menma," Sasuke mengingatkan. Menampilkan wajah kesal. Heran sendiri, dari mana anaknya belajar kata- kata vulgar semacam itu. Serius, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengajarkannya.

" My, my, my, apa ini? Dia sebelas dua belas denganmu, Suke. Ckckck, buah jatuh memang tak jauh dari pohonnya," Naruto terkekeh, disusul gelak tawa yang mampu membuat Menma mengernyit bingung dengan reaksi Naruto. Sasuke hanya mendengus dengan wajah masam.

" Shit," makinya pelan, lupa jika tak seharusnya ia mengatakannya di depan sang putra.

" Yeah, Shit."

" Menma!"

" BHAHAHAHAHA!" dan Naruto semakin tergelak.

..

 **Prolog_ End**

 **Maaf, saya gk bisa menahan diri utk hadir dg cerita baru.**

 **salam,**

 **Lukas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela.**

 **Menma : 5 tahun**

 **Naruto : 25 tahun**

 **Sasuke : 25 tahun**

 **..**

 **Chapter 1**

" Hai, Son, kau ganteng sekali hari ini."

Menma mendelik. Menatap kesal pada perempuan berambut pirang yang sejak tiga hari lalu selalu seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumah dan berkeliaran bebas di kediamannya.

' Ini semua gara- gara Daddy!' batinnya. Sang daddy bahkan terlihat tidak keberatan ketika si pirang tinggi kerempeng ini memasak di dapur mereka. Dan dia sendiri beberapa kali memergoki laki- laki yang sudah tega menghamili ibunya itu memaksa Naruto untuk mampir atau mengunjungi apartemen mereka sesering mungkin dengan dalih minta tolong ini dan itu.

Menma juga masih tidak mengerti kenapa daddynya jadi sering tersenyum bahkan tertawa sejak kedatangan gadis yang menjadi tetangga barunya itu. Teman lama, begitu kata Naruto saat dirinya bertanya mereka ada hubungan apa. Tapi daddynya bilang, mereka adalah 'mantan', dan selalu di akhiri lemparan bantal sofa atau buah jeruk yang selalu bisa ditangkap sang daddy seraya tergelak, memangnya mantan itu apa?

" Bocah, kau kenapa?" Naruto berjongkok di depan Menma. Bocah 5 tahun itu mendengus.

" Kau itu sebenarnya siapa?" tanyanya kesal. Pipi gembilnya bergerak lucu saat ia berbicara. Diam- diam Naruto berencana menggigitnya suatu saat nanti.

" Aku? Aku Naruto," balas si pirang, menatap tertarik pada si bocah yang kini memutar bola mata bosan.

" Dari kemarin juga aku tahu kalau namamu Naruto atau Dobe, apalah," tukasnya.

Naruto tergelak. Mengusak gemas kepala Menma yang semakin merengut. Menma begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia bocah yang kelewat cerdas di usianya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun. Karena itu Naruto langsung jatuh cinta pada bocah judes putra semata wayang Sasuke ini sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tiga hari lalu.

Perempuan manis itu beranjak, meraih tangan Menma untuk mengajaknya duduk di ruang makan.

" Jangan pegang- pegang," cepat, Menma menepis kasar tangan Naruto. Si perempuan mencebik.

" Ya ampun, galaknya. Aku kan cuma mau mengajakmu sarapan, aku sudah buatkan omelet dan susu cokelat untukmu, ayahmu sedang keluar membeli keran air baru di toko depan," terangnya disertai dengusan kesal. Memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih dulu memasuki ruang makan.

Menma menghela nafas kasar, bisa- bisanya sang ayah meninggalkannya dengan orang asing. Bagaimana kalau perempuan ini ternyata adalah seorang penjahat yang berniat menculik dan menjualnya di internet?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata perempuan ini pencuri yang berniat mengambil tomat- tomatnya di dalam kulkas?

Bagaimana kalau yang diculik itu ternyata malah daddy nya? Soalnya kata ibu- ibu yang jadi tetangga mereka, daddy Sasuke itu gantengnya plus plus bikin panas dingin- uhm, memang apanya yang panas dingin?

Menma sungguh tidak mengerti percakapan orang- orang dewasa.

" Hei, kau sembelit atau bagaimana? Kenapa dari tadi diam saja di sana? Cepat ke sini dan habiskan sarapanmu!" seru Naruto dari ruang makan.

Menma mendongak lalu mendengus. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Mau menolak tapi perutnya lapar. Lagipula 'kan sayang kalau makanan yang sudah dimasak malah dibuang- buang.

Naruto melirik geli melihat Menma yang dengan malas berjalan menghampiri salah satu kursi dan memanjat naik untuk bisa duduk di atasnya. Bocah 5 tahun itu sudah mengenakan seragam sekolah dan tas besar berbentuk kodok berwarna orange menggantung manis di punggungnya.

" Ini sarapannya, Tuan muda," godanya seraya meletakkan sepiring omelet dengan saus tomat di hadapan Menma yang mampu membuat bocah itu tidak sabar untuk melahapnya cepat.

Naruto lantas meraih segelas cokelat hangat dari atas meja dapur dan meletakkannya di depan Menma.

" Bagaimana masakanku?" tanyanya dengan dagu terangkat penuh percaya diri.

" Tidak enak," jawab Menma cepat sembari memasukkan lagi sesendok besar omelet buatan si pirang ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Naruto mendecih, " Bocah sombong," kesalnya.

" Buatkan lagi untuk bekalku," titahnya tanpa menoleh. Si pirang mencibir.

" Kau bilang tidak enak."

" Memang tidak enak, mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga terpaksa," balas Menma cepat dengan rona merah di pipi. Ia suka sekali dengan sarapannya pagi ini, tapi mana sudi ia mengakui. Biasanya sang daddy hanya akan menyiapkan mie rebus instan, telur dadar, nasi kepal (onigiri), atau sup tomat kebanggaan yang rasanya mengesankan dan terlalu sering kelebihan garam. Sudah syukur Menma mampu bertahan hingga sebesar sekarang.

Naruto mendengus mendengar balasan Menma, gadis itu lantas meraih kotak bekal yang sebelumnya memang telah ia siapkan dengan menu sama dan sebotol sirup rasa jeruk dari atas meja, membawanya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas Menma.

" Jangan sisakan atau aku akan menendang pantat Daddy- mu," ancamnya lalu mengusap kepala Menma.

" Kenapa bukan pantatmu sendiri saja?" tanya Menma gusar.

" Mana bisa aku menendang pantatku sendiri?" Naruto mengerutkan kening heran dengan kelakuan putra Sasuke yang cerewet minta ampun. Anak Sasuke bukan sih? Kalau bukan karena ibunya juga cerewet berarti ada kesalahan dalam prosedur 'pembuatan Menma' beberapa tahun lalu.

" Menma? Kau sudah siap?" Sasuke memasuki ruang makan dengan keresek kecil di tangannya.

" Cepat habiskan sarapanmu lalu Daddy akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, rapatnya dimajukan- ouch!" Sasuke memekik di akhir kalimat, melompat kecil- kecil seraya mengusap tulang keringnya yang terasa nyeri bekas ditendang.

" Biarkan Menma menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tenang, Suke!"

" Tapi aku bisa telat, Dobe," protes Sasuke. Merengek.

" Kau pikir aku peduli? Aku sudah merelakan waktu pagi-ku untuk membuat sarapan dan menemani Menma seperti permintaanmu dan kau mau menyia- nyiakan sarapan yang sudah susah payah ku buat? Makan sarapanmu!" seru Naruto dengan mata melotot dan kedua tangan di pinggang.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kikuk, kalau sudah mengamuk Naruto lebih mirip gajah way kambas yang lepas tanpa pawang. Mengerikan.

" Oke," balasnya cepat seraya melepas jas kerja dan menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi. Matanya lebih dulu memandang putranya yang melongo menatapnya dan Naruto bergantian. Seolah terkejut karena sesuatu.

" Kenapa, Menma?"

Bocah itu menelan ludahnya susah payah.

" Kau! Bagaimana mungkin Daddy- ku menurut kau suruh- suruh begitu!" teriaknya pada Naruto dengan garpu teracung. Matanya melotot lucu.

..

..

" Sakura- sensei!" pekik Menma, melepas genggaman tangan dari Sasuke dan berlari cepat menghampiri seorang gadis muda berambut merah jambu yang kini merentangkan tangannya, bersiap menerima terjangan maut dari putra duda paling kece se Konoha.

" Ah, maaf, Menma memang keterlaluan," ujar Sasuke cepat saat melihat Sakura- sensei nyaris terjungkal berkat Menma.

Si gadis tersenyum. Tersipu, malu- malu, kemudian membalas, " Tidak masalah, Menma hanya terlalu bersemangat sepertinya."

" Oh, ya, mungkin saja," balas Sasuke. Datar. Dan tidak tertarik untuk melakukan percakapan lebih lama lagi.

" Maaf, boleh pinjam toilet, aku kebelet," suara lain menyapa gendang telinga keduanya.

Naruto muncul dari belakang Sasuke dan meringis kecil, menatap penuh tanya pada sang guru TK. Bukannya lekas menjawab, Sakura justru mengerutkan kening bingung. Bertanya- tanya siapa gadis ini dan kenapa harus pinjam toilet di tempat ini. Dia jelas bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak wali murid yang pernah ia temui.

" Hei, bisakah tunjukkan di mana toiletnya, Nona? Sebelum aku mengompol di celana," Naruto kembali bertanya tidak sabar.

" Kau jorok!" seru Menma dengan kening berkerut. Menatap Naruto kesal.

" Tidak akan jorok kalau senseimu cepat menunjukkan di mana letak toiletnya, Bocah," geram si pirang kesal.

" Kalau mau pipis kenapa tidak sekalian saja saat masih di rumah tadi?" gerutu Menma.

Sakura bengong.

Sasuke memijat pelipisnya dengan satu tangan.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka berangkat bersama dan hasilnya luar biasa. Mereka bertengkar dan saling melempar pelototan sejak keluar dari area parkir hingga sampai di sekolah Menma. Peningkatan yang pesat untuk mendekatkan kedua manusia ini dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

" Tanyakan itu pada Daddy mu, kenapa dia menarikku seenak jidatnya saat aku mau pulang dan mengajakku berangkat bersama, padahal aku masih ingin pipis dan makan sereal untuk sarapan," sungut Naruto.

Menma lantas melempar tatapan 'Ini semua gara- gara Daddy!' pada Sasuke yang hanya dibalas kernyitan bingung oleh laki- laki 25 tahun itu. Terkadang, kejeniusan Uchiha memang perlu dipertanyakan saat laki- laki itu sedang menghadapi si kecil Menma.

" Jadi, Nona, bisakah aku pinjam toilet sebentar? Atau kau mau aku pipis di celana dan melakukan tindakan pornoaksi karena ganti celana di depan sekolah begini?" tanyanya kesal pada Sakura yang tidak segera menjawabnya.

" A-ah, maafkan aku, kau bisa masuk dan belok kiri, toilet ada di ujung ruangan," Sakura menjawab kikuk, malu karena sempat bengong di depan tamu, sekaligus di depan pria ganteng incaran banyak wanita ini.

" Ok, terima kasih," balas Naruto cepat kemudian buru- buru berlalu.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, kembali menoleh pada Sasuke.

" Rekan kerja Anda? Dia sangat lucu," tanyanya basa basi.

" Bukan, dia calon Mommy untuk Menma."

KRETEK!

" Daddy-"

" Menma, cepat masuk kelas, Ikumi- chan sudah menunggumu," potong Sasuke cepat sebelum Menma berkoar banyak tentang bocah itu yang menolak Naruto dan menginginkan si sensei jelita di depannya ini untuk dijadikan Mommy barunya. Oh, Menma memang ingin Sakura menjadi Mommy- nya, ngomong- ngomong.

" Ikumi- chan? Siapa Ikumi, Daddy?" Menma mengerjapkan matanya lucu, mengingat- ingat salah seorang temannya yang memiliki nama itu.

" Kau tidak punya teman bernama Ikumi?" tanya Sasuke.

Menma menggeleng seraya terus berpikir. Sepertinya memang tidak ada.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu," lanjut si Daddy tanpa tahu malu.

Menma mengernyit bingung dengan kelakuan Daddy- nya yang semakin hari semakin aneh. Tidak ingin banyak berpikir, bocah 5 tahun itu memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas, tidak lupa menarik pergelangan tangan sensei kesayangannya –yang tidak mampu berkata- kata sejak beberapa detik lalu- dengan beringas.

" Daddy, nanti jemputnya tidak boleh telat!" teriaknya.

" Tenang saja, aku akan menjambak rambut Daddy- mu kalau sampai telat menjemputmu," balas Naruto yang baru keluar dari toilet. Melempar cengiran menyebalkan untuk Menma kecil.

" Aku tidak bicara padamu!"

" Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu kembalikan bekalnya."

Menma melotot, tidak ingin kehilangan omelet saus tomat yang telah masuk dalam daftar makanan kesukaannya sejak tadi pagi, bocah itu lantas membalas, " Tidak mau! Kau bisa kena kutil ganas dan burikan kalau meminta makanan yang sudah kau berikan."

" Siapa bilang?"

" Daddy-"

" Menma!" seru Sasuke dengan wajah memerah malu.

Dan lagi- lagi Naruto tergelak.

..

 **Chapter 1 _ End**

 **Omake ~**

Namanya Obito, bocah SMA sepupu Sasuke yang tugasnya menjemput Menma di kantor Sasuke sepulang sekolah dan mengajaknya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri atau ke apartemen Sasuke, lalu menemaninya bermain hingga Sasuke tiba di rumah sambil mengerjakan PR.

Obito menatap datar telur dadar di atas piringnya. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali, belum berniat melanjutkan makan malam, Sasuke memang sering memaksanya makan lebih dulu sebelum bocah SMA itu pulang ke rumah yang berada tepat di seberang jalan apartemen Sasuke.

" Daddy, Menma mau mommy baru saja," sungut Menma. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

Obito mengernyit. Menatap keponakannya dengan pandangan aneh.

" Yang bisa masak enak. Telur dadar buatan Daddy asin," lanjut bocah 5 tahun itu sembari menatap ayahnya kesal.

" Oke, Daddy akan melamar Naruto besok pagi," balas Sasuke tanpa menoleh seraya membalik halaman Koran hariannya.

Naruto? siapa Naruto?

' Oh, tetangga baru Sasuke- Nii yang kerempeng itu, yang katanya penulis novel itu,' Obito membatin.

" Tidak mau. Menma maunya Sakura- sensei yang jadi mommy baru."

" Tapi Daddy maunya Naruto-"

" Tapi Menma sukanya Sakura- sensei."

" Dan Daddy sukanya Naruto," balas Sasuke lagi.

" Kalau begitu Daddy menikah saja dengan dua- duanya."

Obito tersedak.

Bocah sinting!

" Mana mungkin?" protes sang daddy seraya memutar bola mata bosan.

" Tapi Daddy . . ." suara Menma terdengar lirih. Sasuke lantas menoleh, menatap putranya penuh rasa penasaran. Begitupun sang sepupu, menanti lanjutan kalimat dari si manis Menma dengan tidak sabar.

" Mommy tiri katanya jahat," lanjut si bocah dengan mata melotot seolah ketakutan.

Hidung Sasuke berkedut, " Siapa yang bilang?"

" Chima- chan?" balas Menma.

Chima? Anak Shikamaru yang gemar tidur di mana saja itu?

" Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak jadi ingin punya mommy baru? Yang pintar memasak dan mendongeng, juga menemanimu bermain kalau Daddy sedang lembur dan Obito- Nii mu sedang ada les malam? Hm?"

Ngomong- ngomong Obito tidak mau dipanggil paman oleh keponakannya ini.

Si bocah berpikir sejenak. Menimbang- nimbang untung dan ruginya jika dia memiliki seorang ibu baru. Bibirnya menggumam- gumam pelan dengan bahasa yang tidak mampu didengar maupun dimengerti Sasuke juga Obito. hingga kemudian putra semata wayangnya kembali mendongak.

" Tapi, kalo Mommy barunya jahat?"

Sang daddy menghela nafas panjang.

" Menma, tidak semua Mommy tiri itu jahat, Sayang-" ujarnya mencoba memberikan pengertian.

" - benarkan, Obito?" lanjutnya seraya menoleh pada sang sepupu. Meminta bantuan.

" Tapi ibu tiri teman sebangku ku jahat, Suke- Nii. Suka tidak memberinya uang jajan dan teriak- teriak di rumah sambil membawa centong kayu di tangannya," balas Obito cepat.

' Bocah kampret!' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

" Dan ibu tirinya itu suka sekali pakai daster yang sobeknya sekilan-"

" Diam!"

" Menma tidak jadi ingin punya Mommy baru!" teriak Menma.

..

 **Omake_ End**

 **Saya pikir lawaknya garing makanya pas bikin awalnya di Genre gak dicantumin 'Humor' dan malah Romance, padahal gak ada adegan- adegan yang menjurus ke romantis babar blas alias sama sekali.. ahaha..**

 **Naruto? statusnya masih disembunyikan. Dan ya, mereka dulu putusnya baik- baik, gak sampai jambak- jambakan, cakar- cakaran, apalagi saling pukul. Hehe..**

 **Makasih buat semua support- nya.**

 **See y in d nxt chap, kawan- kawan. Chap depan bisa jadi updet nya ngaret.. jdi maaf yee..soalnya sya msh punya hutang Gamabunta yg gak kelar2 stlah satu tahun berlalu. hmmm..**

 **Makasih udah mau mampir.**

 **Makasih udah review.**

 **Makasih udah foll and fav this fic.. thk for all your support..**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **..**

" Sayang, kau ingin mandi, kopi, sarapan, atau . . . . aku?" bisik Naruto seraya bersandar di conter dapur. Melempar tatapan menggoda pada seorang duda seksi yang kini melihatnya tertarik. Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah, membasahi kerongkongan yang tiba- tiba terasa kering.

" Dobe- chan, kau mau menggodaku?" balasnya seraya melirik kecil pada pintu kamar bercat putih di dekat ruang tamu.

" Aww, Menma belum bangun, Sayang. Hm?" balas Naruto disertai kedipan genit yang mampu membuat Sasuke panas dingin.

Laki- laki 25 tahun itu mulai gusar di atas kursinya, gatal ingin segera berlari menghampiri si pirang yang entah kenapa terlihat dua kali lipat lebih ' _minta diterkam'_ dari pada biasanya.

" Daddy?" Naruto kembali bersuara, memanggil Sasuke dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Kecil?

" Daddy?" panggil sebuah suara lagi diiringi remasan kuat dari jemari kecil di paha kanannya.

Heh?

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari lipatan tangan yang beberapa detik lalu menyangga kepalanya di atas meja makan. Menguap lebar kemudian mengedarkan pandangan sejenak, detik berikutnya laki- laki itu mengumpat dalam hati, antara kesal karena yang baru saja itu cuma mimpi dan kesal karena Menma mengacaukan mimpi indahnya di pagi hari.

" Menma?" lirihnya melihat sang putra menatapnya cemas, matanya membulat penuh kekhawatiran.

" Ada apa, Sayang?" tanyanya lagi.

" Uhm, Daddy-"

" Hn?"

" Wajannya gosong, Dad."

" . . . . . . GYAAAA!"

..

..

Tok tok tok.

" Naruto."

" Menma, panggil yang benar, Sayang," suara bass Sasuke mengingatkan putranya.

Si kecil menoleh sebentar pada daddy gantengnya. Mengabaikan tatapan gemas dan geli dari beberapa tetangga yang lewat karena melihat mereka berdiri bersisian di depan sebuah pintu dengan masih menggunakan piyama.

" Dobe- chaaan," ulang Menma. Berseru lebih keras.

" Menma."

" Daddy juga memanggilnya dobe!" protes Menma kesal. Keningnya berkerut dalam. Menatap sang daddy dengan delikan tajam.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

" Ah, Sasuke- kun, jalan- jalan pagi?" sapa seorang wanita. Sasuke menoleh, mengangguk sopan pada istri tetangganya.

" Bukan, mau cari makan," tukas Menma dengan suara lantang yang mampu menenggelamkan harga diri Sasuke ke dasar lautan.

" Aih, manisnya Menma," ujar wanita itu diiringi tawa geli yang tak mampu ia tahan.

" Wah, Sasuke- kun, ya?" wanita lain datang menghampiri dengan barang belanjaan di tangannya.

" Hai, Menma- chan~"

" Hai, Oba- san," balas Menma ramah. Melempar cengiran kecil.

" Kyaa~"

" Bagaimana, Sasuke- kun, sudah dapat calon belum untuk dijadikan ibu baru buat-"

" Huss, Sasuke- kun pasti sudah dapat calon istri baru. Dia kan ganteng, tinggi, mapan, dompetnya tebal," sahut yang lain cepat.

" Benarkah? Padahal mau kujodohkan dengan anakku."

" Apa maksudmu!? Anakmu itu laki- laki, tidak ingat?"

" Chk, kenapa anakku harus laki- laki. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku buat lagi yang perempuan?"

" Dasar sinting! Sasuke sudah keriputan kalau menunggu anakmu besar. Itunya juga sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi, Bodoh."

Sasuke melotot horor!

Melirik putranya cemas. Ini bukan percakapan yang sehat untuk didengarkan balita (bawah 'limabelas' tahun) seperti Menma. Menma baru bocah usia lima tahun yang pikirannya kritis, ingin tahu apa saja yang membuatnya penasaran meski baru sekali dengar.

Pria 25 tahu itu menarik nafas, " Maaf, kami harus segera-"

" Apanya yang sudah tidak bisa berdiri, Oba- san?" Menma mengerjap bingung.

Shit.

. . . .

" Menma? Suke?" Naruto mengernyit mendapati dua pria berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Gadis pirang berkuncir itu membuka pintunya lebih lebar seraya memberikan gesture agar mereka lekas masuk ke dalam kemudian menutup pintu setelah keduanya berjalan memasuki ruang tamu apartemen Naruto.

" Ada apa kalian kemari pagi- pagi begini?" tanyanya.

" Maaf, apa aku terlalu lama membuka pintu? Aku baru selesai mandi," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

" Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?"

" Mau minta makan," balas Menma cepat tanpa tedeng aling- aling dan tidak tahu malu.

" Apa?"

Si pirang mengerutkan kening dalam, lantas melirik pria yang seumuran dengannya, " Kau tidak masak?" tanyanya pada Sasuke yang melengos malu- malu. Melabuhkan tatapannya kemanapun selain manik biru menawan milik sang Namikaze.

" Daddy masak," jawab Menma disertai pandangan bosan.

" Lalu?"

" Tapi gosong. Wajannya juga gosong, kompornya kehabisan gas. Daddy tidak punya telur lagi di kulkas dan tomatnya juga habis," si kecil menjelaskan dengan begitu lancar. Seolah dia telah mengikuti les bahasa di usianya yang baru lima.

Naruto menganga.

" Apa sih?Aku tidak sempat belanja kemarin. Dan aku ketiduran di ruang makan tadi saat memasak," jelas Sasuke mencoba membela diri.

" . . . ."

" Naru-"

" Aku benar- benar ingin menendang pantat burikmu itu, Teme," desis si pirang penuh penekanan.

Setengah jam berlalu dan mimpi Sasuke pagi tadi seolah menjadi kenyataan, melihat si pirang tengah sibuk dengan masakannya dari meja makan seolah mereka adalah sebuah keluarga bahagia yang diidam- idamkan. Yang berbeda hanyalah tidak ada Naruto yang berkata- kata penuh racun menggoda melainkan Naruto yang bibirnya terus mengomel ini itu tentang betapa tidak becusnya Sasuke mengurus satu bocah kecil yang sesekali diiringi lirikan tajam karena dia ketahuan tak mendengarkan ucapan panjang lebar si pirang yang sedang menerangkan tata cara menjadi orang tua yang baik menurut papa Iruka, Ayah angkatnya.

Bleh.

Sasuke mendengus, mengingat dulu Naruto sering mengeluhkan betapa kesepiannya gadis itu karena sang papa yang selalu mengabaikannya dan sibuk dengan kerjaan kantor.

Naruto telah selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Dua porsi ramen dengan asap mengepul baru saja Naruto letakkan di meja makan. Menma menatap berbinar sementara sang daddy mengerutkan kening perlahan dan berujar, " Dobe, kau memberikan makanan tidak sehat untuk anak kita."

Si pirang mendelik.

" Katakan itu pada pria dua puluh lima tahun yang bahkan tidak becus menyiapkan sarapan untuk putranya!"

" Dobe-"

" Dan Menma anakmu."

" Tapi kau calon mommy barunya," erang Sasuke kesal.

" Siapa bilang?"

" Aku."

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Aku bisa punya anak lusinan kalau menikah dengan laki- laki kelebihan hormon sepertimu, Te- Suke."

" Bukannya itu bagus?"

" Hei," panggil suara kecil. Naruto menoleh dengan alis bertaut. Begitupun Sasuke yang langsung paham siapa yang dimaksud putra semata wayangnya.

" Kau memanggil siapa, bocah?" tanya si pirang.

" Kau," jawab Menma pendek. Menunjuk Naruto dengan garpu di tangan kanannya. Dahi Naruto berkedut jengkel.

" Panggil yang benar, Menma," ujar Sasuke seraya melahap ramennya yang mulai dingin.

" Dobe- chan?"

Naruto mendengus.

" Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

" Daddy-"

" Shit," Naruto mengumpat tanpa sadar.

" Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

" Sori, kelepasan," balas si pirang pendek.

" Shit? Daddy shit, kkk"

" Menma."

Naruto terkekeh tanpa suara, melirik sebentar pada Sasuke yang tampak kesal kemudian menoleh pada Menma, " Ada apa memanggilku, Son? "

" uhm," Menma tampak berpikir sejenak, menautkan kedua alis dengan kening berkerut. Mengingat- ingat apa yang hendak ditanyakannya barusan. Pipinya menggembung karena penuh dengan kunyahan mie ramen yang belum ditelan membuat Naruto nyaris mencubitnya keras- keras hingga bocah itu menangis.

" Oba- san tadi bilang sudah tidak bisa berdiri. Apa yang tidak bisa berdiri?" tanyanya serius. Menatap Naruto menuntut jawaban dan kembali mengunyah.

Sasuke melotot. Si pirang mengernyit.

Berdiri?

Apanya yang berdiri?

" Menma, Daddy sudah katakan padamu-"

" Berdiri? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang berdiri, Menma?" potong Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke. Penasaran.

" Bodoh! Aku bertanya padamu tapi kau malah bertanya padaku, mana aku tahu," sungut Menma kesal.

Hidung Naruto berkedut kesal.

" Chk, chk, chk, mulut kejam ini warisanmu, Suke. Aku yakin seratus persen."

Sang daddy menghela nafas lelah, memijat pelipisnya frustasi. Menyusun beberapa rencana agar sang putra kesayangan segera melupakan topik pembicaraan kali ini.

..

..

Menma terlelap di atas sofa dengan TV masih menyala di apartemen Naruto. Bocah itu menolak pulang demi menonton drama seri Gamabunta yang di download Naruto setiap minggu- nya. Awalnya Sasuke mini itu masih menatap layar televisi dengan antusias, setengah jam berikutnya ia sudah memeluk boneka rubah milik Naruto sambil tidur pulas karena kekenyangan.

" Kau libur?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Menma. Gadis pirang itu menghampiri mereka dengan selimut tebal berwarna abu- abu.

" Hn."

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dengan balasan Sasuke dan memilih untuk membentangkan selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kecil Menma sebelum akhirnya mengusap puncak kepala bocah itu gemas.

Sasuke mengulum senyum kecil.

" Aku terkejut," ujar Naruto.

" hm?" Sasuke menoleh pada si pirang yang kini duduk di lantai, bersandar pada kaki sofa di sebelah Menma.

" Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bertemu denganmu lagi, Teme. Dan tahu- tahu kau sudah punya anak sebesar ini."

Sasuke menatap Naruto beberapa saat, dan menarik pandangannya ke depan kemudian.

" Kau kesal?" tanyanya.

" Kesal? Kesal kenapa?" Naruto mengernyit.

' Karena aku punya anak dari wanita lain, Bodoh!' maki Sasuke dalam hati.

" Aku tidak terkejut soal Menma. Kau memang sudah mesum dari sananya."

Sasuke mendengus masam. Naruto tersenyum geli melihatnya.

" Aku bercanda. Aku hanya kaget bisa bertemu lagi denganmu," sahut Naruto setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik.

" Aku sudah berpikir kau mungkin sudah memiliki keluarga. Tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kau mengalami, yea… _broken home_. Apa Menma pernah menanyakan ibunya?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus. Lagi.

" Hn."

" Ah, bocah malang. Dia pasti sedih. Kenapa kalian begitu egois?"

" Apa maksudmu, Dobe? Aku dan dia sama- sama tidak memiliki perasaan-"

" Tapi setidaknya ada Menma yang menjadi pengikat kalian. Apa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaan Menma? Ah, maaf, aku hanya- ku pikir pasti Menma sangat ingin bertemu ibunya," Naruto melempar cengiran masam.

" Dia sudah pergi dan mungkin sudah menikah lagi," sahut Sasuke.

" Kau masih menghubunginya?"

Sasuke mendelik, " Mana mungkin? Aku tidak sudi," balasnya ketus. Naruto terkekeh pelan kemudian hening.

" Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Naruto menoleh, " Hm?"

" Menikah denganku?"

..

 **Chapter 2_ End**

 **Yang baper, yang baper?**

 **Jangan di bawa serius, ini sebenernya mo dibikin cerita humor, tp nggak tau yang begini bisa disebut humor nggak? Dan knp malah jd kaku gitu pas bagian akhir.. wakakak . . soalnya katanya crita humor gak harus melulu isinya bkin ketawa tp ada bbrpa bagian yg mungkin diseriusin (baca: dibikin serius) dikit supaya ceritanya bs tetep bikin baper, eh, greget, eh, apalah.. ya udah, saya manut aja..**

 **Ditengah kebingungan saya dg ending Gamabunta, malah muncul cerita beginian, ya akhirnya saya ketik aja, lgsg cuss di post di ff barangkali ada yg sudi mampir buat baca.. dan makasih bnyak buat para pembaca yg udah brsedia baca bhkan smpai nunggu ni ff update chap berikutnya.**

 **Idenya pasaran ya?**

 **Lawaknya juga garing..kkk**

 **Naruto tomboy nya kebangetan ya? hehe**

 **Tentang siapa Ibu kndung menma.. Uhm bisa jd dia bakalan muncul nanti atau gak sm skali dn saya blum nntuin sp orgnya..hehe.. yg jelas bkn naruto. dia gk terlibat sama sekali dlm proses pembuatan menma, teheheheeee.. ato, barangkali ada yang berminat jadi ibu kandung Menma? Haha, mangga, mangga..**

 **Yap, smpe jumpa chap dpan, makasih buat review kalian semua, sungguh luar biasa.. sya senyum2 sendiri pas bacanya, serius, rasanya seneng banget pas bacanya. Saya jd tahu kalau cerita ini bnyak yg suka dn byk yg nunggu updetnya.. tapi maaf sekali, saya gk bisa balas satu satu.. Yg jelas sya sangat berterima kasih utk support yg sll kalian berikan ..**

 **Akhir kata..**

 **Papay**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas dan Menmaaaaaa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **..**

..

" Menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto melongo. Menatap kedua manik kelam pria yang sudah mengganggu minggu paginya hari ini.

" Kau sinting?" ujarnya dengan cengiran masam.

" Aku serius, Dobe. Kau pikir aku sudah bisa melupakanmu?"

Naruto tertegun selama beberapa saat kemudian mendengus geli.

" _Cheesy_."

Naruto melempar pandangannya kembali ke depan. Menatap tepat pada layar TV nya yang masih menyala.

" Kau bilang begitu tapi faktanya kau menghamili gadis lain," lanjutnya pelan. Rahangnya mengeras selama beberapa detik tanpa ia sadari. Naruto bersyukur bisa lebih cepat mengendalikan diri. Sayangnya Sasuke mampu melihatnya.

Namun laki- laki itu terdiam. Tak berniat memberikan bantahan sedikitpun karena kenyataannya memang demikian. Tapi sungguh, hari di mana ia melakukannya adalah satu hari yang disesalkan oleh Sasuke setelah itu, bahkan hingga kelahiran sang putra semata wayang yang awalnya sama sekali tak ia inginkan kehadirannya. Ia begitu membenci Menma, dulu.

" Kita sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun sejak lulus SMA, Suke-"

" Kau yang memintanya," sahut Sasuke cepat.

" Aku terpaksa."

" Kau masih mencintaiku. Tapi kau memilih pergi."

" Ah, ya. Well, aku cuma takut tidak mampu menjalani hubungan jarak jauh."

" Kau pengecut," desis Sasuke. Menekan jemarinya kuat di atas lutut saat perasaan sesak yang dulu pernah ia rasakan kembali menyerang dadanya, meski hanya sekilas.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Membenarkan ucapan Sasuke dalam hati.

" Dobe, kau masih mencintaiku? Hubungan kita belum berakhir, aku tidak pernah menyetujuinya. Kau memutuskan seenakmu sendiri dan pergi begitu saja dari Konoha bersama keluargamu."

Naruto tak menoleh, pun tak memberikan jawaban. Gadis itu terus menatap pada benda persegi panjang di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke tetap menatapnya saat Naruto tiba- tiba menyandarkan kepalanya sejenak pada lengan sofa dengan mata terpejam dan menghela nafas panjang.

" Hentikan pembicaraan ini, Teme. Aku sedang tidak bisa berfikir," ujarnya kemudian lekas beranjak, berjalan menjauh menuju meja kerjanya dan menyalakan laptop tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikitpun.

Sasuke menggeram. Ia jelas tidak suka diabaikan, maka laki- laki 25 tahun itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dan segera menghampiri Naruto. Berhenti tepat di sisi gadis itu, menatapnya lekat hingga akhirnya Naruto yang merasa risih dengan tatapannya menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

" Ada apa, Tem-"

Cup

..

..

" Daddy, teman daddy itu ngambek gara- gara kita makan di rumahnya?" Menma bertanya. Menatap sang daddy dengan alis bertaut. Mengabaikan sejenak buku gambar dan crayon di pangkuannya.

" . . . ."

" Daddy, sudah lima hari dia tidak kesini," lanjutnya. Kembali meraih krayonnya dan mulai menggambar.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Melirik sang putra tanpa berniat memberikan jawaban. Naruto memang menghindarinya sejak ia (nekat) mencium gadis itu lima hari lalu. Mengabaikan pesan dan teleponnya. Bahkan gadis itu sepertinya sengaja pergi pagi- pagi buta dan pulang larut agar tidak bertemu dengannya. Mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke jadi geram sekaligus gemas sendiri. Kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti bocah baru gedhe yang tengah bertengkar? Mereka sudah menginjak usia dua puluh lima, sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara dewasa pula, tidur bersama contohnya. Eh?

Salah, ya?

Well, yang jelas Sasuke cukup menyayangkan sifat Naruto yang sepertinya berusaha lari dari masalah. Permasalahan yang terjadi delapan tahun silam yang membuatnya begitu frustasi hingga sering terdampar di tempat- tempat yang tak seharusnya ia kunjungi kala itu sampai akhirnya hadirlah seorang bocah bernama Menma yang kini begitu ia sayangi.

Ia masih tidak rela diputuskan begitu saja oleh gadis kelebihan energi yang gemar memakinya itu. Dan Sasuke tetap tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menerima keputusan Naruto yang mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa persetujuannya delapan tahun lalu. tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, menoleh pada sang putra semata wayang.

Diam- diam menyesal kenapa dulu ia begitu kesal dan membenci bocah manis di sebelahnya ini. Menma tak bersalah apapun, harusnya ia sadar itu.

" Kau sudah selesai belajar?" tanyanya. Mengusap lembut puncap kepala anaknya.

Menma menoleh sebentar kemudian menggeleng. Jemari kecilnya terus sibuk menggoreskan krayon pada permukaan kertas gambarnya yang nyaris penuh dengan coretan warna warni.

Diam- diam Sasuke melirik gambar sang anak dan bertanya pelan, " Kau menggambar apa, Menma?"

" Tomato," balas si bocah pendek tanpa mengalihkan atensinya pada buku gambar di pangkuannya.

" Tomat?"

" Bukan. Ini pantat Obito-Nii."

Heh?

" Men-"

" Tentu saja ini Tomat. Memangnya Daddy tidak lihat ada gambar daun di bagian atasnya?" dengus Menma kesal. Menatap masam pada daddynya.

" Kenapa jadi marah- marah?" Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

Menma berdecak pelan, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Tak memberikan balasan apapun pada sang daddy.

" Daddy," panggilnya lirih kemudian.

" Hn?"

" Apa kita bisa makan lagi di rumah Naruto?" tanyanya nyaris berbisik.

" Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya tertarik.

" Emm, Menma suka. Masakan Naruto enak," balasnya dengan pipi memerah samar. Sasuke menggeram kecil, gemas melihat tingkah malu- malu putranya yang begitu lucu. Cepat, pria itu merangkum tubuh kecil Menma ke dalam pelukan eratnya.

" Iya, masakan Naruto enak."

" Tapi Naruto sedang marah," sahut Menma dengan ekspresi kusut.

Ahh, Sasuke jadi merasa bersalah.

..

..

Naruto melotot. Menatap tak percaya pada pria berjas yang berdiri angkuh di depan pintu ruang kerja editornya. Gadis itu tak habis pikir, tidak hanya pas masa pacaran, masa jadi mantan pun Sasuke masih saja suka berkeliaran di sekitarya. Laki- laki itu bisa tiba- tiba muncul di mana saja seolah tahu keberadaannya. Err, yah, kecuali masa 8 tahun belakangan selama ia berada di Suna.

Naruto menarik satu sudut bibirnya, mencebik lucu dengan kening berkerut. Mengangkat ketiak dan mengendusnya bergantian, menarik kerah depan kemeja hitamnya lalu mengendus bagian dalam, menoleh ke balik punggungnya-

" Kau itu kenapa?" suara bass Sasuke menyapa gendang telinganya.

" Barangkali kau memasang alat pelacak tanpa sepengetahuanku," balas Naruto kalem.

Heh?

Hidung Sasuke berkedut.

" Kenapa tidak sekalian saja buka celana?" desisnya.

" Kau mau aku telanjang di sini?"

" Tidak. Kalau di apartemenku boleh."

" . . . ."

" . . . ."

" Ah, telingaku berdenging, kau bilang apa tadi?" Naruto mengernyit. Memasang ekspresi penuh tanya meski sebenarnya dia geram ingin menjambaki rambut mencuat milik daddy- nya Menma ini.

" Idiot," balas Sasuke.

Shit.

" Kuso! Jangan mengumpat. Shit!" seru Naruto kesal.

" Kau yang baru saja melakukannya, Dobe. Aku tidak," Sasuke tersenyum samar.

Begitu lega karena Naruto tak lagi mendiamkannya seperti kemarin- kemarin.

Naruto mendengus.

" Jadi, Namikaze," panggil sebuah suara.

Si pemilik nama menoleh dengan cengiran kecil. " Ye, Sir?"

" Bisa persilahkan dulu tamumu dan segera menyingkir dari pintu? Kalian menghalangi jalan dan, well, jadi tontonan seisi ruangan," si Bos berujar dengan wajah kesal.

" Sori, Bos. Kau bisa pukul dia kalau marah padaku, oh, atau bunuh saja dan buang mayatnya ke laut, tidak apa- apa," sahutnya seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

. . . .

. . . .

Menma melambaikan tangan malas pada Chima yang sudah pulang bersama ibunya. Tinggal ia sendiri yang seperti biasa akan menunggu kedatangan sang daddy bersama Sakura- sensei, sayangnya Sakura- sensei hari ini terlihat begitu sibuk dengan persiapan acara hari jadi sekolahnya yang tinggal seminggu lagi. Menma tentu tak ingin lebih merepotkan gadis manis itu.

Menma mendengus.

Entah kenapa sejak kemarin ia selalu saja mengingat Naruto. Gadis pirang yang Menma yakin belum pernah sekalipun memakai rok mini apalagi bikini sepanjang hidupnya itu selalu saja berseliweran dalam pikirannya. Entah karena perasaan bersalah atau karena ia merasa sedikit kehilangan setelah selama beberapa hari Naruto sempat mengisi hari- harinya dengan tingkah usil serta mulut cerewet milik gadis itu. Yang jelas, Menma seperti kehilangan teman bermain, teman berdebat, dan teman untuk membully sang daddy.

" Hhhh," menghela nafas lelah. Menma mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang menggantung. Menatap langit yang terlihat mendung. Ini akan lama, pikirnya. Sudah nyaris satu jam sejak kelas dibubarkan namun sang daddy tak juga muncul dari balik pagar.

" Oh, oh, yang sedang kangen berat padaku sampai mau menangis," bisik sebuah suara tepat di telinga kanannya. Menma tahu suara ini, dan jelas bukan suara bass kepunyaan sang daddy.

Laki- laki kecil itu mendongak, menoleh ke belakang punggungnya dan menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya denga ransel menggantung di satu sisi bahunya. Seseorang itu tersenyum kecil, membuat hatinya menghangat perlahan.

" Hei," seru Naruto saat tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Menma.

Menma mengerjap. Sekali dua kali tiga kali lalu mengerutkan kening heran, " Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya.

" Heh? Aku? tentu saja untuk menjemputmu," balas Naruto.

Menma lagi- lagi terdiam. Menatap Naruto lekat seolah ingin melempar banyak tanya namun sangat sulit mengucapkannya.

" Kau sudah tidak marah?"

Heh?

" Marah?" Naruto mengernyit.

Menma mengangguk.

" Kata daddy kau ngambek karena ingin tidur sekamar denganku dan daddy. Kau marah, aku jadi tidak bisa makan bekal enak lagi. Aku jadi kelaparan saat di sekolah karena bekal dari daddy selalu kebanyakan garam. Kau jangan marah lagi, kau boleh tinggal dan tidur di kamarku dan daddy, jadi jangan marah lagi dan buatkan aku bekal –"

Naruto menganga.

" Tu- tunggu, Menma. Daddy mu bilang begitu?" tanyanya seraya menelan ludah yang seolah tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Menma mengangguk dengan alis bertaut, memasang wajah memelas minta dipungut.

Naruto memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya serasa pening secara tiba- tiba. Gadis itu kembali menatap Menma, berdehem pelan, dan berujar setelah berhasil jongkok di hadapan sang bocah.

" Hei, Menma, daddy mu bohong tuh."

" Eh?"

" Sebenarnya aku ingin menendang pantat daddy mu, tapi memangnya boleh aku melakukannya?" bisiknya lirih.

Menma mengernyit kemudian menjawab, " Boleh tuh. Tapi kalau pantat daddy ku sakit, kau yang cuci dan lipat bajuku, ya?"

Eh?

" Kau juga menyapu dan mengepel lantai rumahku, uh, mm, kau juga yang menyikat toilet dan lantai kamar mandi, lalu mengorek telingaku juga telinga daddy dan-"

Chk. Ini sih eksploitasi sumber daya manusia namanya! Naruto membatin kesal.

 **Chapter 3_ End**

 **Dan garing sudah chapter ke tiga ini.**

 **Ha ha ha**

 **Yang sabar bacanya.**

 **Saya aja yg bikin cerita sabar.. wkwkwk**

 **Omake~**

" Hei," panggil Menma.

" Hm?" balas Naruto pendek, menoleh sejenak pada pria kecil yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

" Serius, kau sudah tidak ngambek?"

Eh, Curut. Anak ini kenapa susah sekali sih mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Kau sudah tidak ngambek lagi padaku?"

" Memangnya siapa yang ngambek?" dengus Naruto, melirik Menma jengah.

" Chk, tentu saja kau. Memangnya aku? aku anak baik tidak gampang marah sepertimu," balas Menma ketus.

" Hei, hei, dengar, aku tidak marah, sama sekali tidak marah. Kenapa aku harus marah? Apalagi denganmu."

" Yang benar?"

Ini beneran anak lima tahun bukan sih. Naruto menatap Menma dengan kening berkerut dalam, memandangi bocah kecil itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dan kembali lagi ke puncak kepala putra semata wayang Sasuke.

" Obito- nii bilang padaku kalau bohong bisa menumbuhkan satu uban di kepala. Tapi melihat warna rambutmu, sepertinya itu uban semua, berarti kau suka bohong," lanjut Menma.

" Enak saja mengataiku begitu. Mana ada uban warnanya pirang begini?" kesal Naruto.

Menma memutar bola mata bosan.

" Ini warna rambut bule, biasanya cuma orang- orang berdarah campuran yang punya rambut warna begini," jelas si pirang berusaha sabar.

Menma mengernyit. Menatap Naruto lekat.

" Darah campuran? Campuran apa? Babi sama badak?"

HELL

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan.

Sabar, sabar, sa-

" Dobe- chan-"

" Panggil yang benar."

" Naruto," ulang Menma.

" Tambahkan 'Kak'," protes Naruto.

" Naruto mommy?"

Eh?

 **End Omake**

 **..**

 **Singkat kata.**

 **Makasih udah baca**

 **Makasih udah review**

 **Makasih udah fav dan follow this fic**

 **Makasih udah nungguin nih fic update**

 **Dan thank for all your support.**

 **Cerita ini garing, ide pasaran, tapi saya harap rasanya bakal beda sama fic yang lain.**

 **Sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya.**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **. .**

. .

" Naruto- san," panggil Obito ragu- ragu. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu duduk tenang seraya memperhatikan Naruto yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka bertiga. Bertiga? Well, Naruto sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa Sasuke pulang larut karena kerja lembur. Karenanya siang tadi, Sasuke –dengan sangat tidak tahu malu- mendatangi tempat kerja Naruto dan meminta gadis itu untuk menjemput dan menemani Menma selama bocah 5 tahun itu di rumah karena Obito ada les Matematika sore tadi. Dan kenapa Naruto mau? Obito hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak mengerti kenapa juga perempuan manis ini mau- mau saja dimintai tolong oleh sepupunya yang dengar- dengar sih mereka ini mantan kekasih saat SMA dulu.

Obito tidak habis pikir, jika bukan karena Naruto- san ini yang cinta mati sama sepupu gantengnya itu, pasti karena Sasuke yang lihai merayu atau barangkali pandai mengibuli Naruto sampai si pirang menggemaskan ini rela begitu saja disuruh- suruh dan menjadi kacung dengan menjaga si tengil Menma seharian.

" Hei."

Obito berjengit kaget saat sebuah telapak tangan melambai di depan wajahnya.

" Kau memanggilku tadi. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seraya kembali menghampiri meja dapur Sasuke.

" Oh, itu . . . emmm-" seketika otaknya mampet, Obito mengernyit, dia mau bilang apa tadi? Serius, dia lupa.

" Tidak jadi saja deh," ujarnya kemudian, Naruto menoleh menatap Obito penuh tanya.

" Kenapa tidak jadi?"

" Ya pokoknya tidak jadi," balas Obito kalem.

Naruto meringis dalam hati, ' Bocah aneh' batinnya.

Kemudian hening selama beberapa saat.

" Dobe- mommy, daddy pulang malam?" suara Menma terdengar memecah keheningan.

Naruto menoleh sebentar, lantas mengangguk. Tangan kanannya meraih dua mangkuk dari dalam lemari. Dengan tangkas membersihkan kompor dan merapikan meja dapur setelah berhasil meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu di atas nampan, dan mulai mengisinya dengan nasi.

" Daddy- mu ada rapat dengan klien-"

" Klain?" Menma mengernyit. Obito mendengus.

" Klien," si pirang membenarkan.

Menma mengangguk, pura- pura tahu apa yang diucapkan Naruto. obito memutar bola mata bosan melihat sang keponakan yang lagaknya seperti remaja tanggung yang sudah mulai paham dengan istilah perkantoran, palingan ujung- ujungnya nanti juga akan bertanya apa arti 'Klien' padanya secara diam- diam.

" Lalu kenapa kau yang jemput?"

" Memangnya kau tidak mau kujemput?"

Obito memperhatikan percakapan keduanya tertarik.

" Mau sih. Aku 'kan cuma bertanya saja," Menma berujar kalem. Jemari kecilnya meraih- raih mangkuk kecil berisi sereal dan yogurt milik Naruto. berniat menyicipinya sedikit.

" Dobe- mommy~"

" Menma-" Naruto menoleh, lagi. Menghela nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan, " -aku masih bisa mentolelir kau memanggilku mommy, tapi kalau pakai Dobe itu rasanya aku . . . . . . jadi ingin menggigit pipimu bulat- bulat, bagaimana?"

Si kecil mengerutkan kening," Akan kulaporkan pada daddy kalau begitu," sahutnya.

" Dasar pengadu," seru Obito dengan bibir mencebil pada ponakannya.

Menma merengut. Sang paman jelas sedang tidak di pihaknya.

" Tapi Naruto- san sepertinya tidak keberatan dipanggil mommy, Naruto- san beneran mau menikah sama Sasuke- nii, ya?"

Tadinya Obito mau bertanya seperti itu, tapi setelah di pikir- pikir rasanya tidak begitu sopan meskipun ia luar biasa penasaran. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk terus diam setelah meledek keponakannya yang kini terlihat sibuk menyendok sedikit sereal dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

" Dobe- mommy, aku mau yang seperti ini untuk sarapanku besok," Menma berseru. Naruto terkekeh ringan kemudian meletakkan dua mangkuk nasi lengkap dengan lauknya di hadapan dua bocah berbeda usia itu.

" Makan malam siap, Bos," ujarnya dengan senyum kecil.

" Dobe- mommyyyy-"

" Iyaaaa, aku akan siapkan untukmu besok."

..

..

Hari sudah larut malam dan Obito sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu setelah berhasil mengerjakan PR Bahasanya dengan sedikit bantuan dari Naruto. Kali ini tinggal gadis itu yang menemani Menma menunggui daddy- nya pulang. Sedikit menggerutu dalam hati, memaki pada Sasuke yang seenaknya pulang larut dan mengabaikan putranya. Tidak, Naruto tidak keberatan menemani dan menjaga Menma seharian. Tapi Naruto merasa iba pada bocah 5 tahun ini yang harus rela sering ditinggal sang daddy untuk mengerjakan urusan kantor yang tidak tahu waktu.

" Apa daddy masih lama pulangnya?" bisik Menma dengan suara serak.

Naruto menoleh, menatap bocah lima tahun yang kini tengah memeluk bantal besar dengan lengan- lengan kecilnya. Jemarinya menggenggam erat si bantal berwarna baby blue dengan gambar anak ayam besar di tengahnya.

" Kau mengantuk?" tanya Naruto meski sebenarnya ia tahu Menma bahkan sudah tampak lelah sejak sebelum Obito pulang dua jam lalu. bocah itu beberapa kali mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan dan menguap lebar hingga sudut matanya berair.

" Tapi daddy belum pulang," suara kecil Menma terdengar lucu, namun tak mampu membuat Naruto tertawa karena nyatanya gadis itu kini tertegun dengan balasan putra semata wayang Sasuke.

' Apa Teme bodoh itu selalu begini? Membiarkan Menma menunggunya hingga larut ketika laki- laki itu kerja lembur?'

Menarik nafas, " Tidurlah dulu. Tidak perlu menunggu Daddymu, biar ku temani,"

" Kau tidak pulang? Kau tidak akan meningglkanku setelah aku tidur?" tanya Menma.

Darah Naruto berdesir, sejenius apapun putra Sasuke, dia hanyalah bocah berusia lima yang punya perasaan cemas ditinggal sendirian.

" Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang. Aku akan menemanimu meski kau sudah tidur."

Menma kembali menguap, menggeser bantal dan turun dari sofa dengan susah payah. Tangan kananny terulur meraih jari- jari Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

" Ayo," ajaknya.

Naruto mengikuti langkah Menma hingga memasuki sebuah kamar, berjalan menghampiri sebuah tempat tidur besar dan genggaman Menma terlepas, bocah itu melempar bantalnya ke atas permukaan ranjang sebelum akhirnya naik, merangkak, dan berguling terlentang.

Naruto mendengus. Membungkuk untuk mengusap puncak kepala Menma dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

" Cepat tidur," ujarnya lembut.

" Bacakan aku dongeng."

Heh?

" Dongeng? Aku tidak tahu kau suka mendengarkan dongeng," Naruto melempar tatapan geli.

" Jangan cerewet. Bacakan saja," balas Menma ketus.

Haiss, dasar bocah tsundere.

" Oke, dongeng apa yang kau mau biar ku bacakan?" tanya Naruto seraya meraih ponselnya. Bersiap membuka salah satu situs dengan ribuan bacaan yang bisa dibaca secara gratis.

" Putih Salju?"

What?

" Apa?"

" Putih Salju," ulang Menma dengan mata mengantuk.

Naruto terkekeh geli. matanya menyipit lucu mengundang gerutuan Menm, kesal karena ditertawakan.

" Kekanak- kanakan sekali dongeng kesukaanmu. Dengar, aku punya rekomendasi baru untukmu, cerita ini bagus, uhm? Kau ingin dengar yang mana? The Conjuring? Insidious? –"

" Chk, Putih Salju saja, cepat ceritakan!" rengek Menma kesal.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Sasuke sialan! Makinya dalam hati.

" Oke, Putih Salju."

" Suatu hari hidup seorang gadis bernama Putih Salju yang sangat manis dan seksi. Dia punya-"

" Daddy tidak pernah bilang kalau Putih Salju itu seksi," potong Menma cepat dengan kening berkerut dalam.

" Lalu daddy mu bilang apa tentang si Putih ini?" tanya Naruto malas.

" Manis dan cantik," jawab Menma.

" hm, oke, Putih Salju sangat manis dan cantik. Dia punya ibu tiri dan sepasang saudara tiri, Putih Salju yang setiap hari memasak, mengepel, mencuci, membayar tagihan listrik dan air pam, juga-"

" Putih Salju tidak punya saudara tiri," potong Menma lagi.

Naruto mendengus.

" Tapi ibunya melahirkan saudara tirinya," sahutnya.

" Memang kapan ibunya Putih Salju perutnya besar!?" protes Menma dengan mata melotot.

" Chk, lalu menurutmu bagaimana ceritanya?" tanya Naruto jengah.

" Putih Salju punya ibu tiri jahat. Ibunya mau menangkap Putih Salju dan memasukkannya ke penjara-"

" Kata siapa? Putih Salju tidak masuk penjara! Tapi ikut pesta dansa dan pakai sepatu kaca!"

" Itu Cinderella! Bukan putih salju!"

" Kalau kau sudah tahu ceritanya kenapa minta didongengi?"

" . . . ."

" . . . ."

" Kau menyebalkan!" seru Menma kesal! Meraih guling dan mendekapnya erat. Tidur menyamping, memunggungi Naruto yang menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Wanita 25 tahun itu menaiki ranjang perlahan dan tidur di belakang Menma, meraih bocah itu dalam pelukannya.

" Kau marah? Maafkan aku, hm?" bisiknya seraya mengecup lembut puncak kepala Menma.

" Kau menyebalkan," bisik Menma dengan suara kecil.

" Aku tahu. Maafkan aku," balas Naruto tulus.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, merasa lega Menma tak menolaknya.

" Menma," panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

Gadis itu tak mendengar balasan apapun dari si bocah, namun tetap melanjutkan, " Aku tidak pandai bercerita, aku tidak pernah mendengar dongeng saat masih kecil karena tak ada yang melakukannya untukku. Aku selalu tidur sendirian sewaktu kecil, kemudian ketika bangun aku hanya akan mendapati sarapan dan segelas susu berada di meja belajarku yang sudah mulai dingin," ujarnya. Jemari lentiknya meraih telapak tangan kecil Menma dan meremasnya lembut.

" Memang kemana Daddy mu?"

" Aku menyebutnya Papa, dia yang mengadopsiku dari panti, tapi selalu sibuk bekerja hingga larut malam, seperti daddy mu saat ini."

" Kau sendirian?"

" Hm? Ya, hanya ada Bibi pengasuh yang akan pulang jika sudah menjelang malam, jadi aku selalu menunggu papaku pulang sambil tiduran di sofa ruang tamu, kemudian ketika aku bangun aku sudah berada di kamarku," Naruto menatap kosong pada sudut ruangan.

" Kau tidur sambil jalan?"

Gadis itu tergelak. Lalu menggeleng pelan.

" Papa menggendongku dan memindahkanku ke kamar saat aku ketiduran," jelasnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Mommy?"

" Mommy? Aku tidak punya Mommy, aku hanya punya papa kakek dan nenek. Juga saudaraku yang sekarang aku tidak tahu dimana."

" Aku juga hanya punya daddy, kakek dan, nenek."

" Oh ya? berarti kita sama, bukan?" Naruto menunduk, merasakan pergerakan kecil dari Menma. Dia bisa merasakan bocah itu tengah memainkan jari- jarinya -Naruto.

" Sama?" Menma tampak berpikir sejenak.

Kemudian mengangguk.

" Kita teman?"

Menma lantas menggeleng.

Naruto mendengus kesal.

" Lalu apa kalau bukan teman?"

" Kau mommy?" Menma mendongak, mencari- cari wajah Naruto untuk dipandangi.

Naruto mengernyit, memasang ekspresi geli.

" Daddy bilang lebih suka Naruto daripada Sakura- sensei," kata Menma.

" Sakura?"

" Sensei- ku. Dia cantik, baik, tapi daddy bilang tidak suka," balas Menma.

" Kau ingin Sakura- sensei jadi mommy- mu?" tanya Naruto.

Menma menggeleng, " Sekarang tidak lagi."

" Kenapa?"

Menma tak menjawab, namun Naruto bisa melihat rona samar di kedua pipi si bocah menggemaskan. Dan gadis itu tak mampu menahan diri untuk tersenyum kecil.

" Dobe- Mommy," lirih Menma.

" Chk, panggilnya-"

" Temani aku."

Eh?

..

..

" Aku pulang," gumam Sasuke setelah menutup pintu. Melepas sepatunya kasar dan berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. Menarik lepas dasinya dan melemparnya ke sofa dengan dengusan lelah. Wajahnya kusut dan tubuhnya capek luar biasa.

" Oh, masih ingat rumah?"

Sasuke mematung.

" Dobe?"

Pria itu bisa melihat jelas Naruto yang kini berdiri bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya dalam cahaya remang karena lampu dimatikan.

" Seharusnya kau tidak usah pulang saja sekalian, Teme."

" Ap-"

" Kau orang tua brengsek! Kau biarkan Menma menunggumu hingga selarut ini agar ia bisa menyambut kepulanganmu? Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, dia baru lima tahun! Ayah macam apa kau ini?" seru Naruto geram. Tetap menahan suaranya agar tak terdengar keras di keheningan malam.

" Dobe-"

" Kau boleh bekerja, tapi pikirkan juga putramu," suara Naruto memelan, terdengar begitu lirih di ujung kalimat.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kasar, berjalan menghampiri Naruto. dan kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kusam gadis itu, hidungnya memerah dan bulu matanya sedikit basah. Naruto baru saja menangis?

Hell, hati Sasuke serasa disengat. Telapak tangannya dengan tergesa mencari lengan Naruto untuk menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan, namun gadis itu lebih dulu menepis uluran tangannya.

" Naruto?" panggil Sasuke berbisik.

" Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Menitipkan Menma pada siapapun dan pulang selarut ini? lalu siapa yang menemani Menma sampai malam kalau Obito sudah pulang?" suara naruto mendesis.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya yang tiba- tiba terasa pahit.

" Aku tidak menitipkan Menma pada siapapun, aku hanya meminta Obito menemaninya hingga aku pulang," balasnya dengan nafas sedikit tercekat. Ia tidak tahu kenapa begitu ragu memberi jawaban seolah ia takut salah menjawab dan membuat Naruto kecewa padanya.

Naruto terdiam. Tampak berpikir.

" Tapi Obito hanya anak SMA, dia butuh belajar saat pulang sekolah atau malam hari," sahut Naruto.

" Kau tidak seharusnya meminta Obito-"

" Obito sering mengajak Menma ke rumahnya, artinya ada bibi dan pamanku yang ikut menemani Menma. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, Dobe? Kau berpikir aku menelantarkan putraku sendiri?" tebak Sasuke.

Naruto diam, matanya bergulir, menatap objek apapun selain laki- laki di depannya.

" Maaf," bisik Naruto pelan. Seolah sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia mencampuri urusan Sasuke.

" Kenapa minta maaf?"

" Karena aku bukan siapapun di sini-"

" Kau calon mommy- nya. Tidak apa kalau kau mau marah padaku karena sudah mengabaikan Menma hari ini," potong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto menoleh cepat. Menatap Sasuke aneh.

" Hari ini aku memang punya banyak sekali urusan hingga tidak sempat menelponmu untuk mengobrol dengan Menma. Aku bersalah pada Menma juga padamu," lanjutnya.

" Maafkan aku, Naruto."

" . . . ."

" . . . ."

" Tunggu, Sasuke-"

" Aku memaksa. Kau tidak bisa lagi lari dari pembicaraan ini dengan alasan sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Karena mau sekarang atau nanti, aku tetap akan mengatakannya padamu. Naruto, kau harus menikah denganku. Ini bukan permintaan yang bisa kau tolak."

Naruto tertegun.

Sasuke masih menatapnya tepat di manik birunya yang kini membulat. Meski samar, pria itu bisa melihat rona samar yang sekilas mampir di kedua pipi si pirang.

" . . . ."

" . . . ."

" Bodoh, tidak seharusnya kau membicarakan ini sekarang, Teme-"

" Lalu kapan? Aku pikir kapanpun bisa jadi saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya-"

" Dobe- mommy! Sudah! Bantu aku cebok dan menyiram kotorannya. Euhh, ini bau sekali. Aku bisa mati lama- lama kalau begini."

Sasuke mematung. Memasang wajah cengo setelah mendengar teriakan dari arah kamar mandi.

" See? Kubilang ini bukan saat yang tepat, dasar Teme!"

Naruto melenggang, menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di dalam kamarnya, pintu kamar mandi merangkap WC yang memang ada di dalam kamar.

" Astaga! Kau makan apa sampai baunya begini busuk!?"

" Heh, rasakan!" seru Menma terdengar girang.

 **Chapter 4_ End**

 **Saya tak bisa berkata- kata.**

 **Cerita ini aneh, serius…**

 **Cerita lepas~**

 **eh, emang bs disebut cerita lepas?**

 **Obito, Naruto, dan Sasuke**

" Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Obito seraya menunjukkan buku PR- nya. Lebih tepatnya menunjukkan pekerjaan rumah yang telah berhasil ia kerjakan.

" Hee? Kau bisa mengerjakannya?" Naruto tampak terkejut.

Obito lantas tersenyum bangga, sumringah.

" Jadi bagaimana? Apa sudah benar semua?"

Naruto terlihat begitu fokus dan serius. Alisnya bertaut dan pandangannya lurus pada buku tulis milik sepupu Sasuke. tak lama kemudian gadis itu berdecak kagum.

" Wow, Obito, kau luar biasa jenius!" serunya.

" Sini ku peluk," lanjutnya.

Sasuke melotot, jemari kokohnya dengan gesit meraih kerah belakang baju sepupunya, mengabaikan Menma yang bahkan nyaris terjungkal dari pangkuannya. Laki- laki itu menarik Obito menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto. tangan kirinya dengan cepat merampas sang buku PR malang dari tangan si pemuda SMA dan membacanya sejenak.

" Dobe, serius, aku tidak tahu kau menyebutnya jenius dari sisi mana . . . karena yang ku tahu jawaban bocah ini tidak ada yang benar kecuali satu nomer," desisnya.

" Eh, benarkah?"

Naruto mengerjap.

" Aku bahkan tidak mengerti satu pun jawabannya, Teme," lanjutnya.

Obito membeo. Sasuke menggeram.

" Dobe, aku sering mengajarimu ini saat SMA dulu-"

" Cih! Aku tidak sudi mengingat- ingat mata pelajaran yang sering membuat perutku mulas. Obito, apa ada PR bahasa?"

Obito menggeleng.

" Ya sudah. Kau kerjakan saja dengan Sasuke."

… … …

 **Menma, Naruto, dan Sasuke**

Menma tampak sibuk dengan krayon dan buku gambarnya. Alisnya bertaut lucu, ekspresinya begitu serius hingga membuat Naruto gatal untuk menggodanya.

Gadis itu melongok pada buku gambar Menma, tak berapa lama keningnya berkerut dalam, " Menma, kau menggambar ayam?" tanyanya penasaran.

" Bukan."

" Lalu ini?" tunjuknya pada hasil coretan Menma.

" Ini? kepala daddy."

Heh?

Naruto mengernyit, beringsut semakin mendekati si bocah.

" Lalu kenapa ada ekor di sebelah sini?"

Giliran Menma yang memandangi hasil gambarnya dengan kening berkerut. Meletakkan krayonnya dan menggumam pelan, " Iya, ya."

Bocah lima tahun itu menatap Naruto sejenak dengan wajah serius, lalu mendongak memandangi sang daddy cukup lama – oh, oh, Naruto merasa bersalah secara tiba- tiba.

" Menm-"

" Daddy, kenapa daddy punya ekor di kepala?" serunya lantang, menatap penuh tanya pada Sasuke yang kini menoleh dengan mata membulat.

" Shit!" maki Naruto tanpa suara.

… … …

 **Sekian.**

 **Mohon maaf jika cerita ini dirasa banyak kekurangan dan tidak sesuai selera hati.. karena, serius, ini cerita ngaconya luar biasa.. kkk~**

 **Tapi emng beginilah jadinya ..**

 **Semoga terhibur dengan lawakan garing- nya.**

 **Dan makasih banyak buat yg udah mampir baca, khususnya yg sdh foll maupun fav ini cerita juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu buat review, saya sgt berterima kasih pada kalian semua, teman2..**

 **Yang nunggu gamabunta, sabarrrrr.. meski gak updt2 tapi saya ttp lanjutin. Gak bakal hiatus, krna saya udah pernah ngrasain deritanya di PHP in cerita hiatus. Menyakitkan, Men. Apalagi kalo ceritanya bikin nyesek. Udah nangis Bombay sambil meluk guling di kamar.**

 **Dan maaf kalo typo nya nempel di mana- mana, biasalah, kadang jari sama hati gak sejalan, hatinya mo kesini eeee jarinya berlompatan ke sana. Begitulah manusia. Heheee ..**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Dan maaf buat sgla kkurangan yang dirasa kurang nyaman ketika dibaca dr cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa chap depan.**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **. .**

..

" Menmaaa~"

Mengernyit. Meletakkan cangkir kopi di atas meja kerja dan menoleh pada pintu kayu berpelitur di sisi rak sepatu.

" Menma, Menma, Menma," ulang sebuah suara dari balik pintu dengan lantang dan tidak sabar.

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan kening dalam.

Berjalan sempoyongan ke arah pintu dengan rasa penasaran. Ia tahu betul siapa pemilik suara yang seksinya tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu tempat itu, tapi untuk apa dia datang pagi buta begini? Sasuke ingat, ia tidak sedang meminta tolong gadis itu untuk membuatkannya sarapan seperti biasanya.

" O, hai, Teme, kau jelek sekali hari ini. Aku serius," sapa Naruto saat dirinya membuka pintu ruang tamunya. Gadis berambut pirang itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk cengiran lebar.

Hell, bahkan Sasuke masih cukup percaya diri untuk meyakini jika banyak gadis dan wanita yang akan menjerit- jerit melihat penampilannya saat ini. Well, kecuali si pirang idiot ini tentu saja. Ah, untung sayang.

" Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Mengabaikan ejekan tentang penampilannya dari sang calon istri idaman.

" Ada Menma?" Naruto balik bertanya. Matanya melirik- lirik ke belakang punggung sang Uchiha. Berharap menemukan tuyul kecil bertampang judes yang tengah dicarinya.

" Dobe! Ini masih pagi subuh dan kau mencari anakku?"

Naruto meringis lucu.

" Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya olah raga pagi, Teme."

Sasuke mengernyit.

Olah raga? Sepagi ini?

Melirik sebentar pada sebuah jam digital di atas meja kecil yang berseberangan dengan rak sepatu.

Menghela nafas panjang.

" Kenapa tidak mencariku saja, hm? Aku juga mau 'olah raga' pagi," dengungnya.

Giliran Naruto mengernyit.

" Kau mau meninggalkan Menma untuk jalan- jalan pagi denganku?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

" Meninggalkan Menma? Tentu saja tidak. Kita tidak akan jalan- jalan untuk olah raga pagi. Kita bisa melakukannya di kamarku atau ruang kerjaku. Ada sofa panjang-"

" Tunggu, olah raga apa maksudmu, Teme?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Sepertinya ada gagal paham di sini antara otak berkarat milik si bujang lapuk dan otak seorang duda beranak satu.

Tanpa jawaban, Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

" Kita bisa menamainya olah raga khusus dewasa, _Adult Only_. Bagaimana?" tuturnya.

Naruto mengerjap dua kali, lalu mendecih.

Sekejap wajah bingung gadis itu berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal. Memutar bola mata bosan sebelum melempar pandangan penuh hina pada tubuh jangkung Sasuke mulai dari ujung rambut kepala sampai dengan jempol kaki.

Kembali menatap pada manik kelam si Uchiha yang kini melihatnya lekat, Naruto menggeleng, diselingi helaan nafas maklum kemudian berujar kalem penuh pengertian," Sasuke, Sasuke, aku faham bagaimana menderitanya hidupmu sebagai duda kembang. Aku turut prihatin, Teme. Sungguh. Tapi, satu pesanku, kendalikan hormonmu, Nak."

Gadis itu menepuk- nepuk pelan bahu si pria sebagai tambahan.

Sasuke mendengus. Hafal betul bagaimana lincahnya lidah tak bertulang gadis pirang ini selalu berceloteh merendahkannya. Rasanya Sasuke jadi ingin menggigit-

" Minggir, Idiot!" sebuah jari telunjuk menusuk- nusuk dada kirinya brutal. Sasuke kembali melirik si gadis kuning yang kini melihatnya dengan mata melotot garang.

" Apa?"

" Kau sedang berpikir kotor," tuduhnya keji.

Sasuke tersenyum miring. " Memang. Mau tahu apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?" tanyanya.

" _No, Thanks,"_ Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus. Pandangannya kembali bergulir ke belakang punggung Sasuke. Di mana seorang bocah berjalan sempoyongan dan berhenti tepat di ambang pintu kamarnya.

" Menyingkir dari jalan kehidupan, Teme. Aku sedang ingin menculik anak- anak," ujarnya kemudian mendorong bahu sang Uchiha dengan tangan kiri. Kakinya melangkah masuk, meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menutup pintunya pelan.

Gadis dengan kaos hitam pendek bertuliskan TAKEN dan celana cargo selutut itu lantas melongo mendapati penampilan si bocah menggemaskan yang berdiri dengan wajah kusut di hadapannya.

" Kalian berisik sekali. Lihat, aku jadi pipis di celana," mendelik kesal pada dua manusia besar di hadapannya. Sesekali melirik takut- takut pada si daddy karena ia baru saja membuat kasurnya basah dengan air seni yang dipastikan akan menyebarkan bau pesing sebentar lagi.

Naruto tergelak sementara Sasuke menggeram kesal. Pekerjaannya bertambah.

..

..

" Sereal? Bagaimana dengan sereal?" Menma mendongak. Menatap Naruto penuh harap. Kali ini bocah itu sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya juga tas kecil yang berisi pensil warna dan beberapa penghapus berbentuk boneka kecil kesukaannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. " Tidak," ujarnya kemudian mengambil sendok dan meletakkan di atas piring dengan tumpukan pancake yang disiram madu di hadapan Menma.

" Kenapa?" dengus Menma kesal. Alisnya bertaut.

" Karena kita belum membelinya."

" Kenapa kau tidak sekalian beli waktu datang ke sini?" gerutu si kecil dibalas dengusan pelan oleh Naruto, " Kau pikir rumahku di perempatan sana? Kita ini tinggalnya tetanggaan, satu gedung satu atap. Mana mungkin melewati supermarket?"

" Biasa saja jawabnya. Kenapa jadi marah- marah?"

" Siapa bilang aku marah? Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan kalimat yang lebih panjang."

" Kau menyebalkan," desisnya kesal.

" Aku dengar itu. Sekarang, makan sarapanmu," balas Naruto cepat kemudian menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah dari arah pintu kamar. Sasuke keluar dengan seragam kantor dan jas hitam yang tersampir di bahu kanannya.

" Aku mencium bau manis. Apa aku baru saja buang angin?" celetuknya dibalas tendangan ringan di tulang keringnya.

" Sakit, Naruto," desisnya melotot pada si gadis yang kini menatap malas padanya.

Naruto tak berniat membalas, gadis itu berdecak pelan sebelum menarik kasar dasi Sasuke yang tak terikat dengan rapi, " Pakai dasi saja tidak becus. Direktur multitalenta dari mana? Orang- orang pasti buta," dengusnya kemudian memperbaiki ikatannya.

Sasuke membulatkan mata, nyaris tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Mata tajamnya melihat jemari lentik Naruto yang bergerak cekatan di dekat tulang selangkanya. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

" Mengikat dasi itu memang pekerjaan istri," pria itu berujar.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. " Jangan membual. Lalu bagaimana nasibnya para bujang dan duda lapuk di luaran sana yang tidak punya istri. Oh, tidak perlu jauh- jauh, di depanku ini seorang duda," dengusnya.

" Makanya aku butuh cepat- cepat melamarmu."

" Hanya untuk mengikat dasimu?" kernyit Naruto.

" Oh, lebih dari itu. Bagaimana?"

" Bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau aku menolak, maksudmu?"

" Tch."

" Sudah. Kemarikan jasmu lalu sarapan," ujar Naruto menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sasuke medudukkan diri di hadapan Menma yang tengah menyuapkan sesendok penuh pancake ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

" Jangan sisakan kalau masih ingin melihat Menma pulang ke rumah ini," ancam Naruto.

Sasuke menggumam kemudian memulai sarapannya.

" Enak," bisiknya pelan.

" Suke, biar aku yang menjemput Menma siang nanti."

Pria Uchiha itu menoleh, " Kau tidak sibuk?" tanyanya.

" Tidak."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, " Oke."

..

..

" Aku mau yang paling besar."

" Jangan cerewet. Ini sudah yang paling besar," jawab Naruto cepat sembari memasukkan sekotak besar sereal rasa cokelat.

" Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong 'kan?"

Naruto mendelik pada bocah lima tahun yang duduk di atas troli belanja. " Tidak," jawabnya malas.

" Bagus," Menma mengangguk bak seorang bos besar yang baru saja menyetujui kerja sama dua perusahaan.

Si pirang mendengus. Kembali mendorong troli belanja dengan bocah gempal yang masih setia duduk di atasnya. Sebentar kemudian tangannya lagi- lagi terulur meraih sekotak tepung terigu, sebotol selai cokelat, keripik kentang, dan beberapa cup ramen instan.

Sementara Menma hanya mengamati. Sesekali melirik malas ke beberapa pembeli yang berpapasan dan menyapa sopan pada mereka atau tidak sama sekali.

" Tomat sudah, telur, sereal, ramen . . . lalu apa lagi?" gumam Naruto seraya mengedarkan pandangannya.

" Candy?" celetuk suara Menma kembali terdengar.

Naruto menoleh. Mengerutkan kening, berpikir bagaimana makanan kelewat manis itu akan membuat gigi si kecil keropos dalam waktu dekat.

" Tidak boleh," jawabnya.

" Bagaimana kalau dua saja?" tawar Menma.

" Tidak."

" Kalau empat?" Menma mengacungkan tiga jari kanannya. Naruto menghela nafas, meraih tangan mungil itu dan membantu si kecil membuka kelingkingnya yang terlipat.

" Ini baru benar," desahnya.

Menma mengernyit, menatap tangan kanannya beberapa saat dan bertanya, " Ini tiga?"

" Haiss, dasar. Kau bilang tadi empat," gerutu Naruto.

" Ok. Bagaimana kalau empat Candy?" tanya Menma lagi.

" Tetap tidak."

" Kau pelit," bibir Menma mengerucut kesal.

" Hemat, bukan pelit," kilah Naruto beralasan. " Lagipula permen tidak bagus untuk gigimu," lanjut gadis itu lalu mendorong troli- nya menuju rak buah- buahan.

" Banana~" seru bocah Uchiha itu tiba- tiba.

" Banana? Maksudmu Banana yang ini? Pisang?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sekotak buah pisang di tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada mini Uchiha.

" Tentu saja. Memangnya yang mana lagi?"

" Kau yakin tidak mau yang lainnya saja? Yang lebih keren. Orange, mungkin? Apel? Mango? Durian? Atau menambah tomat di keranjang belanja kita?"

" Bodoh! Tomato ada di bagian sayur- sayuran," Menma membalas cepat.

" Bocah tidak sopan. Katakan itu sekali lagi dan aku akan menggigitmu keras- keras."

" Banana," ulang Menma tidak peduli.

" Oke, oke. Banana," Naruto memilih untuk mengalah. Luar biasa heran bagaimana bisa bocah Uchiha ini menyukai pisang sementara sang daddy nyaris tiap hari mencekokinya dengan berbagai menu kelebihan garam yang selalu melibatkan buah tomat.

" Lalu apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanya si pirang.

" Banana milk bagaimana? Aku juga mau susu kotak rasa cokelat, jeruk, dan stroberi. Bagaimana dengan sekotak besar cokelat batang, marsmallow, dan lollipop super besar? Lalu, aku juga mau punya sandal rumah baru, yang ada boneka rubahnya-"

" Kau mau menguras isi dompetku!?"

.. .. .. ..

Menma memekik girang. Naruto baru saja mengulurkan satu lolipop besar padanya dengan wajah kusut.

" Lain kali aku tidak mau lagi mengajakmu belanja," geramnya.

" Buka. Buka," Menma kembali mengangkat lolipop di tangan mungilnya, memberikannya pada naruto. Meminta gadis itu untuk segera membukanya.

Naruto menoleh pada pria muda yang berdiri di sisi rak berisi puluhan jenis permen, " Apa boleh kami membukanya di sini?" tanyanya.

Si pemuda terkekeh ringan, " Tentu saja. Silahkan, tidak apa- apa. Katakan saja pada bagian kasir kalau Anda sudah membukanya di sini atas persetujuanku," jawabnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Membuka plastik bungkus lolipop dan memberikan makanan manis itu pada Menma.

Kembali melirik si pemuda, " Siapa namamu?"

" Saya? Sa-"

" Bersikap biasa saja, sepertinya kita seumuran," potong Naruto cepat. Mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, " Naruto. Aku baru beberapa minggu tinggal di apartemen dekat sini."

" Aku Toneri. Toneri Otsusuki. Kau bisa sebut namaku pada petugas kasir nanti, aku pemilik toko ini," pemuda itu tersenyum manis.

" Paman, kau pemilik toko ini?" suara Menma terdengar takjub.

Toneri mengangguk. Masih dengan senyum ramah menawannya.

" kalau aku datang lain kali apa Paman akan memberiku banyak Candy?"

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. ' Mana mungkin,' batinnya.

" Candy? Kau suka permen?" tanya Toneri. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badannya menyamai tinggi Menma yang tengah duduk di atas troli belanja.

" Tentu saja."

" Kalau begitu sering- seringlah datang ke sini, dan ajak kakakmu yang manis ini bersamamu," goda pemuda itu dan menunjuk Naruto dengan telunjuk kanannya.

Menma mengerjap.

Naruto mengernyit.

" Dia bukan kakakku," protes si bocah tidak terima.

" Eh? Kupikir dia kakakmu."

" Dia tetangga cerewet yang selalu menumpang makan di rumahku- aduh aduhh! Dobe- mommy, berhenti mencubiti pipi, aku cuma bercanda~"

..

..

Sudah nyaris malam dan Sasuke masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantor yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan matanya mulai panas karena sejak pagi terus menatap pada layar komputer di depannya. Meski ia telah menggunakan waktu istirahat 45 menitnya untuk tidur sejenak siang tadi tapi tetap saja pusing tak beranjak dari kepalanya.

" Sasuke- kun, ini kopinya," suara seorang wanita membuatnya menoleh.

" Hn." Balas Sasuke pendek.

" Kau akan lembur?" si wanita bertanya.

" Tidak."

Wanita itu mendesis pelan.

" Apa kau capek. Biar ku pijat bahumu?"

Sasuke melirik tajam pada si wanita, sekertarisnya itu selalu berusaha mencampuri urusannya.

" Keluar, Karin."

" Aku hanya ingin-"

" Karin, Sasuke- kun memintamu untuk keluar," suara lain terdengar dari pintu ruangan Sasuke.

" Hinata, kau sudah akan pulang?" Sasuke bertanya, mengabaikan gerutuan pelan dari Karin yang berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kaki dihentakkan beberapa kali.

Wanita yang dipanggil Hinata menghampiri Sasuke, " Kau masih lama? Aku ingin bertemu dengan Menma- chan. Bolehkah aku berkunjung?"

" Tentu," mana mungkin Sasuke menolak permintaan gadis manis ini.

..

..

" Obito- nii~ "

" Hai, Bos Kecil. Dari mana?" Obito tampak terkejut melihat Menma dan Naruto di luar, tidak biasanya si kecil cerewet itu berkeliaran di jam malam seperti ini. Pemuda itu lantas berjalan cepat menghampiri keponakannya.

" Dari merampok isi dompetku," adu Naruto disertai lirikan kesal pada bocah lima tahun di sebelahnya. Menma mendelik, menggerutu pelan sebelum kembali meminum susu kotak- nya. Dobe- mommy- nya baru saja mengajaknya jalan- jalan setelah makan malam, ngomong- ngomong.

" Kau baru pulang, Obito? Selarut ini?" tanya gadis itu kemudian saat menyadari jika sepupu Sasuke masihlah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

" Tugas kelompok di rumah temanku," balas Obito dengan wajah kusut.

" Ah, itu menyebalkan. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya," timpal Naruto malas.

" Kau benar, Naruto- san."

" Obito- nii- chan tidak mampir?" tanya Menma. Menarik- narik pelan ujung telunjuk pemuda itu.

" Tidak bisa, Menma. Aku masih harus mengerjakan PR- ku," jawabnya dibalas anggukan penuh pengertian dari si kecil Menma.

" Kau sudah pulang malam dan masih harus mengerjakan PR?" Naruto mengernyit.

" Ya," Obito mengangguk, " Memangnya kenapa? Itu sudah tugas pelajar," lanjutnya.

Si pirang mendengus. Meraih bahu Obito dengan lengan kanannya. Merangkulnya erat dan berbisik, " Hei, Bocah. Kau tahu, ada alasan kenapa murid SMA selalu berangkat pagi- pagi."

Menma menahan nafas. Menelan ludah gugup. Naruto- san manis ini terlalu dekat dengannya.

" Yang pertama, karena ingin segera bertemu gebetan, pacar pertama, pacar ke dua, mantan, maupun selingkuhan. Kedua . . . "

GLUP.

' Bangkeeeee, Naruto- san dekat sekalii!' pekik Obito dalam hati.

" . . . karena ingin menyontek PR teman."

Eh?

Obito melongo.

" Itulah fungsi berangkat pagi- pagi," lanjut Naruto.

" Ah, kau mengajariku menyontek, Naruto- san?"

" Tidak. Aku hanya cerita padamu tentang masa SMA- ku, anggap saja begitu. Sasuke tidak pernah menolak saat aku menyontek pekerjaan rumahnya."

" Itu karena kalian adalah sepasang kekasih, " decih Obito kesal. " Aku harus menyontek siapa? Yang ada mereka menyalin PR ku begitu sampai di sekolah, " keluhnya.

Naruto terkekeh.

' Haiss, kenapa Naruto- san manis sekali, sih. Ditikung boleh tidak, ya?' Obito membatin.

" Kalau begitu kerjakan PR- mu. Selamat berjuang."

Obito tersenyum kecil. " tentu, terimakasih, Naruto-san."

" Obito- nii- chan mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Menma. Tangan kecilnya meraih dan menggenggam susah payah jemari Naruto. Badannya beringsut mendekati gadis pirang itu, sedikit menghalau dinginnya udara malam.

Obito mengangguk. " Ah, maaf, Naruto- san. Jadi merepotkanmu, biasanya Menma bersamaku."

" Tidak masalah. Aku dan Menma sudah setuju untuk sering- sering main bersama dan tidak banyak merepotkan pelajar sepertimu," Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Menma, jangan banyak merengek, jangan nakal. Cepat tidur. Jangan lihat sinetron sampai larut karena menunggu daddy- mu pulang, oke?" pesannya pada Menma.

" Okay," balas si kecil semangat seraya mengacungkan jempol kanannya.

" _Not okay,_ kau harus menggosok gigimu dulu sebelum tidur, Menma," Naruto mengingatkan.

" Tch, Dobe- mommy menyebalkan."

Obito terkekeh geli.

.. .. .. .. ..

" Aku ingin dengar cerita tentang gadis bertudung merah dan anjing," seru Menma menatap Naruto. Bibir mungilnya menyunggingkan cengiran kecil.

" Anjing? Serigala, bukan anjing."

" Kubilang Anjing," seru Menma lagi. Tak peduli jika saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam lift bersama beberapa pria dan wanita.

" Serigala, Menma."

Lift berhenti, Naruto menarik lembut tangan kecil Menma dalam genggamannya dan melangkah keluar.

" Tapi Chima- chan bilang anjing," dengus si kecil.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Chk, terserah. Anjing boleh serigala juga boleh. Tapi bukannya aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tidak bisa mendongeng?"

Menma mengerucutkan bibir. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

Pria kecil itu tak membalas apapun, namun kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari Dobe- mommy- nya juga berhenti berjalan.

Menma mendongak. Menatap seorang pria dengan gadis manis berambut panjang yang terlihat mencium pipi si laki- laki di depan pintu apartemennya.

" Daddy?"

..

 **Chap 5 _ Tbc**

 **Yang baper? Yang baper?**

 **Terima kasih sudah menunggu fic jamuran ini.. maaf karena terlalu lama. Laptop saya rusak, hadehh.. mo update jg susah karena signal gak mendukung.**

 **Intinya saya bener- bener mohon maaf krna klamaan gak update..**

 **Selamat menunggu chap selanjutnya lagi~**

 **Kekekekee..**

 **Terima kasih utk review2 kalian, terima kasih bnyk, kawan- kawan..**

 **Semoga terhibur dn maaf bila sekiranya ada kata2 yg kurang enak dibaca..hehe**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos merajalela.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **. .**

Naruto terpekur selama beberapa saat. Menatap drama yang tengah berlangsung di depannya dalam keheningan. Bibirnya terkatup dan ia tak berniat menyuarakan apapun yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Nyuut.

' Shit,' makinya dalam hati.

Ia tak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu entah karena apa. Meski cubitan kecil terasa menyakitkan, Naruto tetap bergeming. Tenggelam dalam heningnya koridor apartemen, membiarkan dirinya dalam pusaran rasa penasaran tentang siapa gadis itu, dan kenapa mereka terlihat begitu dekat, begitu akrab. Sasuke, laki- laki itu terlihat sedikit terganggu. Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak suka disentuh sembarang orang dan pria itu menunjukkan reaksinya meskipun hanya sekilas. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu tak menyukai apa yang telah wanita itu lakukan padanya.

Naruto merasakan Menma melepaskan genggamannya. Gadis itu meliriknya sebentar sebelum kemudian melotot kaget saat si kecil meraung dengan suara lantang, " Tidak boleh!"

" Tidak boleh cium- cium daddy!"

" Menma?" Sasuke menoleh. Terkejut bukan main.

" Tidak dekat- dekat daddy! Bibi Hinata tidak boleh cium- cium daddy!"

Kaki- kaki kecil itu terus bergerak maju. Seakan tidak peduli jika saja akan tersandung dan terjatuh. Sesekali nyaris terjungkal karena langkahnya yang tak seimbang. Menma terus berlari menghampiri keduanya.

Naruto tercekat, memekik pelan ketika sebuah minuman kotak yang sebelumnya berada dalam genggaman Menma kini melayang dan tepat mengenai dagu si gadis berambut panjang.

" Pergi!"

" MENMA!" teriakan Sasuke terdengar lantang. Memekakkan telinga. Kedua netranya menyorot tajam pada sang buah hati yang telah berperilaku tidak sopan tanpa peduli reaksi apa yang akan ditampilkan Menma nantinya.

Dan benar saja, Naruto bisa melihat pria kecil kesayangannya membelalak kaget. Menatap daddy- nya dengan wajah kusut dan ketakutan. Beringsut mundur dan hampir terjatuh karena terbelit kakinya sendiri.

" Astaga," desis Naruto. Berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka dan lekas meraih tubuh si kecil dalam pelukannya. Menggendongnya dalam rengkuhan posesif. Mengusap punggung Menma lembut serta membiarkan lengan- lengan kecil itu melingkari lehernya erat.

" Mommy . ." lirih si kecil berbisik.

Menma gemetar. Tentu saja. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, Naruto bisa merasakannya. Begitu pula isakan kecil yang terdengar begitu bocah itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada sisi wajah Naruto.

Gadis itu melirik Sasuke tajam. Hendak berujar sesuatu namun tak satupun kata berhasil ia lontarkan. Alisnya bertaut dan nafasnya terhembus kasar meski tersendat beberapa kali.

" Naruto-"

" Aku akan membawanya, tidak apa- apa," potong gadis itu cepat.

Menelan ludahnya yang entah kenapa tiba- tiba terasa pahit.

Gadis itu merangsak maju. Bahunya nyaris menyenggol si gadis berambut panjang yang Menma sebut dengan 'Bibi Hinata' beberapa saat lalu. Gadis manis itu tampak merasa bersalah dan terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

Masa bodoh. Naruto tidak peduli. Tidak mau peduli.

Entah kenapa ia begitu kesal.

Gadis itu mengeraskan rahang, menahan luapan emosi yang nyaris meledak. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak berhak. Ia tidak akan mengumbar amarahnya dengan sembarangan sebab ia bukan siapapun di sini. Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya kesal bukan main. Karenanya dengan segera ia berujar, " Maaf mengganggu," pada keduanya kemudian melenggang pergi.

Ia ingin segera menenangkan pria kecil dalam gendongannya. Membawanya melangkah cepat ke sebuah pintu apartemen. Tempat tinggalnya.

" Daddy . ."

" Ssssssh, Menma. Tidak apa- apa."

" Dad. Marah."

" Tidak. Daddy mu tidak marah."

Sementara di belakang sang daddy terpekur.

Menatap punggung si gadis berambut pirang yang menghilang di balik pintu, membawa serta Menma- nya yang tengah menangis ketakutan karena ulahnya.

Sasuke menggeram.

..

..

Menma mengerjap. Menatap mug besar bergambar pokemon di tangan Naruto. Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya dan berkata, " Minum cokelat panasnya, dan setelah itu gosok gigi."

Si kecil menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. Pipinya masih basah, jemari kecilnya memilin- milin usil pada ujung selimut Naruto yang mulai kusut.

" Hei, Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng," Naruto berujar.

" Aku tidak cengeng," kilah si kecil dengan wajah kesal.

" Oh, oh, benarkah? Kau boleh pinjam kacaku dan lihat bagaimana air mata dan ingusmu beleberan kemana- mana."

Naruto terkekeh dengan suara renyah, melirik geli pada Menma yang melengos malu- malu menghindari tatapannya.

" Jadi," si gadis menarik nafas, " Tidak mau cokelatnya?"

Menma mendelik. Lengan kecilnya terulur meraih mug besar dari tangan Naruto. Membuat gadis 25 tahun itu tergelak geli bukan main. Sebentar kemudian suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

" Tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kembali," jemarinya mengusak kepala Menma gemas sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kamar.

.. .. .. .. ..

.. .. ..

" Tidak mau," rengek Menma pada Naruto. Meremas kain kemeja pada bagian bahu milik gadis itu dengan jari- jari kecilnya.

" Tidak mau pulang," ulangnya lirih.

Nyaris menangis saat melihat sang daddy yang berdiri di belakang tubuh Naruto. Menjemputnya pulang . laki- laki itu telah beberapa kali mengucapkan kata maaf yang tak satupun ucapannya mendapat balasan dari si kecil Menma. Bocah lima tahun itu hanya terus merengek dan memeluk leher Naruto semakin erat.

Menma memang mendengar Naruto dan daddy- nya berdebat beberapa saat sebelum kedua orang itu memasuki kamar Naruto yang pintunya terbuka. Dirinya tidak paham, tidak mengerti dengan jelas apa yang mereka debatkan, namun ia tahu sang daddy tak membalas saat gadis pirang teman daddy- nya bersuara ' jangan lakukan lagi, Sasuke. Menma ketakutan. Kau tidak boleh membentaknya apapun yang bocah itu lakukan. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan, jelaskan dengan baik sampai dia mengerti bahwa itu salah dan bagaimana harusnya dia bersikap'.

" Hei, Menma. Jangan begini, Sayang," gumaman Naruto tenggelam dalam bahu kecil Menma.

" Menma, pulang dengan Daddy, oke?" Sasuke menghampiri, dengan wajah lelah kusutnya. Mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang besar dan mengusap kepala anaknya penuh penyesalan. Ia merasa menjadi Daddy yang buruk untuk putranya. Oh, sejak awal bukankah ia memang sangat buruk, mengabaikan bayi kecil- nya yang dirawat baik oleh sang ibu hingga anak itu menginjak usia tiga tahun.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Kemeja kerja pria itu telah berganti dengan kaos hitam lengan pendek juga celana training kelabu yang membungkus kedua kaki panjangnya dengan sempurna.

Menma melirik takut- takut pada sang Daddy. Tidak ingin mendengar daddy- nya membentak untuk ke dua kali.

" Menma, kau bisa datang ke sini besok pagi lagi, hm? Aku akan membuatkanmu omelet untuk bekal dan sereal untuk sarapan pagimu, bagaimana?" bujuk Naruto, mengusap kepala belakang si kecil lembut. Bagaimana pun Menma harus pulang.

Kedatangan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu tidak membuatnya terkejut. Ia sudah mengira bahwa laki- laki ini akan datang untuk menjemput Menma. Bocah itu memang sering berkunjung ke apartemennya, tapi belum pernah sekalipun menginap.

" Menma-"

" Tidak mau. Mau mommy."

Naruto menghela nafas.

" Maafkan Daddy. Hei, ke mana wajah jagoan daddy menghilang?" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, melempar senyum kecil kala melihat sang putra menyembunyikan wajah pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto.

" Naruto- mommy, kau sembunyikan di mana wajah Menma- ku?" Sasuke berujar tanya. Mencoba menarik perhatian si kecil. Telunjuk kanannya bergerak usil menggelitik lubang telinga si kecil yang sesekali mengendik geli.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sasuke memanggilnya mommy, itu sudah biasa sejak beberapa hari lalu tapi kali ini entah kenapa reaksi jantungnya begini berbeda. Debaran keras membuatnya takut kalau- kalau si kecil dalam pelukannya sampai menyadarinya.

" Menma, kita pulang, hm?" bujuk Sasuke mulai lelah. Pada dasarnya dia bukan pria yang sabar dan menyukai anak- anak. Kecuali anaknya sendiri. Tentu saja.

Perlahan wajah Uchiha mini itu mulai terlihat. Matanya mengerjap. Sesekali melirik Sasuke kemudian cepat- cepat mengalihkan pandangan gugup.

" Dobe- mommy ikut?" pintanya ragu dengan suara pelan. Naruto terkekeh.

" Tidak , Menma. Naruto harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya," jawab Sasuke.

Menma merengut.

Sasuke meraih tubuh kecil sang putra dalam gendongannya. Menma terlihat enggan namun tak berani menolak, ia tak ingin Sasuke lebih marah lagi padanya. Bocah itu cukup menyadari jika apa yang dilakukannya pada teman dady nya tadi cukup keterlaluan.

" Maaf, Daddy," bisiknya.

Sasuke menoleh. Hatinya trenyuh. Pria itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum membalas, " Daddy juga minta maaf," disertai senyum kecil yang mampu menarik helaan nafas lega dari si rambut pirang.

Naruto sudah mewanti- wanti pada pria ini untuk tak lagi membuat Menma ketakutan dengan tampang datar bin judes sialannya itu, dan Sasuke sepertinya berhasil membuat si kecil merasa lebih baik karena tahu sang daddy tak lagi marah padanya.

..

..

Hinata meletakkan jas kerjanya pada sofa kamar. Menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada sandaran sofa dengan mata terpejam.

Pikirnya mengembara, mengingat- ingat bagaimana kunjungannya ke apartemen sahabat baiknya beberapa saat lalu. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya ingin bertemu Menma dan tahu bagaimana keadaan putra sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak berniat untuk membuat pria kecil itu menangis karenanya.

" Aku tidak mencium Sasuke," gerutunya pelan dengan bibir mengerucut.

Ponselnya berdering. Gadis itu lantas menoleh, meraih- raih si ponsel dalam saku jas kerjanya kemudian memekik senang begitu membaca nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel pintarnya.

" Hai, ada apa malam- malam menelponku?" sapanya pada si penelepon dengan senyum kecil penuh kerinduan.

" Mm Hm, aku baru saja dari apartemennya namun Menma sedang jalan- jalan dengan teman Sasuke tadi," ujarnya.

Kemudian hening.

" Menma marah padaku, mengira aku mencium mantan suamimu. Astaga, aku hanya berbisik pada Sasuke kalau kau menanyakan kabar mereka berdua dan bukan menciumnya."

" Ah, iya, Menma menangis, tapi teman Sasuke, tunggu! Kurasa kalian terlihat sedikit mirip . . . uhm, gadis itu cepat- cepat menenangkan Menma. Menma terlihat nyaman bersamanya." Hinata tampak berpikir beberapa saat.

" Iya, bahkan nama kalian sekilas terdengar sama," ulang gadis itu.

" Namanya Naruto. Sasuke sempat memanggilnya tadi. Ah, lupakan. Naruko, bagaimana kandunganmu? Apa Gaara merawatmu dengan baik? Aku rindu padamu," rengek Hinata nyaris menangis.

..

..

Naruto menyibak selimutnya kasar. Mengumpat lirih dan menatap ponselnya tajam.

" Siapa tengah malam begini telepon?" gerutunya.

Dengan kesal di raihnya si ponsel dari atas meja nakas. Mengerutkan kening begitu melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

" Papa, ada apa?"

" Uhm, well, aku nyaris tidur lalu papa tiba- tiba menelponku," gadis itu melipat kakinya dan duduk bersila di atas kasur. Celana pendek setengah paha sedikit tertarik ke atas. Gadis itu mendengar ucapan 'papa' nya sambil sesekali menggaruk lengan atasnya yang terbuka. Hell, AC- nya rusak, dan mau tidak mau ia harus memakai kaos longgar tanpa lengan yang membuatnya jadi santapan siap saji oleh nyamuk- nyamuk bedebah di kamar apartemennya.

" Papa, aku tidak bisa pulang cepat, maafkan aku," desahnya lelah.

" Tapi-" ucapannya terputus saat suara tegas sang papa memotong ucapannya.

" Sudah ada Ino dan Sai yang mengurus cafe- ku, Pa," gerutunya dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

Melirik kalender yang menggantung di dinding kamar.

Menghela nafas panjang dan wajahnya terlihat muram setelahnya.

" Pa, ijinkan aku di sini sebentar lebih lama. Katakan pada Utakata untuk tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan pulang sendiri," lirihnya. Rahangnya mengeras. Gadis itu lantas menutup telepon begitu mendengar hembusan kasar sang papa dari seberang telepon.

" Ah, Sialan," desisnya pelan. Rasa kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap. Sudah hampir pagi dan ia sama sekali belum tidur. Gadis itu menggeser duduknya, bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Menatap kosong ke arah depan dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

" Sasuke," gumamnya pelan. Nyaris menangis.

Hingga ketukan pintu membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Siapa lagi sih?

..

..

Naruto mengusap kening Menma dengan nafas terengah karena berlari. Menma demam, keningnya berkeringat dan terasa panas di permukaan telapak tangannya. Gadis itu menyingkirkan anak rambut yang nyaris menutupi mata si bocah lima tahun.

" Uhh," Menma merintih pelan. Matanya tertutup rapat namun Naruto tahu bocah itu tak bisa tidur karena rasa pusing yang mendera akibat demam.

" Aku tidak tahu, tubuh Menma tiba- tiba terasa panas. Ku pikir dia hanya demam biasa dan akan segera sembuh setelah meminum obat, tapi sepertinya tidak," Sasuke duduk di sisi ranjang, membawa baskom dan kain kecil di tangan kokohnya.

" Dia akan baik- baik saja, jangan cemas begitu," tukas Naruto pelan. Meraih kain kecil dari tangan sasuke, membasahinya, kemudian mengompres kening Menma hati- hati. Gadis itu menarik selimut lebih tinggi hingga nyaris menutupi leher putra semata wayang Sasuke.

" Tubuhnya panas, " ulang Sasuke. " Apa Menma akan baik- baik saja?" lanjutnya.

" Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja Menma akan baik- baik saja. Makanya ku bilang jangan cemas," Naruto nyaris memaki pria di sebelahnya. Namun urung begitu melihat wajah memelas Sasuke yang terus saja menatap khawatir pada sang putra.

" Dia hanya demam biasa. Jangan cemas, Menma akan segera sembuh," Naruto menenangkan.

" Uhh, Dad. Marah," lirihan kecil kembali terdengar. Keduanya menoleh.

Menma menggeliat kecil sebelum membuka matanya perlahan. Maniknya bergulir mencari- cari keberadaan sang daddy dan terlihat lega begitu mendapati pria yang dicarinya kini tengah duduk di sisi ranjang bersama dengan Naruto.

" Hai, Jagoan," si pirang menyapa dengan senyum kecil.

" Semuanya terkendali, Komandan. Apa Anda masih pusing?" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh gurauan. Memberi sugesti pada si kecil bahwa semuanya akan baik- baik saja, bahwa sakitnya bukan apa- apa dan akan segera sembuh.

" Mommy, haus," rengek si kecil dengan ringisan kecil.

Sasuke bergegas meletakkan baskom ke atas lantai dan meraih segelas air putih dari atas meja kemudian menghampiri putranya.

" Minum?"

" Tidak mau air putih."

" Hm? Lalu? Kau ingin minum apa, Menma?"

Menma tampak berpikir. " Banana milk dari mommy?"

Naruto mendengus geli. Dasar bocah.

" Kau baru saja minum obat. Tidak boleh minum susu," jelasnya.

Si kecil merengut lucu.

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan gelasnya pada Menma dan membiarkan si kecil kesayangannya minum sejenak dengan bantuan Naruto.

" Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" tanya si pirang begitu pria kecil di depannya selesai minum.

" Tidak mau. Mau mommy," kedua lengan Menma lantas melingkari perut Naruto. Menyandarkan keningnya pada tubuh gadis itu dengan mata terpejam karena pusing yang dirasakannya.

Naruto tersenyum, meringis kecil.

Balas memeluk tubuh kecil dalam pangkuannya kemudian mengusap punggungnya lembut. Berharap Menma segera jatuh dalam lelapnya tidur.

Dari sisi ranjang, Sasuke menatap mereka haru. Hatinya menghangat dan pria itu tak mampu menahan senyum kecil penuh kelegaan.

" Sasuke," panggil Naruto lirih tanpa menoleh.

" Hn?"

" Jangan berteriak pada Menma lagi."

" Aku tahu."

..

..

" Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Naruto. Masih dengan Menma yang berada dalam pangkuannya.

" Aku tidak bisa tidur, Menma- ku sedang sakit."

" Biar aku yang menjaganya. Kau tidur saja, kau tidak mungkin membolos kerja besok," ujar si pirang.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap gadis itu lama sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

" Naruto, yang tadi itu- hn, dia Hinata, temanku dan bekerja satu kantor denganku. Dia tidak menciumku tadi," jelasnya.

Sasuke hanya merasa perlu mengatakannya meski Naruto tak bertanya.

" Dia hanya berbisik dan mengatakan bahwa ibu Menma menanyakan kabar putranya," lanjutnya.

" . . ."

" Ibu Menma sudah menikah dan sedang mengandung saat ini. Tapi ia tak pernah absen menanyakan kabar Menma melalui Hinata, itulah kenapa aku tidak benar- benar bisa memutus hubunganku dengannya. Meski aku tidak mencintainya tapi dia adalah ibu Menma dan dia berhak tahu bagaimana kabar putranya, putra kami. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti jika sewaktu- waktu aku dan dia bertukar kabar melalui telepon," Sasuke menatap lurus pada netra Naruto.

Gadis itu tertegun. Tergagap sebentar kemudian mengalihkan pandangan cepat. Menghindari tatapan serius dari mantan kekasih SMA- nya.

" Ya," balasnya pelan. Dan Naruto tidak akan berbohong jika hatinya terasa begitu lapang, menghangat dan terasa begitu nyaman.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah malu- malu Naruto. Pria 25 tahun itu beranjak, duduk di hadapan Naruto yang menatapnya aneh.

" Ada apa?" bisik Naruto bertanya. Kedua tangannya masih menyangga punggung kecil Menma dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke melempar cengiran kecil yang terlihat begitu menawan. Meraih tenguk gadisnya dan mencium Naruto lembut tepat di bibir.

Naruto tertegun, nyaris tersedak begitu si pria melepas ciumannya dan berbisik, " Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Sejak kita masih duduk di bangku SMA hingga sekarang, perasaanku tak pernah berubah. Kau adalah satu- satunya gadis yang ingin ku nikahi."

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lama.

" Aku mencintaimu," ulangnya berbisik.

' Aku juga, Suke,' balas si gadis dalam hati.

 **Chapter 6_ tbc**

 **Omake**

Naruto mengerjap, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya di dalam ruangan. Kepalanya terasa pening. Sinar matahari terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya melalui jendela kamar yang tirainya terbuka.

Matanya lantas bergulir, mencari- cari sosok pria kecil yang semalam tidur dalam pelukannya.

" Menma sudah bangun?" kernyitnya.

Bergegas turun saat mendengar lengkingan suara Menma dari arah ruang tamu. Naruto merasa yakin Menma sudah sembuh dari demamnya karena ia bisa mendengar gelak tawa si bocah entah bersama siapa.

Gadis itu melangkah ragu- ragu keluar kamar Sasuke, lupa jika hanya mengenakan sweater tebal kebesaran hasil pinjamannya pada pria Uchiha itu dan celana pendek setengah paha yang bahkan tak terlihat karena panjangnya sweater keramat milik si Teme. Dan ngomong- ngomong di mana pria yang sudah lancang menciumnya semalam?

" Menma?" panggilnya.

Kemudian melotot melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" Mommy~!" seru Menma lantang. Berusaha melepas pelukan sang nenek kemudian berlari menerjang kuat tubuh Naruto yang mematung.

" Selamat pagi, Naruto," sapa Mikoto.

Naruto tertegun. Ia ingat wanita ini. Ia jelas mengingat wanita yang memintanya menjauhi Sasuke karena mereka tidak sederajat. Dulu, delapan tahun lalu. Wanita yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Sasuke meski ia mencintai pria itu. Wanita yang dulu memandangnya begitu rendah seolah ia sampah, seolah ia hanyalah kotoran busuk yang tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh siapapun. Karena dia hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi sang papa dari sebuah panti, meninggalkan tempat di mana ia dibesarkan bersama saudari kandungnya yang telah lebih dulu diadopsi oleh keluarga lain. Naruto mengingatnya.

Tapi, ia merasa, saat ini ia tak lagi menemukan pandangan hina itu dari sepasang mata Mikoto. Ada apa dengan wanita itu?

 **End Omake**

 **Gimana? Masih baper?**

 **Yay! Lanjut juga akhirnyeeee ...**

 **Kalo otak lagi lancar diajak jalan ya gini.. tapi rasa2 nya makin gaje deh ceritanya. mohon dimaklumi...**

 **Maaf kalo bnyak typo, gak sempet ngulang baca dr awal. Hehe**

 **Tapi saya luar biasa sneng pas baca review2 dr teman2.. terima kasih suka, saya suka.**

 **Semoga terhibur.**

 **Skali lg terima kasih sudah mau mampir baca, review, nge fav maupun foll.. smoga teman- teman tetap diberikan kesabaran dlam menunggu chap selanjutnya dan chap2 lainnya. Karena saya ini orgnya gak selalu mood pas nulis cerita. Kalo lagi buntu pikiran ya paling2 macet nulisnya, dan ngelanjutinnya bisa lamaaa, huehehehe..**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Lukas.**

 **NB : Jika ada yg tdk berkenan dg cerita saya, saya mohon maaf.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos nyangkut di mana- mana.**

 ** _Italic_** berarti flashback.

 **Chapter 7**

 **. .**

. .

" Tidak mau. Mau mommy!" pekik Menma, melipir menghindari lengan- lengan kokoh sang daddy yang hendak menangkapnya. Bocah itu terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah frustasi milik si daddy karena ulahnya.

" Menma, ini sudah siang, astaga. Daddy ada rapat pagi ini," desah Sasuke lelah. Naruto menatap mereka dari pintu. Badannya bersandar pada kusen dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Dan dia juga belum mandi, ngomong- ngomong.

" Mommy, mandi denganmu?" Menma menghampiri. Meraih pinggang Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Matanya menatap Naruto memelas, berharap gadis itu menuruti keinginannya.

" Tidak boleh," Sasuke menyahut cepat dari arah belakang. Keningnya berkerut dalam dan matanya menyiratkan rasa tidak suka. Tidak setuju lebih tepatnya.

" Daddy saja belum pernah, kenapa kau berani sekali minta mandi bersama dengannya," gerutunya lirih nyaris seperti dengungan. Naruto bahkan tak mampu mendengar ucapannya dengan jelas. Pria itu hanya terlihat menggumam- gumam pelan dengan wajah kesalnya.

Si gadis mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengusap gemas puncak kepala Menma.

" Aku akan memandikan Menma, berikan handuknya padaku, Suke. Kalau begini terus kau bisa terlambat," Naruto meraih handuk cokelat dari bahu Sasuke. Menma melempar cengiran menyebalkan untuk sang daddy begitu mommy- nya menarik pria kecil itu memasuki kamar mandi.

' Dasar setan kecil!'

..

" Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Naruto bertanya. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan badan Menma yang basah habis mandi dengan handuk. Membiarkan beberapa tetesnya jatuh mengenai karpet lembut yang melapisi lantai kamar pemiliknya.

" Hm?" Menma mendongak. Menatap bingung padanya. Belum paham maksud pertanyaan dari dobe- mommy nya.

" Kau sudah tidak pusing lagi?" ulang Naruto.

Menma menggeleng. Bibir kecilnya membalas ," tidak," dengan suara lirih. Jemari kecil itu berusaha keras membuka tutup botol minyak angin yang biasa ia pakai sebelum mengenakan baju.

" Syukurlah," Naruto menggumam. Membantu Menma mengusap tubuh bocah itu dengan minyak. Aroma wangi dari minyak hangat langsung menguar begitu saja, tercium begitu lembut khas aroma bayi.

" Hn, syukurlah," Menma berujar menirukan. Menatap Naruto sejenak kemudian melempar cengiran kecil menggemaskan.

Naruto mendengus, senyumnya ikut merekah.

" Jangan sakit lagi, kau membuat daddy mu kebingungan semalam."

Menma mengerjap.

" Aku juga tidak mau sakit lagi," bibirnya mengerucut. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram lembut bahu Naruto untuk menjaga keseimbangan ketika gadis itu membantunya memakai celana dalam.

Hening selama beberapa saat. Hanya Naruto yang sibuk memakaikan seragam untuk si pria kecil, dan Menma yang sesekali meringis saat tangannya tersangkut kain seragam.

" Tapi daddy marah padaku kemarin," gumamnya pelan kemudian. Naruto mendongak. Menatap wajah sedih Menma, kedua mata bocah itu menatapnya lekat.

Naruto menghela nafas.

" Daddy mu tidak marah, Menma."

" Daddy marah. Daddy marah karena aku melempar susu pada bibi Hinata, itu tidak sopan," Menma membisik. Matanya berkaca- kaca hendak menangis.

" Apa kau merasa bersalah?" tanya Naruto.

Si kecil mengangguk.

Naruto tersenyum keibuan. Menangkup kedua pipi Menma dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

" Maka jangan lakukan lagi, oke?"

Si pria kecil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyum yang sama cerahnya dengan Naruto.

" Oke, Mommy."

" Hei, hei, kenapa jadi keterusan memanggilku mommy," protes Naruto pura- pura kesal.

" Kau mommy- ku," balas Menma pendek disertai kekehan geli dari mulut kecilnya.

..

..

Mikoto Uchiha, ibu Sasuke memandang hangat Menma yang tengah merengek minta diantar Naruto, mengabaikan ajakan sang daddy yang sudah mengeluh karena kesiangan. Wanita paruh baya itu tak mampu menahan senyum saat mendapati putra bungsunya mengumpat pelan ketika Naruto mencium gemas kedua pipi Menma. Sasuke cemburu, ia cukup hafal bagaimana tabiat sang putra.

" Berangkat dengan Sasuke, oke?" bujuk Naruto.

Menma merengut masam.

" Kenapa tidak denganmu saja?" protesnya kesal.

" Aku belum mandi, Menma," desah Naruto lelah.

Si kecil tampak berpikir sejenak, " Belanja bersama lagi?" berujar tanya kemudian seraya berjalan mendekat, menaikkan satu alisnya meminta imbalan karena ia akan menuruti permintaan Naruto.

" Apa?" si pirang melotot, dan melanjutkan, " Tidak, tidak. Kemarin kita sudah membeli banyak makanan dan minuman untukmu. Tidak ada belanja lagi hari ini."

" Tapi aku ingin bertemu paman Toneri, dia berjanji memberiku permen banyak kalau mengajakmu," protes Menma. Lagi.

Astaga.

" Toneri?-" Sasuke cepat menoleh.

" Menma, kau tidak boleh makan permen lagi, semalam kau bahkan lupa gosok gigi," Naruto mendesis.

" Siapa Toneri? Jelaskan padaku!"

" Paman ganteng, Dad. Dia pemilik supermarket di perempatan. Lebih ganteng dari daddy," terang Menma. Dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke mendelik, jelas tidak suka penjelasan dari sang putra. Memangnya ada pria lain yang gantengnya semena- mena selain dirinya? Batinnya sombong.

Naruto melirik. Mencoba membaca raut wajah si pria Uchiha di depannya lalu berkata, " Hm, Toneri bilang dia suka padaku. Aku memutuskan akan menikah dengannya jika dia mela-"

" Tidak boleh!"

" Menma jangan berteriak."

" Daddy juga teriak, Nenek. Marahi dia."

" Astaga."

" Hahahaaa."

..

..

 _" Teme, serius kau mau mengajakku ke rumahmu?" tanya Naruto antusias._

 _Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan sebagai balasan, kedua tangannya sibuk membalik lembaran buku di tangannya._

 _" Teme, chk. Ucapkan dengan jelas, Bodoh!" jemari kurus Naruto menangkup pipi si pria dan memaksa laki- laki itu menoleh ke arahnya._

 _" Dobe," erang Sasuke kesal._

 _" Makanya katakan dengan jelas."_

 _" Cium dulu."_

 _" Pakai? Pukulanku? Oh, atau sepatu baruku?" sahut Naruto kesal._

 _Si pria muda mendecih. Mengecup sekilas pipi Naruto dengan gemas kemudian berujar, " Iya, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada ibuku."_

 _Si gadis melongo sebentar kamudian tergelak._

 _" Apa ini? Kau serius ingin mengenalkanku pada keluargamu? Memangnya kita mau buru- buru menikah, teme?"_

 _Si pria tampak berpikir, meski bibirnya berkedut menahan senyum kecil._

 _" Sepertinya begitu, kau selalu menolak jika aku meminta ciuman darimu, ku pikir setelah menikah kau pasti mau melakukannya, aku mau enam kali sehari, pagi dua kali, siang dua kali- dan malam-"_

 _" Idiot! Jauh- jauh dariku, dasar mesum," maki Naruto mendorong tubuh kekasihnya menjauh. Diam- diam pipinya merona dan Sasuke tak bisa untuk tidak tergelak begitu mendapati tingkah malu- malu Naruto yang begitu menggemaskan._

 _..._

 _" Ayo masuk, ibuku pasti sedang di dapur. Dia suka sekali membuat roti," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lembut. Meremasnya pelan dalam genggaman. Dua bocah usia SMA itu berjalan memasuki dapur._

 _" Teme, apa ibumu akan menyukaiku? Aku takut," si pirang membisik lirih dan dibalas kekehan kecil dari si pemuda yang kemudian berkata, " Ibuku baik. Dia tidak akan menggigitmu, Dobe."_

 _" Ibu, ini Naruto," panggil Sasuke dengan nada riang._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh, seolah terkejut sebelum akhirnya melempar senyum kecil pada keduanya._

 _" Ah, selamat datang, Naruto. Sasuke banyak bercerita tentangmu padaku, ayo duduk," sapa Mikoto._

 _" A- eh, terima kasih, Bibi," balas Naruto canggung._

 _" Sasuke, lekas ganti bajumu dulu, Sayang. Dan kita makan siang bersama."_

 _Senyum si wanita terlihat begitu manis dan anggun, bagai racun. Wanita berparas cantik itu kembali melempar senyum pada si pirang, namun tidak dengan matanya._

 _..._

 _" Kau putri angkat Iruka Umino?" Mikoto berujar tanya._

 _Naruto menoleh dan lantas mengangguk, " Iya, Bi-"_

 _" Oh, jadi benar kau bocah yang dia adopsi dari salah satu panti asuhan kumuh di Konoha," seolah menggumam, wanita itu tersenyum kecil pada dirinya sendiri. Melirik Naruto dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki dengan pandangan menelanjangi._

 _Dan saat itu Naruto mulai merasa tidak begitu nyaman berdekatan dengan si wanita anggun._

 _Ia tahu bagaimana tatapan Mikoto menyiratkan keengganan wanita itu padanya. Dia tak mengatakan apapun tentang ketidak sukaannya pada kehadiran Naruto, belum. Tapi naruto tahu, sepasang netra menawan itu telah menunjukkannya._

 _" Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"_

 _Naruto menarik nafas terkesiap ketika wanita itu kembali bertanya._

 _" Hampir setahun, Bi-"_

 _" Wah, lama juga, ya."_

 _Dan lagi- lagi ucapannya terpotong._

 _" Kau pasti berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan putraku," seolah ada belati tak kasat mata melukai relung hatinya, Naruto diam tak membalas. Hanya menatap Mikoto dengan pandangan yang tak lagi menyiratkan kesopanan._

 _" Dan pasti berat jadi dirimu karena harus bersaing dengan banyak gadis cantik putri_ _ **kandung**_ _dari pengusaha- pengusaha kaya di sekitar sini. Well, Umino memang juga pengusaha, dan bukan lagi perusahaan kecil yang dimilikinya, tapi-"_

 _" Jika hanya sebuah cemooh yang ingin Anda utarakan kepada saya, maka hentikan saja, Bibi. Saya sudah kenyang dengan semua itu, dan tidak ada masalah jika saya ini hanyalah putra angkat Umino Iruka. Papa tetap mencintai saya seperti saya putri kandungnya sendiri," hilang sudah rasa segan Naruto pada ibu Sasuke. Lidah wanita itu begitu tajam, bertolak belakang dengan wajah ayu- nya yang sempat membuat Naruto tenggelam dalam kekaguman._

 _" Ah, tentu saja Umino- san sangat menyayangi putrinya," Mikoto tampak terkejut beberapa saat kemudian berujar disertai kekehan ringan yang membuat Naruto geram bukan kepalang._

 _" Hm, Sasuke tidak pandai memilih teman dan harus ku akui dia tidak pandai pula memilih kekasih," Mikoto menggumam nyaris berbisik. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto._

 _" Harusnya dia memilih gadis yang status sosialnya lebih tinggi," dengungnya lagi. Dan Naruto tidak tuli untuk mendengar semua gerutuan pelan dari wanita bersurai kelam itu._

 _Hanya saja, ia memilih untuk diam. Menulikan pendengarannya._

 _Karena ia tahu, ia tak butuh mengatakan alasan apapun agar wanita itu menyukainya._

 _..._

 _" Hai, Papa."_

 _Naruto memeluk leher Iruka dari belakang, mengecup pipinya cepat sebelum meringis pelan saat jemari kokoh papanya mencubit pucuk hidungnya gemas seraya tertawa._

 _" Aw, Papa, sakit tahu," gerutunya. Berjalan memutari sofa dan duduk di sebelah sang papa._

 _" Ada apa? Bibi pengasuh bilang Papa memanggilku," Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Iruka, membiarkan laki- laki kesayangan yang telah merawatnya itu mengusap kepalanya lembut._

 _" Apa Papa mengganggu belajarmu?"_

 _" Tidak. Aku tidak sedang belajar, Pa. Aku sedang menyelesaikan game- Aw!"_

 _" Bocah nakal. Memangnya kau tidak ada PR?" Iruka bertanya gemas setelah menjewer telinga si pirang main- main._

 _" Ada, tapi aku sudah pesan pada Sasuke untuk berangkat pagi besok agar aku bisa menyalin pekerjaan rumahnya," balas Naruto disertai cengiran kecil._

 _" Astaga, Sayang. Kerjakan PR- mu sendiri-"_

 _" Tidak mau. Aku malas memikirkan rumus- rumus KIMIA dan teman- temannya. Aku lebih suka tugas Bahasa. Jepang, inggris, apa saja," potong Naruto cepat dan Iruka kembali terkekeh._

 _" Benarkah?"_

 _" Uhm," si pirang mengangguk cepat._

 _" Memang apa cita- citamu nanti?"_

 _" Aku? Ingin jadi penulis novel dan uhm . . . bagaimana kalau aku membuka toko buku yang ada cafe nya? Cafe buatanku sendiri, Pa. Dan punya beberapa karyawan juga koki," ujar Naruto antusias, pandangannya menerawang, membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika apa yang ia inginkan akan jadi kenyataan satu hari nanti._

 _" Boleh juga. Tapi bagaimana dengan perusahaan Papa?"_

 _" Eh?" Naruto menoleh._

 _" Ah, aku lupa kalau kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke nanti dan suamimu itu yang akan menggantikanku, begitu' kan?"_

 _" Papa," rengut Naruto, mencubit perut Iruka dengan pipi merona, " Aku belum ingin menikah. Aku masih ingin sekolah lalu kuliah di sebuah universitas dan punya teman yang banyak."_

 _Iruka tersenyum kecil._

 _" Tentu. Papa setuju dengan rencana jangka panjangmu, Sayang. Lalu, ada yang ingin Papa sampaikan padamu. Ini tentang kepindahan kita-"_

 _" Pindah? Kita mau pindah?" Naruto melotot. Bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Iruka lekat menuntut jawaban._

 _" Ya. Maafkan Papa, Naruto. Tapi Papa harus mengurus cabang di Suna yang tidak mengalami kemajuan. Sama sekali. Apa kau keberatan? Kau bisa tinggal dengan nenek dan kakekmu di sini jika tidak ingin ikut denganku. Aku akan sering- sering mengunjungimu nanti."_

 _Naruto terpekur._

 _Ia cukup tahu jarak konoha dan Suna cukup jauh. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan laki- laki yang sudah merawat dan menyayanginya ini jatuh sakit karena kelelahan sebab ia memilih tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek di konoha._

 _Lalu jika ia ikut serta bersama papanya, bagaimana dengan . . . Sasuke?_

 _Berpisah dengan laki- laki itu bukan pilihannya, ia tidak mau, tapi dia tidak mungkin juga jika dirinya membiarkan sang papa kesepian di Suna. Lagi pula bibi Mikoto . . . astaga, kenapa begitu tiba- tiba..._

 _..._

 _Naruto menatap ragu- ragu ruang tamu di kediaman Uchiha begitu Mikoto membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk dengan raut heran._

 _" Masuklah. Sasuke sudah mengatakan padaku lewat telepon kalau kau mengatakan padanya jika 'kita punya janji untuk membuat roti bersama hari ini sambil menunggu kedatangannya dari ekstra basket', mm hm, aku merasa tidak pernah membuat janji ataup-"_

 _" Aku memang membohongi Sasuke karena ingin bertemu dengan Bibi sendirian, tanpa Sasuke," balas Naruto cepat. Masih berdiri di depan pintu. Tak berniat masuk dan membiarkan si wanita berambut kelam berbalik kembali menghadap padanya._

 _" Oh, bertemu denganku?" Mikoto menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mengernyit heran dengan satu alis terangkat._

 _Naruto mengangguk._

 _" Ada apa? Bisa katakan cepat? Karena roti- ku tidak bisa menunggu."_

 _Naruto menatap wanita itu lekat. Rasa tidak suka jelas terlihat di sana, di kedua mata Mikoto. Kenapa?_

 _Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang._

 _" Bibi, aku mencintai Sasuke," ujarnya menuai lirikan aneh dari Mikoto. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil, begitu anggun seperti yang pertama Naruto lihat, tapi tatapan pongah juga tersirat di kedua netranya, pandangan yang begitu menusuk hingga sesaat Naruto lupa caranya bernafas._

 _" Lalu?"_

 _" Dan Sasuke juga mencintaiku," lanjut si pirang._

 _Mikoto makin mengernyit bingung. Percaya diri sekali bocah ini._

 _" Benarka-"_

 _" Jika, ini hanya jika, jika suatu saat Sasuke menikah denganku apakah menurut Bibi Sasuke akan bahagia?" tanya Naruto cepat._

 _Mikoto terdiam. Menatap gadis di depannya dengan raut aneh._

 _Wanita itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang._

 _" Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dirasakan putraku nanti. Tapi aku cemas jika ia akan tertarik pada gadis lain sementara istrinya tengah hamil tua di rumah. Sasuke selalu hidup dengan kesempurnaan, ia selalu mendapat sanjungan dimanapun. Lalu, jika suatu hari nanti ia menikah denganmu, ah, maaf-"_

 _" Tidak apa- apa. Katakan saja, aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi. Bocah urakan yang tidak tahu sopan santun, atau apapun, tidak apa- apa katakan saja, Bibi," potong Naruto cepat._

 _" hm, well, teman- temanku pasti akan membicarakannya di belakang. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke tertekan karena banyak gunjingan yang tertuju padanya sebab ia salah memilih seorang pendamping hidup," lanjut Mikoto._

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban ibu Sasuke. Gadis itu menjilat bibirnya pelan dan kembali bertanya, " Lalu, Bibi, jika Sasuke menikah dengan gadis lain yang katakan saja hidupnya selalu dikelilingi dengan kemewahan, derajat yang tinggi, orang tua yang punya nama besar, dan tentu mereka adalah orang tua kandung anak itu. Apa Sasuke akan bahagia?"_

 _" Tentu," balas Mikoto cepat._

 _" Kenapa tidak?" wanita itu melanjutkan._

 _Naruto terdiam beberapa saat._

 _" Jika demikian aku akan pergi," ujarnya._

 _Mikoto diam._

 _" Bibi tidak perlu mencari banyak alasan agar aku menjauhi Sasuke. Katakan saja jika sejak awal Bibi memang tidak menyukaiku. Bagi sebagian orang, membenci tidak butuh alasan. Aku tidak akan memaksa orang lain untuk menerima kondisiku yang seperti ini. Jika ku pikir- pikir, tidak ada bedanya meskipun itu putri kandung maupun bukan, jika Sasuke dan gadis itu bisa saling mencintai dan melengkapi, mereka pasti akan bahagia. Dan sepertinya tidak akan ada masalah jika- . . jika suatu saat nanti Sasuke menikah denganku. Aku memang hanyalah anak adopsi. Anak liar yang dipungut seorang Umino Iruka dari Panti asuhan kumuh. Gunjingan mungkin akan kami terima tapi tak sehebat ketika gosip perselingkuhan istri perdana menteri dengan bawahannya mencuat ke media, gosip itu pasti akan segera reda. Dan Bibi pasti sudah tahu itu. Tapi memang sejak awal Bibi sudah tidak menyukaiku, jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan menghentikannya. Sasuke harus lebih menyayangi ibunya dari pada pacar SMA- nya-"_

 _" Tunggu, apa maksudmu?"_

 _" Aku akan pergi, Bibi. Jadi Bibi bisa pilihkan gadis mana yang pantas untuk Sasuke mulai sekarang. Aku akan ikut senang jika Sasuke bahagia dengan pilihan Bibi."_

 _" . . ."_

 _" Terima kasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktunya, Bibi. Permisi."_

 _. . . . . ._

 _" Tumben sekali kau mengajakku kencan akhir pekan begini?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menekuk lututnya sedikit agar ia bisa melihat raut kusut si pirang yang tengah bermain dengan ponselnya._

 _" Kau menyebalkan, sih. Tidak romantis. Aku sudah capek menunggumu mengajakku kencan, jadi aku yang mengajakmu, lagi pula ini untuk perayaan kelulusan kita," balas Naruto tanpa menoleh. Si pemuda tergelak. Tak peduli pandangan berpasang- pasang mata yang tertuju padanya dari gerombolan gadis di pasar kota. Mereka memang berada di pasar kota, ngomong- ngomong._

 _" Dobe, ibuku sedikit aneh akhir- akhir ini."_

 _" Kenapa memang?"_

 _" Ibu jadi sering diam dan melamun. Dan suka sekali menawariku untuk berkenalan dengan anak- anak temannya."_

 _" Oh, baguslah. Kau jadi punya banyak teman di luar sekolah," si pirang menanggapi. Matanya masih fokus pada layar datar di genggamannya._

 _" Tapi aku tidak mau punya banyak teman, apalagi cewek."_

 _" Bibi mengenalkanmu dengan banyak gadis? Wow," Naruto meliriknya aneh, bibirnya berkedut pelan menahan senyum kecil._

 _" Kau tidak cemburu? Kenapa wajahmu begitu, sih? Harusnya kau marah- marah," Sasuke mendengus, menuai derai tawa dari si pirang yang membuat hati sasuke menghangat. Naruto pasti benar- benar menaruh kepercayaan padanya, dia percaya bahwa Sasuke tidak akan memilih gadis lain selain dirinya. Dan Sasuke merasa senang dengan pemikirannya itu. Ia juga percaya pada Naruto._

 _" Marah? Jadi, aku harus memukul kepalamu dengan ponselku, begitu? Maksudku untuk meluapkan perasaan kesal dan cemburu."_

 _" Hn?"_

 _" Aku tidak mau, Suke. Sayang kan ini ponsel mahal," Naruto tergelak. Sasuke mendengus. " Aku tidak akan marah. Selama kau bahagia, aku juga bahagia, Teme." Lanjut gadis itu. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket._

 _" Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke kesal._

 _" Aku hanya mau denganmu. Jika itu bukan dirimu, aku tidak mau," tambahnya._

 _" Teme."_

 _" Hn?"_

 _" Bagaimana kalau kita putus saja?"_

 _Hening._

 _Hening._

 _" Apa?"_

 _._

 _._

" . . . . – ruto? Naruto?!"

" Ah."

" Astaga, ada apa denganmu, Bodoh!? Lihat, kertasnya basah karena kopimu," Shikamaru menggerutu. Menarik cepat tumpukan kertas di hadapan Naruto dengan wajah kusut.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar. Mengingat masa lalu bukan hal yang bagus.

" Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menumpahkannya. Lagi pula itu salahmu, Shika-san. Kau mengagetkanku," kilah Naruto cepat pada sang editor. Tangannya lantas meletakkan kaleng kopi ke atas meja dengan buru- buru. Tidak mau jika sampai tumpah lagi dan mengenai tulisannya.

" Oh, masih bisa menyalahkanku?"

" Eh? Tidaaak, aku hanya bercanda, tehee. Kau bisa menge print nya lagi, aku akan mengganti kertasnya nanti."

" Chk, merepotkan," umpat si lelaki kemudian berlalu.

" Galak sekali sih? Kau marah- marah karena kurang tidur gara- gara istrimu mengidam malam- malam'kan?" seru Naruto kesal.

" Harusnya kau bersyukur Temari- nee membangunkanmu tengah malam saat dia ingin makan sesuatu dan bukannya membangunkan suami tetangga- EEEH!" Naruto berlari menghindar saat sebuah jam weker terlempar begitu saja ke arahnya.

" Editor kurang ajar! Jangan semena- mena dong. Aku bisa menuntutmu-"

" Lakukan saja, Bocah idiot. Aku tidak peduli. Kau pikir siapa yang mau jadi editor dari bocah menyebalkan sepertimu selain aku?" potong Shikamaru cepat.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir. Kembali duduk di kursinya.

" Iya, iya."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Pertemuannya dengan sang nyonya Uchiha pagi tadi membuat perasaannya tidak nyaman. Mood- nya luar biasa hancur dan niatnya untuk bermalas- malasan sambil main game di apartemen harus rela ia batalkan mengingat jika dirinya tidak ingin dekat- dekat dengan ibu Sasuke saat ini. Oh, atau entah sampai kapan.

Wanita itu terus membujuknya untuk tinggal selepas Sasuke dan Menma keluar apartemen, namun tidak bisa, ia menolaknya dengan begitu sopan. Bahkan ia nyaris tidak percaya masih bisa membalas ucapan Mikoto dengan begitu baik.

" Naruto? Dicari tuh," Shikamaru berseru dari arah pintu.

" Wooo, pacar Naruto- chan datang," goda teman kerja Shikamaru yang bernama Kotetsu.

Dan Naruto langsung tahu jika itu adalah Sasuke.

" Kenapa tidak jemput Menma dulu?" protesnya begitu ia menemui si pria Uchiha di depan pintu ruang kerja Shikamaru.

" Kita akan menjemputnya bersama lalu pergi makan siang," balas Sasuke setelah menyempatkan diri mengecup singkat puncak kepala gadis pirang- nya.

" Makan siang?"

" Hn. Dan kau tidak boleh menolak."

" jika itu gratis mana mungkin ku tolak. Kau tahu, bocah bandelmu itu sudah menguras dompetku kemarin."

" Itu bagus. Dalam waktu dekat kau tidak akan pergi ke supermarket tempat siapa itu bekerja, kau tidak boleh dekat- dekat dengannya."

" Siapa?" Naruto mendengus geli.

" Toneri maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Wajah Sasuke berubah masam. " Menma bilang kalian baru bertemu sekali dan kau sudah hapal namanya?" erangnya kesal.

" Memangnya tidak boleh? Dia ganteng loh. Gantengnya keterlaluan sampai- sampai aku nyaris melompat ke arahnya-"

" Dobe!"

Naruto tergelak.

 **Chapter 7_bersambung**

 **Teheee.. ini garing, serius.**

 **Makasih sudah mau mampir baca.**

 **Makasih yang terus kasih semangat lewat review.**

 **Jadiin cerita ini favorite jg yg sdh follow cerita gaje ajaib ngaco ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa chap selanjutnya.**

 **Yang tambah bingung? Hayo angkat jari.**

 **Jangan ya T.T**

 **Maaf, kalo ada dr cerita ini yng menurut teman- teman tdk sesuai harapan.**

 **Yg sabar sama saya..saya aja sabar kok ngetiknya...**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas.**

Tambahan :

Pertama : Apa kira- kira ada yang minat baca kalo seumpama, seumpama ya ini, saya bikin ficlet, drable, one shoot, dll di Wattpad. Dlu kayaknya pernah ada yang nanyain apa sya punya akun di sana. Oke, saya punya, LukazLuke154 yang profilnya gambar si mayat hidup ganteng ituh. Tapi selama ini cuma buat baca dan komen fic2 lain.

Ini gara- gara Broke ngiming2in saya supaya mau bikin di WP. Dia kan udah terjun duluan di sana, bikin cerita dan lain sebagainya.

Ke dua : Ada yang tanya kapan Gamabunta lanjut. Jawabannya kapan- kapan. Hehe. Selesaiin ini dlu deh, biar bs bener2 fokus ke cerita yg satu itu. Gak tau kenapa dulu itu tiba- tiba jalan ceritanya menggok alias belok gak sesuai rencana, dan alhasil, begini jadinya, susah bkin ending.

Sekian dari saya.

Lukas


	9. Chapter 9

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos menunjukkan bahwa yang ngetik juga manusia. Ini serius.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Chapter 8**

 **. .**

. .

" Bagaimana kalau ciken barger _(Chicken Burger),_ Dad?"

" Ramen saja, Suke. Lebih hemat."

" Tidak, tidak. Ciken- nya lebih enak, Dad. Itu saja. Lebih keren dan bisa dapat boneka pokemon gratis," Menma menarik- narik lengan baju sang Daddy yang tengah menyetir. Ia bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati tuas transmisi mobil daddynya.

" Aku mau bonekanya sepuluh," tambahnya seraya menunjukkan kesepuluh jemari kecilnya yang montok.

Dari jok belakang Naruto menyahut cepat, " Yang benar saja sepuluh? Perutmu yang kecil itu tidak akan muat makan 10 paket besar Chicken Burger. Lebih baik Ramen saja."

" Tidak. Siapa sudi."

Eh, Curut. Anak siapa punya mulut kurang ajar begini. Tadi pagi saja masih manja- manja eh giliran sudah sembuh benar judesnya amit- amit.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan ke depan untuk mencubit pipi Menma dengan kesal sembari berujar, "Bahasamu, _Son._ Kendalikan, oke?"

" Mom, jangan pegang- pegang! Aku sedang kesal padamu," menepis cepat tangan si calon mommy dan mengusap pipinya beringas karena cukup nyut- nyutan bekas dicubit.

" Apa? Kau kesal padaku? Baguslah."

" Oh, astaga," Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. " Bagaimana kalau kalian diam saja, telingaku berdenging," tukasnya.

" Mana bisa begitu, Dad. Mommy bandel," Menma menyahut cepat. Melirik sinis pada Naruto yang tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

" Siapa bilang aku bandel?" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menengok si kecil yang bersila di jok depan dengan ekspresi kusut. Menepis- nepis kasar jemari usilnya yang bersemangat mencubiti pipi gembil si bocah yang nyaris seperti bakpao.

" Menma. Naruto," Sasuke mulai jengah.

" Kenapa tidak mau duduk di depan bersamaku?" protes Menma.

" Lalu memangkumu? Jariku sedang sakit karena terjepit pintu, ingat? Mana mungkin aku bisa memangkumu?" Naruto membalas cepat.

" Memang sakitnya merembet sampai kaki? Sampai paha? Yang sakit jari 'kan?" Menma melotot dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

" Ah, anak pintar," Naruto membalas kalem. Menepuk pelan puncak kepala Menma dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Bukan, ia bukannya tidak mau duduk dengan Menma, ia hanya tengah menahan diri untuk tidak buang air kecil di mobil Sasuke. Memangku Menma berarti membiarkan kandung kemihnya semakin tertekan dan . . . . cukup, cukup waktu kelas 5 SD saja dia terakhir kali mengompol.

" Chk, Mommy menyebalkan/ Duut."

Eh?

" Menma, kau buang angin?" Sasuke mengernyit. Melirik geli pada sang putra yang melengos dengan wajah merona hebat karena malu. Naruto tergelak setengah mampus di belakang sementara sang daddy hanya mendengus dengan senyum kecil. Kalem sekali pokoknya.

" Berhenti tertawa, Mom. Daddy~" protes si kecil. Meminta bantuan Sasuke untuk menghentikan Naruto.

" Oke. Oke."

Menma kembali menghembuskan nafas kasar dan menarik nafasnya kembali dengan cepat.

Hidungnya berkedut.

Astaga.

" Ugh, bau sekali. Dad, buka jendelaku. Aku bisa mati menciumnya lama- lama."

..

..

" Suke, apa maksudmu? Yang ini lebih bagus untuk pertumbuhan Menma."

" Tidak boleh terlalu manis, Dobe. Menma tidak suka yang manis, Sayang."

" Siapa bilang? Dia selalu makan sereal cokelat saat bersamaku, juga permen."

" Jadi, Nyonya dan Tuan memesan ap-"

" Yang ini nutrisinya lebih tinggi," Sasuke ngotot.

" Tau darimana kalau itu bernutrisi tinggi, Te- Suke?"

" Astaga," Menma mendesis prihatin. Menatap keduanya sembari menggeleng berkali- kali dan menghela nafas panjang. Gayanya sudah seperti kakek berumur yang menyesalkan kelakuan buruk kedua cucunya.

" Jadi pesan tidak? Kakiku sudah di gigiti semut," erangnya kemudian.

" Kesemutan, Menma. Bukan digigiti. Sabar sebentar, biar daddy yang pilih, oke?" bujuk Sasuke.

" Tidak oke. Biar aku saja yang pilih," merangsak maju, Menma mengulurkan tangan pada Naruto minta digendong yang dibalas dengusan geli sebelum akhirnya gadis itu meraih si kecil dalam gendongannya agar bisa melihat daftar menu yang ada di atas meja pemesanan.

Sebentar kemudian bocah itu mencebik.

Mengerutkan dahinya cepat. Begitu banyak tulisan yang tidak ia mengerti. Ia baru berumur lima dan Sakura- sensei-mantan-kandidat-calon- mommynya belum mengajarkan padanya cara membaca dengan baik dan benar. Ia sadar bahwa baru belasan huruf yang dihapalnya di luar kepala berkat bantuan sang daddy.

Bibirnya menggumam pelan. Berusaha keras untuk membaca sebuah kata yang di pikirnya paling mudah untuk dibaca, " Orr e o, Mom, apa huruf setelah r? Bentuknya mirip seperti cacing kepanasan. Tiba- tiba aku lupa," bisiknya pelan pada sang mommy.

" S?"

" Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong 'kan?" tatapannya penuh curiga.

" Hmm."

Si kecil mengangguk mantap. Kembali melempar pandangannya pada menu di atas meja. Mengabaikan tatapan geli dari banyak pasang mata di sekitarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian mendongak dan berkata, " Kakak, aku ingin pesan apa yang dipesan daddy-ku saja deh," dengan wajah luar biasa kesal.

..

" Mom, kenyang. Tidak habis," tangan- tangan kecil mendorong sebuah mangkuk ke hadapan Naruto.

" Perutku sudah tidak muat," tambahnya cepat begitu sang mommy membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tak lupa menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dibalik seragamnya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, " Oke. Biar sisanya daddy- mu yang makan."

" Aku sudah kenyang, Naruto. Kau saja," sahut Sasuke cepat.

Si pirang mendumel pelan, "Inilah kenapa banyak wanita yang gemuk setelah punya anak."

Menma mendengus. Menatap keduanya lekat secara bergantian. Diam- diam tersenyum, merasa begitu girang saat ia menyadari jika ia tak perlu lagi merasa kesal pada teman- temannya ketika mereka mengejek dirinya yang tidak memiliki ibu. Mereka salah, kini ia memiliki Naruto sebagai mommy- nya yang luar biasa cerewet tapi sangat baik padanya.

Chima- chan, sahabat baiknya, adik dari Shikadai- nii yang bicaranya selalu ketus tapi benar itu pernah bilang kalau ibu tiri jahat seperti dalam dongeng putih salju, dongeng yang tidak pernah dobe- mommy- nya dengar saat kecil, katanya. Tapi sepertinya, ucapan temannya itu salah. Naruto tidak pernah berteriak dan membentaknya. Naruto juga tidak pernah marah- marah sambil membawa centong kayu dan pakai daster yang sobeknya sekilan seperti yang ditakutkan obito- nii- channya. Naruto itu baiiiiiik, tapi cerewet dan suka menggodanya. Dan Menma menyukai itu.

Tapi . . .

" Daddy," panggilnya.

Sasuke lantas menatap putra semata wayangnya, menantikan apa yang akan bocah itu utarakan sebentar lagi. Begitu pun Naruto, ia meraih jus jeruknya dengan tatapan penuh tanya pada si kecil Menma.

" Obito- nii bilang Daddy dan Mommy akan cepat- cepat menikah. Jadi, kapan?"

Brruhh. Si pirang sontak menyemburkan minumannya.

Sementara Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Secepatnya, Sayang."

Dan Naruto hanya mampu menatap keduanya dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

..

..

Menma tertidur di pangkuan Naruto. Mereka telah dalam perjalanan pulang sebelum Sasuke kembali lagi ke kantor. Bocah gemuk itu berceloteh banyak hal tentang kegiatannya di sekolah bersama sahabat baiknya, Chima, beberapa saat lalu. Dan berniat masuk sekolah dasar di tempat yang sama dengan sahabat baiknya itu. Kemudian masuk SMP, SMA, lalu kuliah dan menikah. Bahkan dengan penuh percaya diri berkoar jika ia bercita- cita menikahi artis cantik suatu saat nanti dan beli banyak boneka pokemon, Gamabunta, apa saja. Bagus, hasil didikan Sasuke memang luar biasa.

Naruto hanya mampu geleng kepala dan membiarkan si bocah yang pada akhirnya kelelahan kemudian memanjat kaki gadis itu untuk bisa duduk di atas pangkuan dan tertidur dalam pelukannya.

" Menma selalu bercerita tentang Chima," celetuk Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sasuke melirik sebentar lalu membalas, " Hn. Dia bocah idiot yang punya hobi tidur di mana saja. Bicaranya sok pintar dan suka sekali mengatai putraku."

Si pirang mengernyit. Menoleh pada Sasuke yang terlihat akan melanjutkan ucapannya, " Shikamaru. Editormu. Dia ayahnya."

" Eh?"

" Bocah itu suka sekali meracuni otak emas putraku dengan bualan dan cerita- cerita konyolnya."

" Wah, wah, bukannya kau juga, Teme?"

" Mana mungkin," balas Sasuke cepat menuai cebikan lucu dari bibir Naruto yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tak setuju dengan jawaban Sasuke barusan.

Gadis itu menunduk untuk mengecup pelan puncak kepala si pria kecil, mengusap pipinya lembut sebelum tersenyum gemas.

Menma Uchiha tumbuh dengan pemikirannya yang dewasa di beberapa sisi, menurutnya. Meski bocah itu berusia lima tahun, ia telah mampu mengerti dengan keadaan ayahnya. Tentang bagaimana status laki- laki itu dan bagaimana sibuknya sang ayah dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Menma tak banyak menuntut. Jelas itu kelebihan yang luar biasa.

Kemudian dari segi bahasa pun kosa kata yang dimiliki bocah itu telah begitu banyak dan beragam, Naruto tak heran mengingat Menma tumbuh dan berkembang bersama banyak orang, termasuk Obito yang mungkin tanpa sadar mengajarkan banyak kata yang sebenarnya belum pantas ia dengarkan. Namun begitu ada kalanya ketika Menma bisa tidak mengerti sama sekali arti dari apa yang telah ia ucapkan sebab pada dasarnya imitasi adalah salah satu cara termudah seorang anak belajar untuk berkembang.

Sasuke pernah mengatakan padanya jika dulu ia bahkan tak mau melihat putranya dan membiarkan ibunya saja yang merawat Menma. Sasuke pernah membenci hidupnya, dulu. Tapi kemudian, di usia Menma yang memasuki tahun ke tiga, ia mulai bisa menerima kehidupannya dan mulai berpikir dewasa. Kemudian menata hidupnya kembali yang sempat berantakan selama beberapa tahun sebelumnya. Laki- laki itu sadar Menma membutuhkannya dan mau tidak mau ia harus merawat putranya sendiri. Bagaimana pun bocah itu ada karena kelakuan bodohnya di masa lalu.

Laki- laki itu tak pula menyalahkan Naruto atas kepergiannya, sungguh. Meski tak pelak ia sempat merasa kecewa luar biasa pada gadis manis itu. Namun, tak mampu membuatnya melupakan bagaimana perasaannya pada Naruto yang bahkan tak berubah hingga sekarang. Ia tetap mencintai Naruto. Mencintai bagaimana gadis itu mampu membuat hatinya ketar- ketir setiap mereka berdekatan, bagaimana gadis itu memberikan perhatian padanya dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan, juga bagaimana cara gadis itu meremukkan hatinya yang justru semakin membuatnya jatuh cinta. Oh, hell, Sasuke mengatakan itu semalam dan Naruto tak bisa menahan guratan memerah yang menjalar bebas hingga ke kedua telinganya.

Sasuke juga mengatakan jika ia tidak menyesal memiliki Menma. Selama ini Menma lah yang membuatnya banyak belajar menjadi lebih dewasa dan menjadi seorang ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Sasuke memang tidak pernah sekalipun mencintai mantan istrinya, tapi ia menyayangi sang putra dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Naruto tak mampu berkata apapun kala itu sebab sedikit banyak karena kepergiannya lah yang membuat Sasuke mengalami itu semua. Ah, permainan takdir sungguh luar biasa.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, mengeratkan pelukan pada Menma yang begitu menggemaskan. Naruto benar- benar telah jatuh hati pada pria kecil ini bahkan sejak pertama ia melihat fotonya di dinding ruang tamu Sasuke. Menma seperti magnet yang mampu menarik perhatiannya dengan luar biasa.

.. .. ..

Mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke memasuki halaman luas apartemen mereka. Naruto lantas keluar dengan Menma dalam gendongannya.

" Dobe," panggil Sasuke. Laki- laki itu ikut turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya.

" Ibu mengundangmu makan malam bersama nanti, uhm, malam ini."

" . . . ."

" Seharusnya aku tak perlu mengatakan ini. Kau' kan sudah sering datang ke rumahku. Kau harus datang, oke?" Sasuke kembali melanjutkan.

" Teme, aku-"

" Apa kau ada acara lain?" potong pria itu cepat.

Naruto diam selama beberapa saat lalu menjawab ragu- ragu, " Iya."

" Benarkah? Apa tidak bisa ditunda, Sayang? Aku ingin kau datang nanti malam. Kalau kau masih 'canggung' berdekatan dengan ibuku, setidaknya kau bisa datang untukku dan Menma. Bocah ini pasti girang sekali dengan kedatanganmu," Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala putranya. Mengabaikan kilatan kaget dari kedua mata Naruto meski hanya sekilas.

Naruto memandang Sasuke aneh, berpikir apa Sasuke telah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara dirinya dan nyonya Mikoto. Apa wanita itu yang memberi tahu Sasuke?

" Sasuke, aku-"

" Hm?" si pria mendongak, menatap lekat pada dua manik cemerlang milik si Namikaze.

" Aku akan datang," putus Naruto kemudian. Dan senyum Sasuke merekah.

Meraih tenguk si gadis dan mencium bibirnya cepat.

" Terima kasih. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

" Astaga, tidak perlu. Kau pikir aku buta jalan? Begitu keluar dari rumah, aku langsung melihat pintu apartemenmu, Bod- chk," Naruto sadar ia nyaris mengumpat. Ahh, ia benar- benar harus memperbaiki cara bicaranya yang kadang terdengar begitu kasar.

Sasuke mendengus geli.

" Sudah. Kau bisa kembali ke kantor. Jam istirahatmu sebentar lagi pasti habis."

" Jam istirahatku telah habis sejak satu jam yang lalu, Dobe."

" Astaga-"

" Tidak masalah. Aku Bos- nya."

" Cih, sombongnya. Aku pergi," Naruto berbalik dan beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Di langkah ke lima gadis itu berhenti. Ragu- ragu menoleh pada si pria dan menghampirinya lagi.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan gadis kesayangannya ini sebelum akhirnya sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi kanannya.

" Se- selamat bekerja, Teme," ucap Naruto kemudian cepat- cepat meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah merona hebat.

Dan Sasuke hanya mampu tertegun dengan jantung yang berdebar lebih kencang. Astaga, Naruto.

..

..

Sasuke tidak mengerti, ia tidak tahu ada apa di antara Naruto dan sang ibu. Semalam wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu terdengar begitu bersemangat ketika ia memberitahu jika Naruto kembali melalui telepon. Begitu si pirang ikut terlelap bersama Menma di atas ranjangnya, Sasuke lantas menyelimuti mereka berdua dan beranjak untuk menelepon sang ibu lalu mengabari wanita paruh baya itu jika Menma terserang demam. Mikoto sempat mengomel ini itu padanya tentang cara merawat dan menasehati seorang putra dengan baik dan benar sesuai aturan per Uchiha an yang terdengar sangat membosankan di telinga Sasuke. Bahkan ia masih ingat Mikoto pernah menjewer telinganya ketika ia membuat teman se TK nya menangis berkat sebuah permen karet yang ia tempelkan di rambut teman sekelasnya itu.

Shit. Dia tidak mau mengingatnya.

Kemudian ibunya dengan menggebu mengatakan jika dia akan datang pagi- pagi buta ke apartemennya demi bertemu cucunya dan sang calon menantu. Dan benar saja, ibunya datang dengan sekeranjang buah- buahan segar serta sebuah kardus segi panjang berisi lima boneka rilakuma imut untuk cucu kesayangan- Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak membuang mainan bedebah itu. Demi Tuhan, anaknya laki- laki, bukan bocah yang akan menjadi sosok perawan bertubuh bohay suatu hari nanti.

Lalu, lalu, wanita itu juga menyempatkan diri untuk menengok keduanya yang tidur di kamar Sasuke dan memekik gemas, meraih ponsel dan memotret keduanya dengan penuh semangat ibu- ibu sosialita. Mengirimnya di jejaring sosial serta tak lupa menuliskan _'My cutie daughter in law with my sweet grandson. Aww, they are like the angels :3 '_ yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan emoticon tambahan yang sempat- sempatnya diselipkan di akhir kalimat. Ibunya benar- benar luar biasa, mengerikan. Beginikah ibu- ibu sosialita? Apa Naruto kelak juga akan seperti itu?

Astaga, sampai di mana tadi?

Oh, dia bukan pria berotak merayap- baca: jongkok- yang tidak tahu ketika Naruto terlihat menghindari sang ibu. Tak hanya sekali namun beberapa kali ketika ibunya dengan gencar mendekati Naruto, gadis pirang itu terlihat sedikit terganggu dan seolah enggan berdekatan bahkan bertatapan dengan ibunya.

Kenapa dengan keduanya?

Di saat- saat seperti ini Sasuke jadi ingin punya kelebihan lain, seperti bisa membaca pikiran, misalnya- syukur- syukur bisa lihat tembus pandang, agar ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada keduanya.

Dan juga, kenapa sang ibu selalu melempar tatapan penuh penyesalan, seakan ia telah melakukan sesuatu pada gadis pirangnya itu. Apa mereka pernah bertengkar? Tapi kenapa sang ibu tidak pernah cerita? Apa ia kurang meyakinkan sebagai seorang putra yang bisa diajak curhat oleh ibunya?

Sekali lagi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka?

Katakan pada Sasuke, tolong~

 **Bersambung**

 **Tak bisa banyak berkata.**

 **Wattpad agak ribet y make nya T.T**

 **Belum. Belum bisa post cerita di sana. karena yah, waktu saya mefet dan sll terbatas. Bisa ngetik chap ini saja udah syukur. banget. Beneran, sueerr.**

 **Makasih yg kmrin2 follow sya di dunia lain itu- WP. Dan yang sdh baca di ff ini, saya sangat berterima kasih.**

 **Selamat menunggu chap selanjutnya, bro, sista.. jgan bosen sama saya ( T.T )**

 **..**

 **Salam tanggal merah,**

 **Lukas**

 **Suatu hari saya pernah pingin beli kalender yang tanggalnya banyakan warna merahnya. Tapi itu cuma bisa jadi mimpi, apalagi pas libur- libur kerjaannya malah nambah. ( -.- )**

 **Kalian juga begitu?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos menunjukkan bahwa yang ngetik juga manusia. Ini serius.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Chapter 9**

 **. .**

Naruto menatap dirinya dalam cermin.

Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menggulirkan iris birunya, memandangi penampilannya dari bawah ke atas. Menggumam pelan tentang gaya pakaiannya yang tidak pernah jauh- jauh dari celana berwarna gelap baik itu panjang maupun pendek.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia hampir tidak percaya kenapa dirinya mau menuruti permintaan Sasuke agar ia mendatangi undangan makan malam dari Mikoto. Hubungan mereka –Mikoto dan dirinya- pun masih begitu canggung. Ia bukannya tidak menghormati wanita paruh baya itu dengan selalu berusaha menghindarinya, tapi kenyataan di mana wanita itu pernah menyakiti perasaannya masih teringat begitu jelas dalam memorinya. Tidak, ia tidak membencinya, hanya . . . sedikit enggan. Jelas itu berbeda dengan perasaan benci.

Lagi, Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Meraih tali rambut dari laci meja dan mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi satu di kepala belakang. Menyisakan anak rambut yang jatuh di kening dan beberapa bagiannya membingkai wajah dengan sempurna.

Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana panjang hingga mata kaki mulai melangkah mendekati pintu ruang tamu. Ragu- ragu ia meraih kenop pintu. Bertanya pada diri sendiri apakah ia sudah siap menghadapi Mikoto?

" Siap," lirihnya. " Sedikit."

Menarik nafas panjang.

Klek.

" Akhirnya keluar juga," sebuah suara membuatnya tersentak kaget begitu membuka pintu. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan kemeja hitam dan celana jeans berwarna senada, juga kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di dalam kantong celana. Sasuke benar- benar menarik. Ia jadi lupa begitu saja jika dirinya akan bertemu dengan Mikoto beberapa saat lagi.

Naruto sudah sering melihat Sasuke dengan pakaian beragam, tapi gadis itu merasa pria di hadapannya tampak lebih menawan malam ini. Apa jangan- jangan dia pakai susuk? Naruto jadi curiga. Lupakan.

" Sasuke?"

Gadis itu mematung di depan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka. Mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menarik kesadaran yang nyaris lenyap karena pesona si duda kemb- ganteng yang sepertinya luar biasa sakti mandraguna. Tiba- tiba ia ingat kecupan kupu- kupu yang siang tadi sempat ia berikan pada pria ini di pipi. Astaga, kerasukan apa dirinya tadi? Setan cabul? Setan kredit? Apapun, yang jelas membuat Naruto merasa sangat gugup saat ini.

Tersenyum kecil, Sasuke menjilat bibirnya cepat, laki- laki bermarga Uchiha itu lalu beringsut maju. Menangkup pipi Naruto dan menunduk untuk mengecup lembut bibir _gadis_ nya selama beberapa saat. " Ku pikir kau mau pakai gaun atau rok di atas lutut. Aku belum pernah melihatmu menggunakan itu, kecuali saat SMA," pria itu berujar, berbisik di depan bibir gadisnya.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Aku tidak bisa melompati pagar kalau pakai rok," kilah Naruto, bercanda.

Sasuke terkekeh.

" Memangnya kau mau melompati pagar siapa?"

Naruto membalasnya dengan kekehan pelan. Meraih jemari kokoh Sasuke di kedua pipinya dan meremasnya lembut. Memejamkan mata untuk merasakan betapa hangat dan lebar telapak tangan pria ini di pipi berisinya.

Ia bisa merasakan Sasuke mengecup keningnya selama lima detik dan menarik wajahnya lagi untuk melihat dirinya yang kini membuka mata menatap pria itu.

" Menma?" tanya Naruto.

" Hm? Menma membantu ibu menyiapkan piring dan sendok di ruang makan. Dia bersemangat sekali dan jadi rajin bersih- bersih rumah begitu tahu kau mau makan malam bersama kami."

Tergelak pelan, Naruto menyahut cepat, " Apaan? Biasanya juga aku sering makan bersama kalian. Tapi putramu itu tidak suka tuh saat aku memintanya membuang bungkus- bungkus makanan yang berserakan di ruang tamumu."

" Ibuku bilang padanya kalau kau akan menginap juga-"

" Apa!? Hei siapa yang mau menginap? Aku tidak mau," protes si pirang dengan kening berkerut.

Sasuke mendengus malas, " Katakan itu pada Menma." Menyentil dahi Naruto pelan sebelum meraih jemari kiri gadisnya.

" Ayo," Naruto merasakan telapak tangannya menghangat setelah Sasuke merangkumnya dalam genggaman lembut.

" Tu- tunggu, Teme," panggil si pirang menghentikan Sasuke. Terlihat sedikit panik.

" Hm?"

" A- aku tidak membawa apapun untuk oleh- oleh, bagaimana?" Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat lalu terkekeh geli.

" Kau tidak perlu bawa oleh- oleh apapun untuk membuat Menma dan ibuku senang. Ayo."

Dan Sasuke kembali melangkah, menarik Naruto pelan agar mengikutinya segera.

 **. .**

 **. .**

Naruto masih ingat begitu ia memasuki ruang makan Sasuke beberapa saat tadi Mikoto menyambutnya gembira. Menghampiri dan memeluknya lembut sembari berujar bahwa ia begitu senang dengan kedatangannya. Naruto, tak melihat lagi kebencian dari kedua manik kelam milik wanita yang telah melahirkan Sasuke. Mikoto terus berceloteh tentang apa saja menu makan malam mereka hingga akhirnya terjangan kuat dari seorang bocah membuatnya nyaris terjungkal.

" Iiiiiih~"

Suara bocah terdengar pelan. Naruto menoleh pada pria kecil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Menma tampak mengernyit. Jari- jari kecilnya yang montok terlihat kesusahan memilah- milah duri ikan panggang dan dagingnya sementara bibirnya tak absen untuk menyuarakan gerutuan pelan dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuatnya nyaris terpingkal.

" Susah sekali, sih, bisa tidak ikannya jangan pakai duri, aku kan jadi susah makan," gerutu Menma lirih dengan wajah kusut.

Kemudian tiba- tiba jemari lain yang lebih panjang meraih piring ikan miliknya. Ia nyaris memekik protes dan memelototi siapapun pelakunya sebelum akhirnya meringis kecil, senang bukan main karena mendapati Dobe- mommy tengah membantunya menyingkirkan duri- duri ikan kemudian mengembalikan piring kecil itu padanya.

" Harus habis," bisik gadis itu disertai lirikan geli yang membuat Menma menahan diri untuk tidak mencubiti pipi Naruto.

" Oke," balas Menma cepat seraya mengacungkan jempol.

Mengambil sedikit dagingnya dalam cubitan kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

' Enak sekali~'

" Dan ini juga dimakan," Naruto kembali menuang sesendok wortel yang ditumis dengan rasa gurih ke piring si kecil. Menma harus makan sayur.

Bocah lima tahun itu lantas merengut namun tak menolak. Atau mungkin belum berniat menolak. Hari ini dia luar biasa senang karena bisa makan bersama sang nenek, daddy, dan dobe mommy dalam satu meja.

" Makan wortelnya, Menma," Sasuke berujar.

" Nanti, Dad."

" Nanti atau tidak mau?" sindir Naruto cepat.

Menma mendengus, " Sejujurnya aku tidak mau."

" Makan," Sasuke menatap putranya lekat. Tidak ingin dibantah.

" Tidak mau," Menma kembali merengut masam. Melempar pandangan minta dikasihani dengan kedua mata besarnya yang jernih.

" Atau tidak ada sereal besok pagi," sambung Naruto menimpali. Tersenyum miring pada si pria kecil di sebelahnya. Diam- diam Mikoto menatap geli melihat interaksi mereka. hatinya terasa lapang dan luar biasa senang. Ahh, ia jadi semakin merindukan Fugaku.

" Kenapa begitu? Mom-" Menma melotot tidak terima. Matanya membulat lucu dengan sebelah pipi menggembung berisi kunyahan yang belum ditelan.

" Karena kau tidak mau makan sayuranmu," balas Naruto. Menyempatkan diri untuk mencubit gemas hidung kecil Menma yang menuai pekikan protes lainnya dari mulut kecil itu.

" Ini bukan sayur. Ini wortel. Kerot!" tunjuk Menma pada irisan- irisan kecil berwarna orange cerah di atas piringnya.

" _Carrot,_ " koreksi si pirang cepat. Sasuke mendengus geli sementara Mikoto terpingkal tanpa suara di hadapan Menma.

" Sakura- sensei bilang ini Kerrrot, begitu!"

" Ah, ya, terserah," Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. Meraih sendoknya dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Mencoba tidak peduli. Berdebat dengan Menma bisa membuat nasi- nasinya menggemuk karena menyerap banyak kuah sayur di piring.

" Tetap tidak mau," rengek Menma kesal. _Ini tidak enak. Aku tidak suka wortel._

" Ini sehat untuk mata, Sayang," Mikoto berujar, memberi pengertian pada cucu kesayangannya.

" Mana mungkin, Nek? Memangnya dicolokkan ke mata?"

Astaga.

" Kau harus memakannya dan daddy-"

" Bagaimana kalau tomat?" tawar Menma cepat memotong ucapan Sasuke dan langsung dibalas " Tidak," oleh pria itu. " Kau sudah habis 2 buah sore tadi. Satu yang di kulkas itu punya daddy."

Naruto meliriknya jengah. Apa- apaan pria itu bicara begitu pada putranya sendiri. Daddy kurang ajar! Tidak mau mengalah pada putranya sendiri.

' Hell, kau bisa membelinya lagi, Kuso Teme. Pindah kemana otak cerdasmu itu?' batinnya. Melirik sebentar pada Mikoto yang menjulurkan tangan mengusap kepala Menma dan mengatakan jika pria kecil itu tidak perlu makan wortelnya kalau tidak mau dan tentu saja dibalas pekikan senang dari si bocah yang kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

Haiss. Bocah bandel.

" Naruto, kau tidak makan jamurnya, Sayang?" tawar Mikoto.

Naruto nyaris tersedak, mendongak kikuk menatap wanita itu yang menunjuk semangkuk jamur yang digoreng dengan tepung renyah di depan Menma. Terlihat menarik, namun mematikan.

" Ah, maaf, Bi. Aku-"

" Ibu, Naruto alergi jamur. Dia akan membengkak seperti ikan fugu setelah memakannya," jelas Sasuke cepat.

" Astaga. Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kau punya alergi. Sasuke tidak mengatakannya padaku," Mikoto tampak merasa bersalah dan mau tidak mau membuat Naruto menjadi semakin kebingungan harus bersikap bagaimana di hadapan wanita itu.

Benarkah Mikoto tidak lagi membencinya?

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Naruto membilas cucian piringnya dalam diam, mencoba mengabaikan Sasuke yang berkata akan menemani Menma bermain game sebentar dan Mikoto yang tengah membereskan meja makan. Wanita itu tidak membiarkannya mencuci piring beberapa saat lalu namun si pirang tetap memaksa melakukannya. Berperan sebagai tetangga yang baik, Naruto hanya sedang menerapkannya di sini.

Suara langkah lembut terdengar mendekat. Ia tahu itu Mikoto dari aroma minyak wangi yang digunakan ibu Sasuke, dan memang hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruang makan saat ini, kalau bukan Mikoto siapa lagi?

" Naruto."

Gerakan tangannya terhenti kala mendengar suara lembut si wanita yang memanggilnya.

" Bisakah kita bicara sebentar? Berdua saja?" lanjut Mikoto berdiri di sisi Namikaze.

Naruto melirik wanita itu sejenak, melihat tatapan penuh harap dari wanita Uchiha di sebelahnya kemudian dengan canggung kembali melempar tatapannya pada piring keramik yang tengah dibilasnya.

" Kumohon . ." lirih Mikoto saat tak mendapat balasan apapun dari gadis pirang itu. Naruto memang berbicara dengan begitu lancar, seolah tak ada masalah apapun saat mereka tengah bersama Sasuke dan Menma, tapi gadis pirang ini akan lebih banyak diam dan menghindarinya ketika berdua.

Maka Mikoto memberanikan diri untuk mengulurkan tangan, meraih jemari Naruto yang terguyur air keran kemudian meremasnya lembut. " Bisakah kita bicara sebentar, hanya sebentar," ujar wanita itu diiringi senyum kecil yang tidak sampai mata. Tidak, bukan kebencian lagi yang Naruto lihat, tapi penyesalan.

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk. Tanpa suara.

..

..

" Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu."

Mikoto meremas jemarinya sendiri di atas meja makan yang telah bersih. Terlihat begitu kesulitan melontarkan ucapan pada Naruto yang duduk di depannya.

" Aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana ketika hatiku terasa begitu sakit mengingat semuanya," Mikoto menelan ludah, membasahi kerongkongan yang terasa kering, " Perlakuan burukku padamu dulu itu tidak pernah bisa ku lupakan. Aku merasa tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Naruto diam. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tak berniat memberikan balasan apapun. Hanya jari- jarinya yang saling meremat di atas pangkuan dan mata yang memandang kosong ke atas meja makan milik Sasuke.

" Aku yang memintamu menjauhi Sasuke, mengusirmu dengan kata- kata terburuk yang pernah ku ucapkan untuk satu- satunya gadis yang dekat dengan putraku hingga kau benar- benar pergi dan membuat putraku menjadi begitu buruk. Aku bahkan nyaris tak mengenali putraku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu sebelumnya jika rasa kehilangan membuat seseorang berubah menjadi sangat berbeda. Dan aku melihatnya pada putraku sendiri. Sasuke menjadi liar dan tak terkendali, bahkan mendiang suamiku tak mampu lagi mengaturnya hingga ia tutup usia dan meninggalkanku seorang sendiri."

Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejut, gadis itu melempar tatapannya pada Mikoto cepat setelah mendengar ayah Sasuke ternyata telah meninggal, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat bertemu. Ah, Sasuke . . .

" Sasuke benar- benar menjadi semakin buruk setelahnya. Dan aku merasakan penyesalan luar biasa ketika suatu hari aku menemukan foto usangmu yang terselip di bawah bantal tidurnya. Putraku tidak bisa melepasmu, aku tahu, bahkan hampir dua tahun berlalu. Aku bahkan pernah mendapatinya menangis frustasi beberapa kali sambil menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dia pikir dirinya tidak bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu hingga kau sampai hati meninggalkannya dan pergi bersama keluargamu. Nyatanya, akulah yang memintamu pergi dari kehidupan Sasuke meski aku tidak mengatakannya secara langsung," Mikoto tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

" Fugaku tahu apa yang ku lakukan dan dia menyalahkanku. Aku tidak bisa membantah karena memang akulah yang melakukannya. Aku mencoba mencarikan penggantimu untuk Sasuke, berusaha semampuku membuatnya kembali bersemangat menjalani kehidupannya yang harus terus berlanjut, tapi Sasuke bahkan tak mau –" Mikoto menelan ludah, seolah tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Sasuke hanya menangis sebentar dan terlihat begitu tegar saat Fugaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Tapi dia menangis sangat lama dengan penampilan yang sangat buruk saat tahu kau pergi meninggalkannya. Dia menangis seperi bocah di hadapanku, merengek dan memintaku untuk membawamu kembali. Dan itu pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke kembali bertingkah seperti saat ia berusia TK. Aku semakin merasa sakit saat aku ingat jika akulah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah ingin membuat putraku sedih. Tidak setelah kakak Sasuke memutuskan bunuh diri setelah kekasihnya memutuskan meninggalkannya-"

" Kakak Sasuke?" tanpa sadar Naruto berujar. Menatap Mikoto penuh tanya.

Mikoto menoleh, tersenyum kecil dengan wajah sedih karena ia harus kembali mengingat kenangan menyakitkan tentang putra pertamanya. Di sisi lain ia merasa lega karena Naruto terlihat mulai bisa menerimanya.

" Namanya Itachi, dia lebih tua 10 tahun dari Sasuke, rentang usia yang lumayan jauh, bukan? Dia putra sulungku yang sangat tampan, yang selalu membuat keluarganya begitu bangga untuk menceritakan prestasinya pada siapapun yang bertanya, dan dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke kecilku yang bandel dan cerewet, seperti Menma. Di usianya yang ke 16 dia memiliki kekasih, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan dari keluarga yang bagaimana gadis pilihan Itachi asal putraku bahagia dengan pilihannya. Yah, gadis itu cukup manis dan sangat serasi ketika sedang berdekatan dengan Itachi. Dia dari keluarga kurang mampu dan dia sangat manis, " Mikoto mengulang kata manis dengan senyum getir, " Tapi perilakunya tak semanis wajah yang ia miliki," lanjutnya.

Naruto masih menatap ibu Sasuke lekat.

" Aku beberapa kali memergokinya berjalan dengan teman Itachi seolah mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Aku tak berniat menceritakan apapun pada Itachi, aku berpikir akan lebih baik Itachi tahu bagaimana kekasihnya itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tapi sepertinya aku mengambil keputusan yang salah."

Mikoto menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering.

" Gadis itu meninggalkan Itachi, membuang putraku setelah menguras habis tabungan Itachi untuk membelikannya banyak barang. Dia pergi bersama teman Itachi yang ternyata kekasihnya tanpa mau tahu bagaimana hancurnya perasaan putraku. Gadis itu mencaintai harta putraku. Dia mengusir Itachi pergi saat Itachi mulai mengetahui jika kekasihnya itu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya dan berselingkuh."

Tapi kenapa sampai bunuh diri?

' Itu terdengar sangat berlebihan,' pikir Naruto.

" Sifat dasar Uchiha. Beberapa Uchiha tidak bisa dicampakkan, Sayangku. Mereka akan merasa sangat frustasi ketika apa yang mereka cintai dan mereka inginkan pergi meninggalkannya. Itachi tak mampu melawan kesedihannya dan putraku yang berpikiran sempit itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Meninggalkan kami, dan membuat Sasuke menangis seminggu penuh tiap kali mengingat kakaknya."

Ahh, Naruto akhirnya sedikit paham kenapa Mikoto memperlakukannya seperti gadis dungu yang dia pikir akan merampas harta putra bungsunya dulu.

Mikoto mengusap pelan matanya yang basah.

" Aku merasa sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanmu saat terakhir kali pertemuan kita di rumahku. Kau berkata bahwa kau memilih untuk pergi jika itu bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih bahagia, karena kau merasa akulah yang lebih berhak memilihkan kebahagiaan seperti apa untuk putraku. Aku tidak melihat kebohongan dari kedua matamu saat kau mengatakan mencintai Sasuke, tapi aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa gadis sepertimu, gadis yang berasal dari tempat kumuh dan kotor pasti hanyalah menginginkan harta kami, tak peduli bagaimana perasaan Sasuke. Jadi aku mengabaikanmu, membiarkanmu pergi, menahan diri untuk tidak menarikmu kembali dan mendengar lebih banyak ungkapan tentang perasaanmu pada putra bungsuku. Sampai punggungmu benar- benar menghilang di balik pagar rumah, saat itu aku merasa aku pasti akan menyesal. Dan ternyata benar aku menyesalinya."

Mikoto mengusap lembut pipi Naruto yang menatapnya dalam diam. Memandang lekat padanya.

" Naruto, maafkan aku. Maafkan kata- kataku yang sangat buruk padamu."

" Bibi-"

" Tidak. Tunggu sebentar, ini masih belum selesai, Sayang."

Mikoto kembali menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia merasa Naruto harus tahu lebih banyak tentang apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke selama kepergiannya.

" Aku tidak yakin Sasuke sudah menceritakannya padamu dengan benar atau belum. Saat suatu malam, setelah dua bulan kematian Fugaku, Sasuke tiba- tiba pulang. Ahh, apakah aku belum mengatakan kalau sasuke jadi jarang pulang ke rumah? Jika pulang, maka dia akan datang ketika malam sudah larut, dan sisanya dia akan menginap entah di mana. Hari itu . . ." Mikoto tampak mengingat- ingat, menarik nafas cepat dan kembali melanjutkan, " Malam, dia pulang setelah aku selesai dengan makan malamku, dia datang bersama seorang gadis yang ku pikir dirimu. Tapi aku langsung tahu kalau gadis itu berbeda, dia bukan dirimu, Naruto, meski kau hampir mirip dengannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke membawa seorang gadis pulang. Putraku hanya diam dengan wajahnya yang kusut luar biasa, aku tahu ia sedang menahan kemarahannya, hingga gadis itu berkata bahwa ia tengah mengandung anak Sasuke."

Tangan Naruto mengepal tanpa sadar.

" Aku tidak mempercayainya begitu saja. Tapi hatiku hancur saat Sasuke tak membantah ucapan gadis itu. Anggukan Sasuke membuat amarahku meledak dan aku langsung menarik kasar gadis yang dibawanya dan menyeretnya keluar. Namun Sasuke menghentikanku, dia mengatakan tak akan lari dari tanggung jawab karena itulah yang Fugaku ajarkan padanya. Aku dengan berat hati menerima keputusannya dan-"

" Bibi, aku telah mendengarnya dari Sasuke," potong Naruto cepat. Mendengarnya lagi, membuat hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak.

Mikoto memandang Naruto lama. Kemudian tersenyum maklum. Gadis itu cemburu dengan masa lalu putranya.

Wanita paruh baya itu lantas menghela nafas panjang.

" Jadi, Naruto, kau telah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkan perilaku burukku padamu. Tapi aku benar- benar minta maaf, aku tahu kata- kataku sangat kasar."

Naruto menelan ludah, terdiam sejenak. Ia bingung ingin membalas bagaimana ucapan panjang lebar Mikoto.

" Bibi tidak seharusnya minta maaf," balasnya. " Yang Bibi lakukan benar. Bibi ingin yang terbaik untuk Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa marah untuk hal itu, itu wajar dilakukan oleh seorang ibu yang sangat menyayangi putranya-"

' Aku justru berterima kasih karena Bibi menjaga Sasuke sampai seperti itu,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

" Bibi jangan minta maaf seperti ini lagi padaku. Perkataan buruk yang Bibi ucapkan padaku dulu adalah semata untuk melindungi Sasuke agar tidak ada lagi gadis seperti kekasih Itachi- san yang berusaha memasuki keluarga Uchiha. Aku bisa mengerti, jadi Bibi jangan minta maaf lagi padaku," Naruto tidak tahu kenapa hatinya tiba- tiba terasa begitu lapang, begitu lega luar biasa setelah mengatakannya. Ia bahkan ingin menangis karena rasa bersalah ia sempat menghindari wanita ini tanpa mendengar penjelasannya kemarin.

Mikoto beranjak cepat, dengan tangan gemetar meraih tubuh Naruto dalam pelukannya dan menangis hebat. Mengucapkan kata maaf dan terima kasih berkali- kali padanya dengan mata yang tidak berhenti menangis.

Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang ikut menetes, membawa kedua tanganya membalas pelukan hangat Mikoto. Pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, bahkan dari ibu pengasuh di Panti Asuhan tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Naruto merasa dadanya begitu sesak, oleh kebahagiaan dan rasa rindu yang tiba- tiba muncul pada saudara kembarnya yang sekarang entah di mana. Satu- satunya keluarga kandung yang ia miliki. Naruko Uzumaki.

 **Chapter 9_ Tbc**

 **Omake~**

" Teme!"

" Hn."

" Chk, Jangan pegang- pegang, Kuso Teme! Berhenti mencubiti pipiku."

" Mulutmu, Sayang. Kedalikan, oke?"

" Kau itu makin berumur makin judes ya?" lanjut Sasuke. Menarik tangannya dari wajah Naruto.

" Bukannya kau suka yang judes- judes begini?" si pirang mencibir.

" Iya sih, apalagi kalau punya nama Naruto Namikaze. Laut sedalam 7 meter akan ku sebrangi untuk mendapatkannya."

BWEEEK . . Naruto melengos dengan tampang mual dan melontarkan suara muntahan dengan panjang. Sasuke terkekeh.

" Receh. Garing," dengus Naruto kemudian.

" Diamlah," balas Sasuke cepat.

" Aku sudah diam. Kau saja yang tiba- tiba menggangguku."

Naruto mengusap kepala Menma yang tertidur di atas pahanya. Pria kecil itu sepertinya terganggu dengan percakapan mereka yang terdengar berisik meski diucapkan dengan suara pelan.

" Memangnya kau tidak merasakannya?" bisik Sasuke setelah memastikan sang putra kembali tertidur nyenyak.

" Apa?" Naruto menoleh pada pria 25 tahun di sebelahnya.

" Debarannya, Sayang. Kau tidak dengar?"

Naruto mengernyit. Tidak mengerti.

" Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Bagaimana kalau tiba- tiba aku mati? Ini gawat bukan? Aku belum menikahimu," Sasuke berujar panik. Panik yang dibuat- buat.

Naruto sudah gatal ingin menjambak rambut Sasuke dengan beringas kalau tidak ingat ada seorang bocah lima tahun yang bisa saja terbangun dan melihat perkelahian mereka di pangkuannya. Meskipun begitu, diam- diam rona merah merambati kedua pipinya dengan kurang ajar.

Ah, Sasuke _Syalan._

Naruto masih menggerutu dalam hati selama beberapa saat hingga kemudian keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hening yang begitu menenangkan.

Ia bisa mendengar degup jantungnya sendiri yang berpacu dengan cepat. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan usapan lembut Sasuke pada kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu kokoh pria itu.

" Sasuke-" panggilnya ragu- ragu.

Naruto tampak berpikir begitu lama, bahkan setelah Sasuke membalas panggilannya dengan 'Hn' nya yang sensasional itu.

" Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu . ." ujar Naruto. Menggigit bibirnya gugup.

" Apa?" Sasuke menoleh.

Naruto terlihat berpikir keras. Dan Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman karenanya. Perasaannya tidak enak.

" Aku-"

Dan Sasuke dengan cepat membungkam bibir gadis itu dengan ciumannya. " Tidak. Jangan katakan apapun, Dobe. Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apapun," bisik pria itu kemudian.

" Teme, aku harus-"

" Hentikan." Desis Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar begitu dingin.

Sasuke melarikan jemari kokohnya pada pipi Naruto. Mengusapnya lembut hingga rahang Naruto. Ibu jarinya bergerak naik dan turun dengan begitu pelan seolah takut menyakiti gadisnya. Mengusap begitu lembut hingga membuat Naruto begidik geli. Nafasnya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan dan membuatnya tersengal.

Pria itu tak berkata apapun dan hanya melihatnya dengan begitu lekat, ia malu, sungguh, namun ia tak mampu menolak sentuhan Sasuke di pipinya. Kedua manik birunya bergerak panik, menghindari tatapan Sasuke dengan begitu kikuk dan salah tingkah. Pipinya merona semakin hebat hingga kedua daun telinganya memerah oleh ulah si pria dan sontak reaksi yang begitu menggemaskan itu membuat Sasuke tak mampu menahan diri untuk mengulas senyum menawan di bibir merahnya.

Naruto yang seperti ini terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari Menma kecil yang merengek minta diceboki karena tidak ingin tangannya sendiri kotor- eh, lebih menggemaskan dari Menma kecil yang merengek minta digendong saat sedang demam.

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto lama. Membiarkan Naruto memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat menikmati kecupannya dan kembali menarik wajahnya.

" Naruto, katakan kau mencintaiku, kau masih mencintaiku 'kan?" bisik Sasuke lembut.

Naruto menatap pria itu dengan bibir terkatup.

" Naruto-"

" Kau tahu apa jawabannya, Suke. Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah," balas Naruto cepat yang langsung disambut ciuman lembut oleh Sasuke. Ciuman selembut beledu yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuh Naruto berdesir. Merasakan panasnya nafas Sasuke yang tersendat dan menerpa kasar permukaan wajahnya.

Gadis itu tersentak pelan saat tangan Sasuke terulur untuk merangkum wajahnya dengan jari- jarinya yang kokoh. Mengusap kembali kedua pipinya dengan ibu jari dan memperdalam ciumannya.

" Naruto jangan tinggalkan aku lagi," bisik Sasuke setengah merengek begitu ia melepaskan ciumannya.

Dan Naruto justru terisak pelan karena rasa rindunya yang semakin membuncah pada pria ini. Ia tahu jika sebenarnya ia merasa sangat marah dan kesal setiap kali ia ingat Sasuke telah memiliki putra dari wanita lain, sesayang apapun ia pada Menma ia tak memungkiri jika ia merasa enggan apabila Sasuke berniat mempertemukan dirinya dengan wanita itu yang entah siapa. Naruto jelas tahu Sasuke lah satu- satunya lelaki yang ia inginkan, laki- laki yang telah ia cintai sejak beberapa tahun silam dan tak pernah berubah.

Membuat dadanya semakin sesak oleh perasaan campur aduk yang ia rasakan. Bahwa ia hanya mencintai Sasuke sejak dulu hingga sekarang, dan bahwa ia telah bertunangan dengan Utakata, pria muda yang bekerja pada papa angkatnya di Suna.

 **End Omake**

 **Words nya udh lbh pnjg dr sebelumnya nih..kekeke**

 **Terima kasih selalu menanti cerita ini..**

 **Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya..**

 **Oh, jika berkenan silahkan mampir di watpad adik saya Broke010, dia sudah publish beberapa cerita di sana. atau mungkin milik saya LukazLuke154. Ada satu cerita absurd yang sudah saya publish. Cerita yang alurnya maksa banget dan enggak banget karena pikiran saya mampet. Nulis di wattpad rasanya beda sama nulis buat ff, karena saya cm pakai ponsel.**

 **Lebih enak nulis di ff, itu mungkin karena sya belum terbiasa nulis cerita di wp. Pdhl sbnrnya sama aja. Sama2 nulis cerita.**

 **Dan tenang saja utk penikmat ff, saya tidak akan meninggalkan ff. Saya akan ttp post cerita2 saya di sini.**

 **Makasih yang udah vote dan meninggalkan jejak komentar di sana maupun di sini. hehe**

 **Seneng banget kalo ada yang mau baca cerita saya tuh.**

 **Terima kasih bnyak untk review nya. Untuk follow dan utk yg sudah memasukkan cerita ini dalam daftar cerita favorite.**

 **Nah, sekarang, silahkan ungkapkan apa yang kalian rasakan . . . haha**

 **..**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos menunjukkan bahwa yang ngetik juga manusia. Ini serius.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Chapter 10**

 **. .**

" Mommy!"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Garam sesendok penuh di tangannya tumpah begitu saja ke dalam panci berisi sup kentang buatannya yang nyaris mendidih.

Mampus. Batinnya merana. Siapa yang sudi menghabiskan sepanci sup yang kelebihan garam? Dibuang sayang. Dimakan sama dengan menyiksa diri.

" Mom!" bocah lima tahun memasuki dapur Naruto dengan langkah tergesa. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan nafasnya tersengal.

" Hai, Jagoan. Kau tidak mengetuk pintu," Naruto menatap pria kecil itu dengan satu alis terangkat meminta penjelasan.

" He?" Menma mengerjap.

" Mana mungkin aku mengetuk pintu di rumahku sendiri?" protesnya.

" Ini rumahku."

" Kau mommy ku, jadi ini juga rumahku!" Menma melotot lucu. Tangannya terjulur, " Lihat!" serunya girang. " Aku dapat bintang lima di kelas," lanjutnya. Menunjukkan selembar kertas yang dipenuhi gambar khas anak- anak yang terlihat rapi.

' Gambarnya bagus,' pikir Naruto. Memasang wajah antusias dan menunggu Menma menceritakan apapun tentang gambar yang telah dibuatnya di sekolah tadi.

" Kau lihat? Ini Dad. Ini nenek, ini –"

" Tunggu. Tunggu. Ini daddy mu?" ulang Naruto memastikan. Menunjuk sebuah gambar manusia dengan dua mata besar, telinga kebesaran dan rambut mencuat ke atas. Ganteng sekali Sasuke di sini, batinnya tergelak geli bukan main.

Menma mengangguk. " Iya, ini daddy."

" Pantas, ganteng sekali gambarnya," balas Naruto dengan senyum usil.

" Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku lebih ganteng," protes si kecil tidak terima.

Menma kembali mengamati gambarnya dan menunjuk satu objek lain yang terlihat seperti manusia berambut hitam dengan ukuran tubuh paling kecil. Gambar kali ini lebih manusiawi dengan ukuran kedua telinga dan mata juga wajah yang cukup proporsional untuk ukuran gambar seorang bocah.

" Lalu ini, yang tampan ini aku. kau lihat kan? Dan ini- ini . ." Menma langsung kicep. Terlihat gugup.

Naruto yang heran lantas mendongak dan mendapati si kecil merona menggemaskan.

" Yang jelek ini dobe mommy," tuturnya.

Apa?

" Hei!" protes Naruto dengan wajah kesal main- main, seolah tidak terima dikatai jelek. Menma terpingkal seketika.

" Apaan? Giliran gambarku dikatai jelek!"

" Kenapa marah- marah? Aku cuma bercanda. Ini untukmu," Menma tersenyum. Menyerahkan gambarnya untuk disimpan dobe mommy nya.

" Untukku?" tunjuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri dan segera meraih gambar Menma dengan senyum kecil.

Menma mengangguk mantap.

" Terima kasih."

" Oke. Tapi ini tidak gratis," sahut Menma cepat –menirukan gaya bicara obito- nii- channya. Lalu mengedarkan pandangan mencari makanan favorit nya.

" Aku mau ramen. Buatkan aku," titahnya bak bos besar. Melangkah mendekati meja makan dan memanjat kursi dengan susah payah.

Naruto mendengus.

" Pakai tomat ya?" pinta Menma dengan cengiran kecil.

Si pirang hanya mengacungkan jempol kanannya sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu lantas meraih panci kecil dari dalam rak dan mengisinya dengan air kemudian meraih satu plastic ramen instan dari dalam lemari dan membawanya ke dekat kompor.

" Siapa yang menjemputmu?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

Menma yang tengah asik menghitung jari- jari kakinya mendongak, " Nenek," balasnya pendek dan kembali menunduk.

" Dan di mana nenekmu sekarang?"

" Di rumah. Bersih- bersih. Baju daddy berantakan. Celana dalamnya dimana- mana," jelas Menma.

Naruto mematung, nyaris tergelak mendengar penjelasan Menma yang blak- blak an. " Kenapa sampai berantakan?" tanyanya.

" Daddy tidak sempat beres- beres pagi tadi, aku sudah telat." Menma kembali mendongak, " Kenapa jari kakiku ada sebelas!?" pekiknya horror.

Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Menoleh pada Menma yang menatap ketakutan padanya.

" Sakura- sensei bilang padaku jari kaki ada sepuluh!" serunya panik. Turun dari kursi dan menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah cepat.

" Hitung dengan benar," Naruto berujar.

" Aku sudah."

" Hitung lagi. Ah, sh- aku lupa masakanku," si pirang nyaris mengumpat. Mematikan kompor cepat dan kembali memandangi Menma yang menunjuk jari- jari kakinya satu per satu.

" . . . Delapan, Sepuluh-"

" Sembilan," koreksi Naruto cepat. Menma mendongak, mengerjap beberapa kali dan mulai menghitung dari awal lagi.

" Ah, benar aku punya sepuluh jari kaki," gumam si bocah lega kemudian kembali menghampiri meja makan.

" Haiss, Dasar."

Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyiapkan ramen instan pesanan Menma.

" Dobe- mommy," suara kecil memanggil.

" Hmm?"

" Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumahku saja?"

Naruto terdiam. 'Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku bukan siapa- siapa kalian,' pikirnya.

Gadis itu tak berniat menjawab, ia justru meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen dengan irisan tomat dan asap yang mengepul di atas meja makan.

Menma membulatkan bibirnya takjub. Memandang semangkuk ramen yang mampu menyedot seluruh atensinya hingga ia langsung melupakan pertanyaannya yang tak mendapat balasan apapun dari Naruto.

" Habiskan, oke?"

Berdecak kesal, " Jawab dulu kenapa kau tidak tinggal serumah saja denganku?" seru Menma menuntut jawaban.

Aih, menyebalkan.

" Aku bukan siapa- siapa kalian."

" Siapa bilang? Kau mommy ku dan daddy," protes Menma.

" Tapi aku belum menikah dengan daddy mu, Menma," balas si pirang mencoba memberi pengertian.

" Kalau begitu cepat menikah saja. Supaya aku bisa cepat dapat adik."

" Kau ingin punya adik?" Naruto menautkan kedua alis.

" Tidak," balas si kecil cepat dan menggeleng mantap.

Naruto nyaris melempar sendok karena gemas. Apa maunya anak ini!?

" Obito- nii- chan yang bilang. Setelah menikah bisa jadi um .. apa? Perutnya besar dan ada kurcaci di dalamnya-"

" Bayi, bukan kurcaci," Naruto membenarkan.

" Obito- nii bilang kurcaci. Dan kurcacinya menyebalkan seperti adik temannya. Kurcaci-"

Menma kicep begitu mendapati tatapan intens dari si mommy.

" Iya, iya, bayi. Begitu saja marah," Menma memutar bola mata bosan, kemudian meraih sendok besar dan melahap ramennya.

' Enak sekali~' batinnya senang dengan kaki berayun.

" Enak?" tanya Naruto.

" Tidak."

" Men-"

" Cepat menikah dengan daddy dan pindah ke rumahku, oke?" potong si kecil, mengabaikan reaksi Naruto yang menatapnya bimbang dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

..

..

Naruto melangkah cepat menuju pintu ruang tamu dan membukanya.

" Sasuke? Menjemput Menma?" sapanya pada si pria.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil seraya mengangguk kemudian pria itu melangkah masuk begitu Naruto membuka daun pintunya dengan lebih lebar.

" Dia tidur sejak dua jam lalu setelah menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramen dan sekotak susu cokelat, lalu bermain plastisin sampai akhirnya tertidur karena kekenyangan, kurasa," jelas Naruto.

" Kau mau membawanya pulang sekarang?" tanyanya seraya berjalan masuk dan membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang.

" Tidak," Pria itu menggeleng, menarik sebentar wajah Naruto untuk memberi kecupan gemas pada pipi berisinya yang menuai kekehan geli dari si gadis.

" Okay. Kau mau ku buatkan sesuatu?" tawar Naruto setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari Sasuke kemudian menghampiri dapurnya.

" Kopi? Bagaimana dengan kopi?" lanjutnya.

" Boleh. Jangan tambahkan gula," balas Sasuke kemudian meraih satu kursi di sisi meja makan dan mendudukinya. Mengamati gadis pirang di depannya yang terlihat meraih satu mug di dalam lemari.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang disukai pria dari kopi pahit, rasanya menjijikkan. Aku pernah mencobanya."

Sasuke terkekeh ringan. " Rasanya manis, Sayang," ujarnya.

" Mana mungkin?" Naruto menoleh dengan alis bertaut sebagai tanda heran. Kedua tangannya memegang termos kecil dan mug yang berisi serbuk kopi.

" Kau yang membuatnya manis."

Naruto bengong. Tidak paham jika Sasuke tengah menggodanya.

" Tapi aku membuatnya tanpa gula, Teme. Seperti pesanan- Oh, diamlah."

Gadis itu cepat berpaling ketika melihat seringai kecil di bibir Sasuke. Barulah ia paham, laki- laki itu tengah _menggombali_ \- nya.

" Aku tidak bercanda, kau manis jadi-"

" Teme, diamlah, Astaga," Naruto merasa harus berjuang keras menetralkan lonjakan detak jantungnya yang nyaris menggila kala melihat Sasuke tergelak dengan begitu menawannya.

" Wajahmu memerah. Menggemaskan sekali," ujar pria itu di sela tawanya.

" Haiss, kubilang diamlah," desis Naruto pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pria itu kembali bersuara, " Tadi banyak sekali karyawanku yang bertanya siapa dirimu," ceritanya.

" Aku?" Naruto mengenyit, menatap Sasuke dengan alis bertaut seraya meletakkan satu mug kecil dengan kopi panas tanpa gula di hadapan si Uchiha.

" Hn. Gossip tentang kedekatanku dengan gadis berambut pirang yang akhir- akhir ini sering ku telepon. Dan mereka mendapat fotoku yang menciummu di parkiran depan kemarin-"

" Ya Tuhan, oke, aku paham. Kau tidak perlu melanjutkannya," potong Naruto cepat dengan kedua netra memutar bosan. Diam- diam merona malu mengingat sudah berapa banyak ia berciuman dengan mantan pacar SMA- nya ini beberapa hari terakhir.

" Kita pasti jadi pembicaraan yang panas di kantormu," ujarnya lagi kemudian terkekeh ringan dengan mata menyipit.

" Hn, banyak gadis- gadis yang cemburu padamu."

" Chk, berhenti menyombongkan diri-"

" Gadis- gadisnya cantik lho. Mereka karyawanku. Aku jadi cemas, bagaimana kalau aku jadi berpaling pada mereka?" goda Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya.

Jemari pria itu meraih satu buah apel dari keranjang buah di atas meja makan, memutar- mutarnya iseng sambil menanti reaksi gadis di hadapannya.

" Tidak masalah," balas Naruto menuai lirikan dari si pria dengan begitu cepat.

Naruto menjilat bibirnya sebentar, mengambil pisang dari keranjang yang sama dan, " paling- paling aku hanya akan mendiamkanmu beberapa hari," mematahkan buah berwarna kuning itu menjadi dua bagian.

Nyuut~

Meringis dalam hati. Tiba- tiba Sasuke merasa ngilu pada bagian selatan tubuhnya.

" Ka- kalau begitu aku tidak akan berpaling," sahutnya kemudian meraih mug kopi lalu meminumnya cepat dan tersedak.

" Baguslah," Naruto menimpali sambil memasukkan potongan pisang ke dalam mulutnya.

..

..

Naruto tengah membuatkan segelas cokelat hangat di dapur untuk Menma yang baru saja bangun tidur. Sementara bocah lima tahun itu kini tengah berada di gendongan Sasuke dengan kedua mata nyaris kembali tertutup karena masih mengantuk. Lengan- lengan kecilnya melingkari leher si pria dan sisi kepala bersandar pada bahunya.

" Hei, waktunya bangun, Menma. Ini sudah sore," Sasuke menepuk- nepuk pelan pantat si bocah.

" Dad, jangan pegang- pegang pantatku," pekik Menma menepis- nepis jemari kokoh sang daddy yang masih dengan usil mengusap kedua bokongnya, bahkan dengan usil mencubitnya pelan beberapa kali.

" Dad!" Menma mendelik pada Sasuke yang terkekeh ringan dengan suara beratnya.

" Kenapa tidak boleh?"

" Nanti pantatku membesar," sungut Menma sambil memutar kedua lengannya membentuk lingkaran besar di udara.

" Obito yang memberitahumu?"

Menma menggeleng, " Chima," jawabnya.

Chima?

" Chima- chan bilang pantat mamanya membesar karena terlalu sering dipegang-"

" Stop. Jangan dekat- dekat bocah itu, oke?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Anaknya tercemar, ia tahu. Ia akan menghajar Shikamaru lain kali kalau bertemu dan kalau . . . ingat. Tentu saja.

" Kenapa tidak boleh? Dia temanku."

" Tapi temanmu itu bicaranya tidak pernah benar-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong dengan suara ponsel Naruto di atas meja ruang tamu.

Dua kali notifikasi masuk dan Sasuke entah kenapa tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Pria itu mengambil si ponsel ketika suara dering telepon terdengar.

" Halo," sapanya dingin. Mengumpat kasar dalam hati saat mendengar balasan suara laki- laki dari seberang telepon yang terdengar kaget.

Oh, shit. Ia bahkan lupa tidak melihat nama si penelepon sebelum menerima panggilannya.

" Aku Sasuke."

" Hn, tidak masalah," ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum pria itu kembali melanjutkan, " Aku temannya. Akan ku sampaikan pada Naruto jika dia sudah kembali," Sasuke mengeraskan rahang. Menma menatapnya cemas, sang daddy terlihat menahan marah. Pria 25 tahun itu menarik ponsel Naruto dari telinganya. Membawa ke hadapannya untuk membuka dua pesan dari nomer yang ternyata sama dengan si penelepon.

 **Dari** **: Utakata**

Naruto, kau tidak menghubungi papamu? Iruka- sama memintaku untuk segera menjemputmu.

Katakan padaku kau ada di mana! Kau sendiri tahu bukan aku tidak tahu kau ada di mana. Kau tidak menghubungiku sebulan terakhir dan kau sama sekali tidak mengatakan di mana kau tinggal.

 **Dari** **: Utakata**

Kalau tidak ingin ku jemput, cepatlah pulang. Kita harus segera membagikan undangan pesta perayaan pertunangan pada teman- teman.

" Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak pelan. Menoleh pada Naruto yang menatapnya aneh ketika mendapati dirinya tengah memegang ponsel gadis itu.

Sasuke membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Tanpa sadar meremas ponsel di tangannya dengan sangat erat. Tak peduli jika nantinya ponsel itu rusak akibat ulahnya, atau kalau perlu ia ingin sekali melempar ponsel malang milik Naruto ke jendela, supaya pria bernama Utakata itu tak lagi menghubungi gadisnya. Gadisnya? Benarkah gadisnya?

" Mommy," panggil Menma mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menerima segelas besar cokelat hangat dari Naruto.

" Habiskan, oke?" Naruto mengusap kepala Menma lembut dan membiarkan Sasuke tetap menggendong pria kecilnya. Menma mengangguk semangat sebelum mendekatkan bibir gelas ke mulut mungilnya.

" Ponselmu," ujar Sasuke. Mengulurkan telepon genggam milik Naruto.

Naruto menoleh pada pria itu yang kini menatapnya lekat.

Gadis itu tidak berkata banyak saat meraih ponsel miliknya.

" Utakata menelfonmu," kata Sasuke sambil menurunkan Menma dari gendongannya. Dia bisa melihat Naruto menatap dirinya terkejut.

Apa?

" U- utakata?"

Sasuke masih melihat Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum tersenyum getir, " Ya, Utakata," ujarnya mengiyakan, " Tunanganmu," lanjutnya.

Naruto mematung. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup tanpa suara. Serbuan pertanyaan lantas memenuhi pikirannya. Apa Utakata memberi tahu Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana perasaan Sasuke setelah mendengarnya? Apa Sasuke membencinya sekarang? Apa Sasuke tidak mau melihatnya lagi setelah ini? Lalu- tidak, Naruto bahkan tidak tahu reaksi macam apa yang harus ia tunjukkan sekarang. Ia ingin memberikan banyak penjelasan tapi lidahnya terasa begitu kelu.

" Sas-"

" Tidak apa- apa," potong Sasuke cepat dengan suara lembut, namun terdengar begitu dingin di kedua telinga Naruto. Naruto bahkan berjengit pelan saat mendengarnya, membuat sisa keberanian untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke semakin menipis.

Ahh, tentu saja Sasuke marah.

Sasuke jelas kecewa padanya, dan Naruto tiba- tiba merasa begitu tidak pantas berdiri tegak di hadapan Sasuke. Merasa tidak pantas untuk dicintai oleh pria ini.

" Aku tahu. Belum lama ini," tambah Sasuke menuai kernyitan bingung dari si gadis. Naruto mendongak takut- takut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup dan cemas.

Sasuke terkekeh masam.

" Kau telah memiliki tunangan bernama Utakata. Dan kau kembali ke sini untuk melarikan diri dari pesta perayaan pertunangan kalian. Pikirmu aku tidak tahu?"

Naruto menarik nafas gugup. " Sasuke-"

" Kau tahu aku benar, Dobe."

Si gadis tampak berpikir, " Itu tidak benar, Suke," lirihnya dengan alis bertaut.

" Jangan berkilah, Sayang. Tidak apa- apa. Aku tidak apa- apa," balas Sasuke. meraih pipi kiri Naruto dan mengusapnya lembut, namun Naruto lekas menepisnya. Tiba- tiba ia merasa kesal.

" Kau salah!" serunya dengan nafas tersengal. Menatap tajam pada si pria Uchiha. Tiba- tiba matanya terasa panas dan dadanya sesak luar biasa. Sasuke salah jika mengatakan ia tengah melarikan diri. Dirinya sedang tidak lari, ia – ia apa? Tiba- tiba pikirannya buntu.

" A- aku sedang memastikan sesuatu," gumam Naruto berbisik namun tak cukup didengar oleh kedua telinga Sasuke. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

" Jadi kau salah jika mengatakan aku sedang melarikan diri!" seru Naruto tiba- tiba mendongak dan menatap tajam pada si pria Uchiha.

Sasuke tertegun. Menelan ludah susah payah kemudian menoleh pada Menma yang menatap keduanya dengan pandangan bingung, tidak mengerti. Rasa bersalah sontak menyerang Sasuke, pria itu sempat melupakan keberadaan putranya beberapa saat lalu. Tidak seharusnya ia memulai membicarakan masalah seserius ini dengan Naruto saat ada Menma bersama mereka.

" Mom-"

" Menma, kau pulang dulu, oke? Mommy sedang saki-"

" Kalian bertengkar," lirih si bocah dengan suara bergetar. Matanya berair hendak menangis. Tidak, ia tidak mau daddy dan mommy- nya bertengkar. Meletakkan gelas susunya yang masih terisi separuh dengan buru- buru untuk mendekat pada keduanya.

" Kalian bertengkar," ulangnya dengan suara lebih keras.

Naruto diam- diam merasa bersalah, kedua tangannya mengepal, menggantung kaku di kedua sisi tubuhnya, begitu pun Sasuke yang merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Pria itu menunduk, berjongkok di hadapan putranya.

" Iya, kami bertengkar. Makanya Menma pulang dulu, oke?"

" Tidak mau. Daddy dan mommy tidak boleh bertengkar."

" Daddy akan minta maaf pada mommy. Kami butuh waktu berdua, Sayang. Menma pulang dulu dan bantu nenek menyiapkan makan malam, bagaimana?"

" Tapi mommy . . . " Menma melirik pada Naruto yang menunduk seolah enggan menatapnya.

Gadis itu terus membisu meski tahu Menma menatapnya lekat menunggunya berbicara.

" Dad, janji tidak akan bertengkar lagi?" pinta si kecil kemudian setelah sadar ia takkan mendapat perhatian apapun dari sang mommy, membuatnya sedikit kecewa. Sasuke mengangguk.

" Janji?"

" Janji."

Menma menatap lekat kedua netra sang daddy, " Oke," putusnya lalu mengecup singkat pipi Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhi keduanya untuk keluar dari apartemen Naruto, menyempatkan untuk melirik sang mommy sebentar sebelum benar- benar berlalu.

Sasuke kembali memberikan perhatiannya pada Naruto yang masih memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapannya.

" Dobe-"

" Pulanglah, Sasuke."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar nada dingin keluar dari mulut si pirang.

" Pulang. Aku bukan gadis baik," Naruto melempar ponselnya ke atas sofa dengan begitu kasar.

Gadis itu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. kembali memasuki dapur kecilnya yang didominasi warna biru lembut. Sasuke terus mengikutinya.

" Naruto-"

" Ku bilang pulang! Jauhi aku! Pergilah!" sentak Naruto cepat, berbalik dengan wajah lelah.

Sasuke membatu.

Tidak, bukan karena kalimat kasar yang gadis itu lontarkan untuk mengusirnya, tapi . .

" Kau menangis, Sayang?" –pertanyaan retoris. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Naruto basah karena air mata.

" Mana mungkin," kilah Naruto, lagi- lagi berpaling. Memunggungi Sasuke yang berusaha mendekatinya. Kaki rampingnya berjalan menuju lemari es, meraih cepat sebotol minuman isotonic untuk melegakan tenggorokannya.

" Naruto-"

" Pergilah, Sasuke," kali ini Naruto bersuara lirih. " Kumohon," tambahnya.

" D-"

" Ku bilang per-"

" NARUTO!" raung Sasuke menahan kesal, menarik paksa lengan gadis itu dan memutar tubuhnya. Mencari- cari wajah si gadis yang kini tertunduk dengan kedua bahu bergetar. Jemari lentik itu terlihat mengeratkan genggamannya pada botol berwarna putih biru yang isinya nyaris habis.

Sasuke lantas merampas dan meletakkannya di meja dapur kemudian dengan cepat meraih tubuh kecil Naruto dalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggungnya lembut dengan ekspresi mengeras. Sedang Naruto, ia menangis tanpa suara.

" Naruto, aku tidak marah. Aku tidak akan membencimu," bisiknya.

" Aku tahu kau tidak menyukainya, jadi tidak masalah untukku," tambah pria itu.

Naruto membersit hidungnya pelan. Perasaannya kacau, begitupun pikirannya yang dalam kondisi sama kacaunya. Ia tak berani sedikit pun untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke. Dirinya tahu, cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan tahu dirinya tak lagi sendiri sekarang. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini laki- laki ini mengetahuinya.

" Kau mencari tahu tentangku?" balas Naruto membisik.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, " Ya. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentangmu selama kau pergi."

' Idiot!' maki Naruto.

" Sas-"

" Aku mencintaimu, Dobe. Karena itu aku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi tentangmu selama kau pergi. Aku selalu merasa jika kepergianmu dulu bukan karena kau tidak lagi memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, sebab nyatanya aku melihat dengan jelas kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu untukku, kau masih mencintaiku dan kau tidak bisa berbohong," potongnya cepat dengan kalimat yang terdengar sangat berantakan di telinganya. Omong kosong, ia hanya mengatakan apa yang sedang ada di kepalanya saat ini.

Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lama. Menghirup dalam aroma wangi gadisnya yang menguar dengan begitu kurang ajar dan membuatnya nyaris lepas kendali.

" Kau tidak akan pulang. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang ke Suna."

" . . . ."

" Kau tidak menyukainya, aku tahu. Kalian hanya dipaksa bersama oleh orang tuanya juga papamu, oh, tidak, papamu tidak memaksa, hanya saja kau tidak mampu menolak permintaan papamu. Aku benar bukan?"

Naruto diam. Sasuke tak berniat menunggu balasan apapun dari si pirang dan memutuskan untuk mengeratkan pelukannya setelah memberi dua tiga kecupan di pelipis Naruto, lagi. Perasaannya begitu sesak, keterdiaman Naruto membuat berbagai spekulasi terburuk tentang keputusan gadis itu berseliweran di kepalanya. Begitu kesal dan marah pada keadaan yang seolah menenggelamkan mereka dalam keheningan yang menyiksa.

Sasuke tak bisa tenang.

Sasuke tak bisa diam.

Ia ketakutan.

Ia tak mungkin merelakan gadisnya untuk laki- laki lain.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan kisah cintanya kembali berakhir dengan menyedihkan. Tidak lagi setelah kepergian gadis ini delapan tahun lalu.

" Kau tidak akan kembali ke Suna. Kau harus berjanji padaku."

" . . . ."

" Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Naruto. Kau tidak boleh pergi."

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke justru semakin merasa ragu, keyakinannya goyah. Bisakah ia terus bersama dengan gadis ini?

..

..

Dua hari, Sasuke tak lagi bertemu dengan Naruto. Gadis itu seolah lenyap begitu saja. Apartemennya kosong dan ponselnya tidak pernah aktif. Ia sudah menemui Shikamaru dan bertanya pada pria itu dimana Naruto, tapi Shikamaru juga tidak tahu keberadaan gadis pirangnya.

Menma terus merengek, memintanya untuk membawa Naruto pulang, membuatnya ingat dengan dirinya sendiri saat gadis yang sama meninggalkannya delapan tahun lalu.

Menma bahkan menangis semalaman kemarin, mengadu pada neneknya mengenai pertengkaran keduanya dan berpikir jika kepergian Naruto adalah karena kesalahannya. Demi Tuhan, mereka tidak bertengkar.

Sasuke menggeram. Melempar jasnya pada kursi putar di ruangannya. Mengabaikan Hinata yang beberapa kali bertanya tentang kondisinya yang terlihat sangat tidak baik. Gadis itu mungkin sadar diri dan merasa jika bukan saat yang tepat untuk berada di tempat yang sama dengan sahabatnya ini saat ini dan ia memutuskan untuk keluar ruangan.

" Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto . . ." desisnya dan kembali mendaratkan bokongnya dengan kasar ke atas sofa. Memijat pelipisnya dengan begitu frustasi. Ia merindukan gadis itu hingga rasanya ia bisa saja menyeret gadis itu dan menguncinya di kamar jika bertemu.

" Kau kemana, Naruto?" desahnya.

Menatap kosong keluar dinding kaca yang menampilkan kumpulan awan kelabu di luar sana. Membiarkan pikirnya berkelana, memikirkan apapun tentang gadisnya. Mengingat kembali senyum merekah Naruto yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

Sasuke meraih ponselnya malas ketika benda persegi itu bergetar pelan. Ibu jarinya mengusap layar hingga menampilkan sebuah notifikasi-

" Naruto?" punggungnya menegak. Terkejut.

Pria itu merasakan lonjakan detak jantungnya yang tiba- tiba berdentum cepat. Nyaris melumpuhkan jari- jarinya untuk sekedar membuka sebuah pesan masuk dari gadis yang sejak dua hari lalu mengacaukan hari- harinya.

Sasuke berharap banyak pada Naruto.

Berharap gadis itu muncul di depan pintu ruang kantornya atau pintu apartemennya kemudian tersenyum manis dan menyambut pelukannya dengan kekehan ringan yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Atau barangkali gadis itu akan mengatainya Teme berkali- kali sambil mengatakan jika dirinya tak perlu mencemaskan hubungan mereka karena Naruto lebih memilih dirinya dari pada laki- laki tunangannya itu.

Namun . . .

 **Dari** **:** **Naruto**

Aku kembali ke Suna. Maafkan aku, Suke.

Dan pesan singkat itu mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan Sasuke, pria itu melempar ponselnya ke sudut ruangan dan meraung penuh kekecewaan. Terisak pelan dan tak berniat sedikitpun meraih kembali ponselnya yang telah hancur berserakan di atas lantai ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke kecewa.

Dan ia begitu marah.

Tapi ia sadar, Naruto berhak menentukan pilihannya. Sebab, di sisi lain ia tahu, kepergian Naruto delapan tahun lalu adalah karena sang ibu yang disayanginya. Gadis itu terluka karena ibunya. Dia pergi bukan karena tak lagi mencintainya, namun justru dia pergi karena Naruto begitu mencintainya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan laki- laki lain demi menuruti permintaan sang ibu. Dan Sasuke menyesal ia baru mengetahui kenyataan itu setelah Naruto tak lagi bisa ia temui dua hari lalu.

 **Chapter 10_ Tbc**

 **Maaf updet ngaret..**

 **Dan maaf jika cerita berkembang gak sesuai keinginan para pembaca, karena ini cerita versi saya hehe..**

 **Kenapa marga Naruto Naruko berbeda? Tunggu saja lanjutan ceritanya, barangkali nnti sya bakal menyiapkan momen khusus dimana dua karakter ini bs bertemu dan mngkin sya akan mnceritakannya di saat prtemuan mreka. Tenang saja. Cerita ini sdh hampir menuju ending.**

 **Naruto terkesan plin plan? Murahan? enggak, Naruto sejak awal hanya mencintai Sasuke. Dan dia cuma ciuman sama Sasuke.**

 **Endingnya bakalan UtafemNaru atau SasuFemNaru? Rahasia Negara..huehehe**

 **Bargkali teman- teman udh ada yg bisa nebak endingnya.**

 **Kay, terima kasih sudah mau mampir.**

 **Terima kasih dan selamat datang untuk readers baru.**

 **Terima kasih bnyk yg sudah mnyempatkan diri kasih review (jelas ini buat penyemangat semua author utk trs lanjutin ceritanya, krna tahu ceritanya ditunggu bnyk org), juga untuk yg sdh follow dn jadiin cerita ini masuk dlm dftar cerita favorit, sy bnr2 mngucapkan mkasih.**

 **Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya, hehe**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **LukazLuke**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos menunjukkan bahwa yang ngetik juga manusia. Ini serius.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Chapter 1** **1**

..

Naruto meremas ponselnya erat, menghela nafas panjang saat tahu balasan Sasuke tak juga datang sejak dua hari lalu ia mengirim permintaan maaf yang sangat singkat untuk pria itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap kali mengingat pertemuan terakhir mereka, getaran yang tidak menyenangkan karena membuat gadis itu meringis sebab dadanya yang terasa sesak seolah terhimpit beban berat.

Ia sadar telah menyakiti Sasuke juga Menma. Ia meninggalkan laki- laki itu lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Naruto merasa tak punya pilihan, mau tak mau dirinya harus kembali ke Suna secepatnya sebelum hari perayaan pertunangannya dengan Utakata dilaksanakan. Bagaimanapun ia harus menghormati pilihan papa- nya yang telah menjadikan Utakata sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya kelak ketika sang papa jelas tidak menyukai Sasuke setelah tahu apa yang dilakukan Mikoto padanya delapan tahun lalu. Iruka tak ingin dirinya dipermalukan lagi oleh ibu Sasuke dan memintanya untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto bisa apa, ia tak ingin membuat Iruka kecewa. Pria yang telah merawatnya sejak ia masih berusia 5 tahun itu sudah berkorban banyak untuk kebahagiaannya, membuat hidupnya menjadi jauh lebih baik. Meski ia tahu perasaan pada pria Uchiha- nya tak pernah berubah dan kini ditambah Menma yang telah berhasil membuat hatinya semakin tertawan oleh pesona luar biasa dari dua manusia bermarga sama itu.

Tapi bukankah Mikoto telah meminta maaf untuk perlakuannya delapan tahun silam? Dan hubungannya dengan Sasuke serta ibunya telah membaik? Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa tak ada masalah lagi sekarang jika ia kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Well, Naruto tak bisa mengabaikan fakta itu. Namun untuk berbicara dengan sang papa, ia sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukannya. Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin ia membuat malu Iruka setelah pertemuan dengan kedua orang tua Utakata telah terlaksana sebelum kepergiannya ke Konoha dua bulan lalu. Keluarga mereka telah berhubungan dengan sangat baik dan Naruto tak bisa merusaknya hanya karena ia memilih pria lain yang kini berstatus duda beranak satu. Iruka pasti akan sangat kecewa.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Mengambil buku sketsanya dari atas meja ruang TV dan membukanya asal. Ia baru saja menggambar desain baru untuk cafe- nya yang belum ia kunjungi lagi sejak dua bulan terakhir dan mungkin akan diaplikasikan secepatnya setelah gambarnya benar- benar jadi. Oh, mungkin ia akan meminta pendapat Sai terlebih dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan tentang café- nya.

Gerakannya berhenti begitu selembar kertas gambar terjatuh ke atas pangkuan.

Ia jelas ingat siapa pemilik gambar menggemaskan yang kini ditatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

" Menma," gumamnya pelan. Membersit pelan dengan hidung yang kembali memerah hendak menangis. ah, sialan. Ia jadi rindu setengah mati pada pria kecilnya di Konoha. Menma pasti sangat kecewa padanya dan Naruto tidak ingin membayangkan reaksi macam apa yang akan bocah itu tunjukkan jika suatu saat mereka bertemu lagi.

Naruto bukan gadis cengeng sebenarnya, tapi ia jadi begitu mudah menangis diam- diam sejak pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Sasuke empat hari yang lalu. Ia selalu merindukan Menma, dan tak akan bohong jika ia merindukan daddy- nya bocah itu juga. Naruto bahkan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menghubungi Sasuke demi memuaskan rasa rindunya pada dua laki- laki bermarga Uchiha yang tinggal di Konoha itu.

Naruto tidak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin Sasuke masih bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tetap mencintai dirinya bahkan setelah tahu ia memiliki seorang tunangan. Naruto bahkan begitu malu hanya untuk sekedar berhadapan dengannya. Ia tak tahu jika dirinya akan seberani itu untuk berhubungan dengan pria lain saat disisi lain ia memiliki seorang tunangan, Sasuke pastilah sangat kecewa dengan perilakunya yang seperti gadis murahan dan –

" Chk, dari awal aku hanya menyukai Sasuke, " erangnya, mencoba membela diri saat pikirannya terus saja menyalahkan dirinya.

Naruto mendecih. Merasa begitu kesal dan sedih.

Ngomong- ngomong, sudah tiga hari sejak kepulangannya ke Suna dan ia hanya mengurung diri di kamar. Cepat atau lambat papanya pasti akan menyadari perilakunya yang tidak ingin terlibat percakapan panjang dengan siapapun, apalagi Utakata. Tunangannya itu sempat mengunjunginya kemarin setelah tahu ia sudah kembali, tapi ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengobrol lama dengan laki- laki berambut cokelat itu.

Iruka adalah seorang yang mencintai pekerjaannya, tidak banyak waktu yang bisa laki- laki paruh baya itu habiskan di rumah untuk menemani putrinya, papanya pasti butuh beberapa saat lebih lama untuk menyadari perubahan sikap dirinya ini dan itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

" Ada apa denganmu?"

Atau tidak?

Naruto tersentak. Menoleh cepat pada pria berkuncir yang tiba- tiba telah duduk di sebelahnya.

Eh?

Sejak kapan?

" Kau terus menghela nafas dan menggumam tentang Menma dan apapun yang aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas," tambah pria itu. Sekilas Naruto mengingat editor dadakannya yang tinggal di Konoha, ia juga berkuncir seperti papanya ini. Lupakan.

" Papa sudah pulang?" tanyanya ragu- ragu. Menggaruk tenguknya salah tingkah.

Iruka mengernyit kemudian mendengus pelan.

" Aku sudah duduk di sini nyaris dua menit yang lalu, Sayang. Apa kau melamun?" menatap putrinya heran.

" Err, yah, aku memang sedang banyak pikiran."

Naruto meremas ujung celana pendeknya di atas lutut.

" Kau sedang banyak pikiran, yea, papa tahu," Iruka mengangguk beberapa kali, " Kau selalu mengurung diri sejak kepulanganmu dari Konoha. Apa kau sedang punya masalah? Katakan padaku."

" Apa kau memikirkan pesta pertunanganmu dengan Utakata?" tambahnya.

Naruto memasang wajah _blank_ selama beberapa saat. " Sepertinya begitu," putus Iruka sebelum putrinya memberikan balasan.

" Apa kalian bertengkar?"

" Bertengkar? Tidak. Kami baik- baik saja."

Iruka mengangguk mengerti. Sementara putrinya menarik kedua sudut bibir membentuk garis lurus menahan gugup.

Iruka menyandarkan punggung lelahnya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya kasar, " Kau tidak terlihat baik- baik saja, Naruto. Apa kau berubah pikiran? Kau menyesal bertunangan dengan Utakata?"

Naruto terpaku mendengar pertanyaan sang papa yang terdengar sedikit kecewa.

" Bukan, Pa-"

" Jangan bohong padaku, Sayang," Iruka tersenyum kecil hingga kedua matanya menyipit. Mengusak puncak kepala putrinya sayang.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Sementara pria di sebelahnya menghela nafas panjang karena sepertinya gadis manisnya sedang tidak ingin berbagi cerita apapun.

" Jadi," melirik selembar kertas di tangan Naruto dan meraihnya, "gambar siapa ini?"

" Apakah ini dirimu?" tambahnya membuat Naruto meringis kecil tanpa suara.

" Ini kau, bukan?" tunjuk Iruka pada gambar dirinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil," Ya, itu aku."

" Dan ini Menma, putra kecil Sasuke," tunjuk laki- laki itu lagi.

" Ya, itu Men-"

Naruto terpekur. Tubuhnya mematung dan tiba- tiba nafasnya sesak seolah tercekat di tenggorokan.

..

..

" Dad, kemejamu terbalik," Menma menatap sang daddy yang tengah menyiapkan bekal makan siangnya.

" Ah, benarkah?" Sasuke tampak linglung, memandangi kemeja kerjanya yang memang terbalik. Merasa begitu idiot di hadapan putra semata wayangnya yang kini mendengus pelan.

" Dan masakan Daddy tidak ada rasanya," keluh Menma kecil melempar tatapannya kembali pada sepiring omelet yang sengaja dimintanya untuk sarapan.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia baru ingat lupa menaburkan garam pada masakannya, " Kau tahu daddy tidak pintar memasak, Sayang," ujarnya mencoba memberi pengertian sebelum jemarinya meraih kancing- kancing kemeja untuk melepasnya.

Menma diam tak membalas. Melirik daddy- nya sebentar dan kembali berujar, " Dad, aku tidak mau sekolah hari ini."

" Tidak boleh. Kau sudah dua hari membolos dan kepala sekolah sudah menelfonku, menanyakan kenapa kau tidak masuk," Sasuke kembali mengenakan kemejanya.

" Aku mau mommy," lirih Menma. Menautkan jemari kecilnya di atas pangkuan.

Sasuke mematung, menghembuskan nafas kasar dan meletakkan sendoknya ke atas piring. Selera makannya menguap begitu saja, dan memang sejak awal ia sama sekali tidak nafsu makan.

Sudah nyaris seminggu dan ia belum mendengar kabar apapun dari Naruto. Ponselnya telah rusak dan dirinya cukup malas untuk membeli ponsel baru.

" Dad, kemarin kemana? Nenek bilang Daddy ke pergi ke tempat jauh," suara kecil Menma kembali terdengar. Bocah kecil itu menatap sang daddy dengan kaki terayun pelan.

" Apa Daddy juga akan pergi seperti mommy?" tambahnya lirih dengan nafas tersengal hendak menangis.

" Apa aku akan ikut nenek lagi seperti dulu?-"

" Menma-"

" Daddy membenciku-"

" Tidak, Sayang."

Sasuke merangsak maju, meraih sang putra dengan tergesa ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mengecupi puncak kepala Menma untuk menunjukkan betapa ia menyayangi bocah itu serta bermaksud meminta maaf untuk kesalahannya di masa lalu di mana ia pernah mengabaikan pria kecil ini selama beberapa tahun dan menganggapnya sebagai kesalahan.

Sasuke menyesal. Ia benar- benar menyesalinya.

" Daddy menyayangimu, Menma. Dan Daddy ingin kita selalu bersama- sama, Daddy tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun membawamu pergi dariku, kau mengerti? Maafkan Daddy, oke? Daddy tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

..

..

Naruto terkekeh geli kala mendapat terjangan pelukan dari Sai dan Ino. Dua sahabat baiknya ini pasti merasa sangat khawatir padanya. Selama ia di Konoha dirinya tak menghubungi keduanya sama sekali.

" Bocah kurang ajar! Kau meninggalkan cafe mu selama dua bulan dan tak mengirim kabar apapun pada kami!" Ino menarik telinga kanannya sebal.

" Akh aww, sakit, Ino."

" Kenapa kau pulang? Padahal aku sudah senang dapat warisan cafe dan toko buku sebesar ini darimu," cerca Sai tak berniat menghentikan siksaan lahir dari istrinya untuk si pirang.

" Wah, jahat sekali mulutmu itu," sungut Naruto kesal. Mengusap telinganya yang memerah dengan beringas. Matanya mendelik tajam pada keduanya meski pada akhirnya tak memberikan efek apapun pada Sai dan Ino.

" Jadi?" Ino bertanya, menatap serius pada Naruto, menuntut jawaban. Wajahnya bergerak mendekat. Mengikis jarak dengan mata menatap penuh tanya pada si pirang yang meringis penuh antisipasi, " Apanya yang jadi?" tanya Naruto berpura- pura tak paham.

Ino memutar bola mata bosan, menarik wajahnya menjauh dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

" Bagaimana? Kau sudah benar- benar siap menerima Utakata sebagai calon suamimu?"

" Astaga, kami bahkan belum melakukan perayaan pertunangan," Naruto terkekeh masam. " Calon suami apanya?"

" Apa bedanya? Saat ini kalian bertunangan dan akan menikah suatu saat nanti."

Sai mendengus.

Naruto menggigit kedua bibirnya, melirik geli melihat antusiasme Ino mengenai kisah cintanya. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang cerewet bukan main jika urusannya sudah masuk tentang jodoh menjodohkan dirinya dengan seorang pria.

" Aku mengundangnya datang ke cafe siang ini," ujar Naruto.

" Apa!?" Ino memekik penuh semangat menuai decakan sebal dari Sai yang lantas menutup sebelah telinganya yang berdenging menyakitkan. Mulai lagi, batinnya gondok bukan main.

" Serius!? Kau mengundang pria ganteng itu ke sini?"

" Hei- hei-" Sai merengut tidak terima. Bagaimana bisa sang istri menyebut pria lain ganteng di depan suaminya sendiri.

" Iya, aku mengundangnya dan mungkin akan menraktirnya sepiring oreo brownie cake dan secangkir besar oreo milkshake. Aku akan membuatnya sendiri untuknya," Naruto tersenyum kecil.

" Astaga, Naruto. Kalian manis sekali~"

Naruto terkekeh ringan melihat Sai terus merengek, meminta istrinya untuk berhenti bertingkah berlebihan dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung cafe.

Gadis itu meraih ponselnya, menatap tampilan jam digital di sudut layar. Setengah jam lagi Utakata datang. Ia menghela nafas panjang, mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk bertemu sang tunangan. Karena ia telah mengambil keputusan dan dirinya merasa yakin jika pilihannya takkan membuatnya menyesal di kemudian hari.

..

..

Langkah kaki kecil terdengar samar. Sepasang manic kelam menatap sebuah pintu yang terlihat semakin dekat. Si pemilik surai gelap itu mengulurkan tangan, mengetuk si pintu beberapa kali dan memanggil " Mom," dengan suara lirih. Berharap pintu itu akan terbuka dan menampilkan gadis pirang kesayangannya.

" Mommy," lirihnya lagi dengan hidung memerah hendak menangis. Ia merindukan Naruto.

" Menma kangen."

..

..

Obito melihatnnya. Dan ia hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meluapkan kesedihannya ketika melihat sang keponakan selalu mendatangi apartemen Naruto diam- diam. Berdiri selama beberapa menit sebelum kembali pulang dengan hidung memerah dan mata basah.

" Menma?" panggilnya.

Si kecil tersentak, menoleh cepat.

Obito bisa pastikan kedua pipi menggemaskan pria kecil di depannya ini basah. Bahkan tubuh mungilnya terlihat gemetaran.

" Nii- chan?" balas Menma lirih.

Obito berjongkok. Menyamakan tinggi dengan si kecil Menma dan bertanya, " Kau mencari Naruto- san?"

Si kecil terdiam beberapa saat dan mengangguk.

" Mommy belum pulang," berujar lirih. Dan air matanya kembali menetes.

Obito trenyuh. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap puncak kepala Menma.

" Hei, Menma, katamu kau mau jadi cowok ganteng sepertiku," ujarnya dengan cengiran kecil.

Menma mendongak. Menatap Obito-nii-channya beberapa saat dan membalas," Tidak mau. Aku mau gantengnya seperti daddy saja."

Obito meringis masam.

" Oke, ganteng seperti daddy- mu," ulangnya membenarkan. " Tapi kau tidak jadi ganteng tuh-"

Menma mengernyit.

" Apa karena aku dekat- dekat Obito- nii- chan?" tebaknya menuai dengusan sebal dari Obito. Apalagi ditambah reaksi berlebihan si bocah yang beringsut menjauh, takut kadar gantengnya memudar karena berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

" Bukan."

Obito meraih lengan Menma dan menarik si bocah kembali mendekat dengan lembut.

" Lalu?" si kecil mengerjap penuh tanya.

" kalau kau menangis gantengnya jadi pindah padaku, begitu," jawab si pemuda SMA .

Menma mendelik, " Enak saja."

Lah?

" Aku tidak menangis tahu. Ini kelilipan. Kelilipan," seru Menma seraya menunjuk- nunjuk mata kanannya. Sedikit salah tingkah.

" Ah, yang benar?"

" Nii- chan, aku serius," Menma mencubit kedua pipi Obito kesal.

 **Chapter 11 _ Tbc**

 **Omake**

Dua minggu. Dua minggu sejak kepergian Naruto, Sasuke tak akan bohong jika ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. hari- harinya terasa jauh lebih buruk dari saat sebelum gadis itu kembali berkeliaran di dekatnya. Mau memasang topeng setebal apapun nyatanya pria itu tetap tak mampu mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik saat di kantor. Belum lagi ketika ia pulang dan disuguhi Menma yang kadang akan merengek dan memaksanya untuk mencari serta membawa pulang si pirang yang kini ada di Suna meski tak sesering di minggu pertama Naruto meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah cangkir warna abu- abu bergambar Pokemon di meja kasir, menyusul 2 bungkus ramen instan, dua buah susu kotak rasa stroberi, dan dua kotak besar sereal rasa cokelat kesukaan Menma. Ia langsung melesat ke toko begitu mendapati menu paling digemari sang putra telah habis.

" Apakah ini untuk putra Anda, Tuan?" sebuah suara membuatnya mendongak. Menatap penjaga kasir berambut silver yang tengah melempar senyum ramah padanya.

" Hn."

Si penjaga kasir tertegun mendengar gumaman singkat Sasuke. itu tidak bisa disebut kalimat balasan. Pemuda itu tersenyum geli, sebentar, lalu kembali berujar, " Sepertinya Anda sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik-"

" Berapa totalnya?" potong si Uchiha tidak sopan. Malas sekali rasanya berbasa basi dengan orang asing.

Toneri terkekeh dan menyebut nominal yang harus Sasuke bayar.

" Ngomong- ngomong, Tuan. Itu mug terakhir yang tersisa, seseorang barusaja membelinya juga dengan gambar dan warna yang sama, dia pelanggan baruku sejak beberapa minggu lalu, dan dia membeli satu kotak paling besar sereal cokelat dan empat susu kotak beda rasa beberapa saat lalu," celoteh Toneri sambil memasukkan barang- barang yang telah dibayar Sasuke ke dalam kantong plastik, seolah tak peduli pria di depannya sudi mendengarnya atau tidak. Dia hanya mencoba berperan sebagai pemilik toko yang ramah dan dekat dengan para pelanggan.

" Dan dia gadis yang manis dan menarik dan –"

Terserah. Sasuke menulikan pendengaran, dalam hati mengumpat dan mengirim makian paling kejam untuk si penjaga kasir yang cerewet bukan main. Membuatnya semakin pusing.

Dengan tak berperasaan dia menyela celotehan Toneri dengan berujar permisi, kemudian berlalu.

Dibilang juga apa, Sasuke sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

..

..

Ketukan pintu terdengar, sesekali Menma akan melirik lift di ujung koridor kalau- kalau daddy- nya keluar dari benda kotak bergerak itu. Sang daddy pasti akan segera menarik dan menggendongnya pulang dengan wajah lelah dan sedih.

Manik kelamnya kembali bergulir, menatap pintu di hadapannya dan mengetuknya lagi dengan jemarinya yang kecil. " Mommy," panggilnya putus asa.

Menma terus berharap gadis Namikaze- nya segera pulang dan membukakan pintu untuknya, ia bahkan berdoa setiap malam agar Tuhan mengembalikan mommy- nya tapi nyatanya pintu ini masih tetap bergeming, tak bergerak sedikit pun. Menma merasa ia sudah mulai lelah dan-

KLEK

Si bocah mematung.

" Menma?"

 **End Omake**

 **Ini cerita bikinnya ngebut, mikir ngebut nulis ngebut, mumpung pikiran lagi jalan. Jadi kalo alurnya maksa bin pasaran banget, mohon maklum. Keterbatasan saya sbg penulis itu kdg pikirn mampet dan kerjaan yang numpuk. Yang srg nulis cerita pasti ngrasain juga. Hehe.**

 **Maafken segala kekurangan, segala kesalahan dan typo yang tak tertahankan. Cerita makin gaje? Iya. Makin ngaco? Iya. Yang sabar ya jadi pembaca, dibaperin author terus. Tehee**

 **Makasih banyak untuk semua dukungan teman2. Dan jgn lupa tunggu chap depan.**

 **Sekian dari saya.**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas.**

 **Oh, saya publish cerita di watty judulnya Firefly for Sasuke tp karena gangguan sinyal ato emng lgi sial ceritanya belum muncul, pdhal udah dari siang publishnya. Ada yang tahu kenapa? (curhat sekaligus nanya)**

 **Maaf, cm publish di watty.. T.T**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas "Luke"**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco**

 **Typos menunjukkan bahwa yang ngetik juga manusia. Ini serius.**

 **Happy reading~**

 **Bold : Flashback**

 **Chapter 12**

 **..**

 **"** **Kau yang membuatnya?"**

 **Dirinya mengulum senyum kecil kala pria di depannya mengecap berkali- kali rasa manis** **pekat** **dari oreo milkshake buatannya kemudian menggumam " Manis,** **sedikit pahit tapi aku suka,"** **dengan suara lembut yang bisa ia dengar dengan baik.**

 **"** **Tidak heran banyak yang gemar datang ke sini. Pemiliknya saja sudah manis, apalagi menu buatannya," goda pria itu dengan senyum menawan yang mampu membuat beberapa gadis memekik kagum. Sementara si gadis di hadapannya hanya melempar cengiran kecil yang begitu kaku.**

 **Utakata meletakkan gelasnya, lalu kembali melempar pandangannya pada wajah manis sang gadis dan tersenyum lembut. Lagi.**

 **"** **Itulah kenapa aku sangat senang begitu mendengar kau setuju untuk menjadi tunanganku, Naruto."**

 **. .**

" Chk," Naruto mengusap wajah gusar. Melempar punggungnya kasar ke sandaran sofa dan mengerang pelan. Kepalanya pusing sejak pagi dan ia butuh obat sakit kepala agar rasa nyerinya mereda.

Mengingat pertemuannya dengan Utakata sekitar seminggu yang lalu membuat perasaan bersalah menggelayuti hatinya. Naruto tahu dirinya egois dan membuat keputusan dengan seenaknya. Lalu mau bagaimana jika ia memang tidak menyukai laki- laki yang menjadi tunangannya itu? Dirinya tidak mungkin selamanya menyakiti pria itu dengan membohongi perasaannya. Di luar keinginannya untuk berakhir bersama Sasuke ataupun tidak ia tetap tidak bisa terus bersama pria bersurai cokelat itu. Utakata pantas mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik darinya.

Naruto tahu, Utakata adalah pria yang baik, persis seperti yang papanya bilang. Laki- laki itu tidak marah ketika ia seharusnya melakukannya dan itu membuat Naruto menjadi lebih tidak nyaman saat mereka sedang bersama.

 **"** **Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita** **dan . . .** **aku sudah katakan pada papaku mengenai hal ini. Jadi, maafkan aku."**

 **Utakata tertegun selama beberapa saat setelah si gadis berhasil mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Naruto mengulum bibirnya gugup, berjuta maaf siap untuk ia lontarkan jikalau Utakata akan mengamuk karena keputusan sepihaknya. Pria itu berhak marah dan Naruto siap menerima konsekuensi apapun atas tindakannya yang keterlaluan. Ia pihak yang bersalah di sini.**

 **"** **Kenapa?" dari puluhan pilihan pertanyaan hanya itu yang mampu Utakata ucapkan dengan bibir bergetar. Sorot kekecewaan tampak jelas di kedua matanya yang kini menatap lekat pada kedua netra berwarna samudra di hadapannya.**

 **Naruto tak lantas menjawab, ia hanya menggigiti bibirnya pelan, mengalihkan pandangan gugup seolah kesulitan untuk memilih kata apa yang tepat untuk membalas pertanyaan pria itu tanpa menyakiti hatinya. Tapi sepertinya sia- sia. Naruto pikir apapun jawabannya tetap akan membuat Utakata terluka karenanya.**

 **"** **Aku menyukai laki- laki lain-"**

 **"** **Kau selingkuh?"**

 **"** **Bukan," balas Naruto cepat dengan mata menyorot tajam namun tak lama begitu mendapati raut wajah serius yang terpampang di depannya.**

 **"** **Ah, maksudku- dia-"**

 **Dia apa?**

 **"** **Aku menyukainya sejak lama. Jadi, maafkan aku, Utakata," lirihnya.**

 **"** **Lama? Apa itu setahun yang lalu? Sebulan? Seminggu?" tanya Utakata tidak sabar.**

 **Naruto menarik nafas panjang, " Beberapa tahun lalu, saat aku masih SMA," jawabnya.**

 **Utakata mengerutkan kening bingung, " Jadi, selama kita bertunangan, aku yang punya status sebagai selingkuhanmu?" tanyanya di sela tawa yang terasa hambar.**

 **Naruto menggeleng.**

 **"** **Kami sudah putus delapan tahun lalu."**

 **Utakata terdiam, berusaha mencerna ucapan Naruto** **.**

 **Si gadis menatap pria itu beberapa saat. " Utakata, kau pria yang baik. Sungguh, kau bahkan jauh lebih baik darinya. Kau pantas mendapatkan gadis yang baik pula, gadis yang lebih baik dariku."**

Menghela nafas panjang. Naruto kembali meraih ponselnya untuk membuka beberapa notifikasi yang masuk. Empat pesan dari Ino, dan satu pesan dari Utakata yang langsung dibukanya tanpa pikir panjang.

Naruto menelan ludah yang terasa pahit setelah membaca pesan dari pria itu yang berisikan ucapan semangat, permintaan maaf, dan ucapan terima kasih karena meski mereka tak lagi memiliki hubungan pertunangan namun mereka masih bisa menjadi sahabat yang saling memberikan dukungan dan semangat. Naruto mencelos, kurang baik apa Utakata itu coba? Dirinya yang bersalah dan pria itu justru meminta maaf padanya. Memangnya dia minta maaf untuk apa?

Si gadis tersenyum kecil setelah menekan tombol _send_ pada layar ponsel, mengirim balasan pesan untuk si rambut cokelat yang pasti tengah duduk di depan meja kantornya bersama tumpukan berkas pekerjaan yang menggunung. Rasa bersalah memang masih bersarang dalam hatinya namun tak pelak ia juga merasa lega luar biasa. Dadanya terasa begitu lapang dan seolah beton yang menghimpitnya tak lagi terasa.

Naruto kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, terkekeh ringan kala mengingat kembali apa yang Utakata ucapkan padanya setelah pengakuan yang ia ucapkan dengan tak berperasaan. Pria itu masih bisa melontarkan candaan tak bermutu yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya menghangat penuh kelegaan.

 **"** **Bagaimana kalau kita menikah dulu selama seminggu baru kau kembali pada mantanmu?" tanya Utakata dengan mulut penuh kunyahan kue cokelat.**

 **Naruto bengong.**

 **"** **Kau minta ku tempeleng atau bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan alis bertaut lucu membuat si pria lantas terkekeh dengan nada renyah.**

 **"** **Aku kan cuma mengajukan saran."**

 **"** **Saran gundulmu," sahut Naruto cepat seolah tak ingat mereka baru saja keluar dari suasana canggung karena ulahnya beberapa saat lalu.**

 **"** **Haiss, sopan sedikit pada yang lebih tua," protes Utakata dengan wajah tidak terima.**

 **"** **Mau sopan bagaimana kalau kau mengatakan ide sinting begitu?" si pirang nyaris melempar pria itu dengan sepatu keds nya ketika melihat rekasi menjijikkan dari laki- laki yang telah menghabiskan separuh gelas oreo milkshake spesial buatannya hari ini. " Apaan sih? Kau tidak begini kemarin- kemarin. Kau seperti remaja manis yang suka boneka dan selalu dipenuhi aura** ** _pink_** **menggemaskan," Utakata mengerucutkan bibir lupa umur.**

 **Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.**

 **"** **Maaf saja kalau auraku sekarang jadi hitam pekat. Bagaimana? Sudah mirip kuburan belum?" sahutnya.**

 **"** **Astaga . . . aku bersyukur tidak jadi menikah denganmu," si rambut cokelat mengusap dadanya dramatis. Seolah ia pembantu rumah tangga yang disia- siakan sang majikan.**

 **"** **Cerewet! Habiskan makananmu. Aku yakin kau lupa sarapan pagi ini," Naruto meletakkan sepiring pasta di hadapan Utakata yang baru saja diantar oleh Sai.**

 **"** **Suapi?" si pria melempar cengiran kecil dan Naruto berani jamin jika telinganya tidak salah dengar ketika mendengar pekikan tertahan dari beberapa gadis di belakangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum samar, kemudian melotot begitu ingat si pria minta disuapi layaknya bocah balita.**

 **"** **Oke, oke, tidak perlu melotot begitu. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah," dengus Utakata.**

 **"** **Galak sekali sih. Untung sayang," lanjut pria itu dengan gumaman pelan yang masih mampu didengar Naruto.**

 **Si gadis terpekur, mengingat kembali penolakannya beberapa saat lalu yang membuat perasaan bersalah kembali meremas hatinya.**

 **"** **Apa sih ekspresimu itu? Aku cuma bilang roti buatanmu enak dan aku mau pesan satu untuk ku bawa pulang."**

..

..

Naruto mengerutkan kening ketika suara ketukan dari arah pintu ruang tamu terdengar samar dari dapurnya. Gadis itu mendekat untuk mendengar lebih jelas dan tersentak kecil kala suara lirih dari luar memanggilnya 'Mommy'.

" Menma?" bisiknya tanpa suara.

Menatap pintu di depannya dengan degupan jantung yang menggila. Naruto sungguh sangat merindukan pria kecilnya namun di sisi lain ia takut melihat raut kecewa dari wajah menggemaskan si kecil Uchiha kesayangannya.

Tok tok.

" Mommy."

Suara kecil itu bergetar. Naruto bisa mendengarnya lebih jelas.

Apa Menma selalu datang untuk mengetuk pintu apartemennya selama ia pergi?

Tiba- tiba pemikiran itu membuatnya merasa begitu jahat. Naruto merasa ia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena begitu tega menyakiti bocah itu.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian dan mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima reaksi apapun dari Menma nanti, gadis pirang itu meraih kenop pintu dan memutarnya cepat. Menampilkan seorang bocah dengan hoodie kebesaran yang berdiri seorang diri di depan pintu. Bocah itu terkesiap dan melotot lebar melihatnya.

" Menma?" lirihnya pilu, nyaris menangis karena rindu.

Si bocah mundur selangkah, menatap lekat dengan kedua netra kelamnya yang jernih dan bergetar kecil, seolah siap menumpahkan air mata yang dibendungnya sekuat tenaga.

Naruto menunduk, berjongkok di hadapan si bocah yang tak juga bersuara. Menahan diri untuk tidak meraih tubuh kecilnya yang sangat ia rindukan setelah dua minggu tak bertemu.

" Hai, Jagoan," sapanya lembut, menatap lekat wajah khas Uchiha yang terlihat menggemaskan di hadapannya.

Pria kecil itu tak membalas. Dan Naruto dengan sabar menunggu apa yang akan Menma ucapkan atau lakukan padanya.

" Menma? Apa kabarmu, Sayang?" si pirang mengulum bibirnya gugup. Tersenyum dengan canggung saat si bocah belum juga bereaksi apapun dan tetap melihatnya dengan mata berembun.

Lalu terkesiap kala mendapati jemari kecil terulur dengan cepat, meraih pipinya dan mengusap begitu lembut seolah memastikan jika dirinya benar- benar berada di hadapan si kecil Menma. Hidung bocah itu memerah hendak menangis.

Naruto mematung kala Menma beringsut mendekat dan mengecup keningnya lama. Menangkup kedua pipinya dengan jari- jari mungilnya yang gemetaran dan mengirim usapan lembut di sana.

" Men-"

Si bocah memeluknya cepat dan begitu erat. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Naruto yang dilapisi sweater lembut dengan aroma menenangkan, aroma yang dirindukan Menma.

" Kangen mommy," lirih si bocah.

" Kangen sekali," ulangnya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tersenyum trenyuh dan lantas membalas pelukan Menma dengan lebih erat. Mengecupi rahang, pipi, serta pelipis si kecil untuk meluapkan perasaan rindu yang tak mampu dibendungnya lagi.

" Aku juga kangen sekali padamu," balasnya teriring kekehan ringan yang terdengar menyenangkan di kedua telinga si pria kecil.

Menma meremat kain sweater sang mommy di belakang, menahan matanya yang kian berair meski hatinya lega luar biasa.

" Mom," panggilnya lirih.

" Ya, Sayang?"

" Kau pulang."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Ya, Mommy pulang. Untuk Menma," balasnya dengan senyum kecil.

Menma mengangguk penuh semangat. Dan senyumnya merekah bebera saat kemudian.

..

..

Kaki terayun pelan dan kedua telapak tangan kecil menggenggam satu mug besar cokelat hangat buatan sang mommy di atas pangkuan.

" Pakai tomat?" serunya pada Naruto yang tengah menyiapkan sepiring omelet untuknya.

" Oke," balas si pirang cepat disertai cengiran lebar.

Menma tersenyum. Menatap dobe mommy nya beberapa saat sebelum kembali meminum cokelatnya hingga ludes. Entah kenapa setelah bertemu gadis itu perutnya terasa luar biasa lapar. Ia memang tidak makan dengan baik selama dua minggu ini meski sang daddy selalu memperhatikannya dengan menyiapkan sarapan, makan siang juga makan malam untuknya secara rutin.

" Ini makan siang Anda, Tuan Muda," ujar Naruto seraya berakting seolah ia seorang pelayan dari putra majikannya. Menma terkekeh geli kala menatap gadis itu. Meraih piringnya dengan semangat sebelum membalas dengan suara lantang, " Aye, Kapten!"

Dan Naruto tergelak.

Senang saat melihat si bocah makan dengan lahap, kedua mata berwarna sebiru langit itu tak lepas memandang pria kecilnya yang tampak sedikit lebih kurus dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Sedikit banyak pasti karena kepergiannya lah Menma jadi tidak makan dengan baik.

" Mom," panggil Menma. Mendongak untuk bisa melihatnya.

" _Yes?_ "

" Apa kau pergi karena bertengkar dengan daddy?" pertanyaan polos yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Rasanya begitu sesak seolah ruang dadanya menyempit hingga menghimpit paru- parunya dengan begitu menyakitkan.

" Tidak," balasnya dengan nada riang setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat.

Menma terdiam. Meletakkan sendoknya dan beringsut pelan, menunduk dengan wajah gusar.

" Lalu? Apa karena sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi?" suaranya melirih, terdengar putus asa. Kedua matanya bergerak- gerak pelan menghindari tatapannya.

Naruto membisu. Apa yang Menma pikirkan?

" Tentu saja tidak-"

" Dulu dad pergi dan meninggalkanku bersama nenek. Lamaaa sekali. Apa mommy juga akan meninggalkanku lagi? Mom sudah tidak sayang padaku?"

Jemari kecil saling bertautan di atas pangkuan, mengabaikan sepiring omelet yang tinggal separuh di atas meja makan.

" Menma-"

" Tidak mau. Jangan pergi," bocah itu meliriknya takut- takut.

Naruto menghampiri bocah itu cepat, berjongkok di sisi kursinya dan meraih kedua tangan kecil itu dalam remasan lembut.

" Hei, Sayang, maafkan aku, oke? Aku memang pergi kemarin, aku pulang ke rumahku di Suna-"

" Tidak boleh," potong Menma.

Naruto terkekeh pelan dengan mata menyipit, " Kenapa tidak boleh? Rumahku ada di sana."

Si kecil menggeleng.

" Rumahmu di sini," protesnya dengan raut kesal.

Si pirang menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil.

" Iya, ini rumah ke duaku. Rumahku bersama Menma, benar?"

Menma mengangguk.

Naruto mengusap gemas puncak kepala bocah itu.

" Maafkan aku, oke?"

" Kau tidak akan pergi lagi?" tanya Menma dan langsung melanjutkan, " Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh kemana- mana."

" Okeee, aku tidak akan kemanapun tanpa mengajakmu, bagaimana? Percaya padaku."

" Tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

" Tidak."

" Janji?"

" Janji kelingking."

" kelingking?" Menma mengernyit. " Kenapa tidak jempol saja yang lebih besar?" tanyanya.

" Janji jempol, begitu maksudmu?" Naruto mendengus geli.

" Iya, supaya kau tidak pergi- pergi lagi," si kecil mengangguk dengan wajah seriusnya yang terlihat begitu lucu.

" Oke, janji jempol. Jadi, berikan jempolmu?"

Menma mengerutkan kening.

" Kau sudah punya jempolmu sendiri. Kenapa rakus sekali minta punyaku!?"

" Haiss, mulai lagi."

Kemudian Menma mencubit kedua pipinya dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibir, menyedot kembali seluruh atensinya pada si bocah yang lantas menderaikan sebuah tawa yang terdengar begitu lepas dan sarat dengan kerinduan.

" Aku kangen Mommy," ujarnya kemudian. Manik kembar bocah itu berkilat senang seperti anak kucing yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Naruto tak mampu menahan diri untuk meraihnya kembali dalam pelukan erat.

" Aku juga rindu Menma. Bocah nakalku."

" Ei!"

..

..

Sasuke menatapnya. Dua manusia yang tengah berpelukan di ruang makan milik gadis yang dirindukannya. Bukan salahnya tadi ia masuk tanpa permisi, pintu ruang tamu Naruto setengah terbuka dan membuat jantungnya langsung berdentum begitu cepat dan dengan kalang kabut pria itu masuk begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang seraya menderukan sebuah nama dengan bibir merahnya lalu menutup pintunya pelan.

Hatinya trenyuh. Rasa haru membuncah membuat nafasnya tersengal pelan hendak menangis.

Narutonya kembali.

" Daddy?" Menma mendongak. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat gadisnya terentak pelan sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

" Hai, Suke," sapanya dengan senyum manis menggemaskan.

" Terima kasih sudah menyusulku ke Suna untuk bertemu papa," lanjutnya.

" Jadi?" si pria bertanya ragu. Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu lirih.

" Jadi? Yah, aku kembali. Ini kan rumahku," balas Naruto sembari menggaruk pelan belakang telinganya dengan telunjuk kanan.

" Well, rumah Menma juga. Dan-"

" Rumahku," potong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mendongak untuk menatap prianya selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya senyum kecil merekah dari bibir yang pernah dikecup lama oleh Sasuke-nya.

" Yah, rumah kita."

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Tersenyum senang. Berlari menghampiri keduanya untuk meraih mereka dalam pelukan erat yang disambut gelak tawa Naruto dan protesan kecil dari Menma.

 **Chapter 12_tbc**

 **Well, maafken jika lanjutannya gak sesuai harapan. Hehee**

 **Maaf banyak typo juga, ngetik ngebut ini ceritanya. Jadi langsung apdet tanpa dibaca ulang. Keburu ngantuk karena saya lagi kurang sehat alias sakit.**

 **Makasih sudah mampir.. makasih banyak utk semua review dan dukungan teman- teman baik di ffn maupun di watty. Salam kenal juga untuk pembaca baru dan semoga teman- teman semua terhibur sama cerita 'receh' saya yang ngaconya kadang kebangetan..hehehe**

 **Tunggu chap selanjutnya, oke?**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Lukas.**

Yang pingin ketemu saya di watty, akun saya LukazLuke154. Dan untuk broke akunnya dia Broke010


	14. Chapter 14

**Mom for My Little Menma**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Family, Romance, Humor**

 **By : Lukas** **Luke**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, GS , Gaje, Garing, Ngaco** **, OC**

 **Typos menunjukkan bahwa yang ngetik juga manusia. Ini serius.**

 **Bold : Flashback**

..

 **Chapter 13**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **..**

Jemari kecil meraih penghapus persegi di sudut meja. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, si pemilik jari- jari mungil itu mulai menghapus guratan pensil di atas permukaan kertas gambarnya kemudian menggerutu pelan, "Gara- gara kau gerak- gerak terus, gambarku jadi jelek," yang langsung dituduhkan dengan tak berperasaan untuk sang teman, Chima, tanpa tembusan ke siapapun.

Sementara bocah perempuan yang diajaknya bicara hanya melirik malas dengan wajah mengantuk luar biasa seolah ia kerja lembur semalaman dan baru pulang dini hari tadi.

Menma mendengus, sudah terlalu biasa dirinya diabaikan sang teman. Bocah Uchiha itu tak ambil pusing dengan reaksi Chima dan kembali melanjutkan gambarnya. Sudah biasa tiap hari makan ati dia mah.

' Dobe- mommy,' si bocah titisan kegelapan membatin seraya tersenyum kecil. Menatapi gambar yang tengah diselesaikannya.

Sementara si bocah perempuan mengernyit aneh. Menma terlalu banyak tersenyum hari ini dan itu terasa asing untuknya. Sejak pagi Menma terlihat sangat senang dan jadi tidak judes seperti biasanya. 'Apa sekrup di bibirnya lepas,' batinnya dengan kening berkerut. Gadis kecil itu menatap Menma lekat dengan raut muka penuh tanya.

" Kau kenapa?" tanya Menma yang risih dengan pandangan yang dilayangkan si teman untuknya.

Chima menggeleng. Bocah ini memang tipe- tipe yang tidak mau _nyemplung_ untuk ikut campur pada urusan orang lain. Pandangannya kembali ke depan kelas di mana beberapa teman sekelas mereka tengah mencoret- coret papan tulis besar dengan spidol warna- warni yang disediakan Sakura- sensei pagi tadi.

" Wah, jangan- jangan kau habis kentut dan tidak bilang- bilang padaku?" tuduh Menma keji dengan lirikan paling sadis yang diwariskan sang daddy, tak lupa menggeser bokongnya beberapa senti menjauhi teman sebangkunya yang justru memasang gesture 'Peduli amat. Siapa lu siapa gue' seraya berujar "Merepotkan," lalu mendengus malas.

" Kau kan kebiasaan begitu. Kau terus diam seperti itu dan tahu- tahu ada ledakan bau busuk menyengat yang nyaris membuat hidungku mau lepas," lanjut Menma berlebihan. Mini Sasuke itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus begitu Chima mendelik dengan mata kuacinya yang menjanjikan penderitaan.

Kejamnya Chima itu sebelas dua belas dengan si nenek Mikoto yang kata sang daddy ketika daddynya kecil dulu neneknya itu selalu mengancam dengan kalimat mematikan _"Sasuke, pulang! Mumpung ibu baru pegang centong kayu. Lima belas menit belum ada di kamar, ibu ambil sapu lidi di belakang!"_ tiap kali daddy- nya main terlalu lama di rumah tetangga, yang langsung saja membuat daddy gantengnya itu blingsatan mencari sendal jepit entah miliknya atau bukan dan pontang- panting pulang ke rumah.

" Siapa dia?" suara Chima kembali terdengar. Menma menoleh dan mendapati temannya tengah melirik tertarik pada gambarnya. " Siapa dia ini?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini diikuti dengan satu telunjuk kecil yang mengarah pada gambar seorang perempuan berambut panjang.

Menma tersenyum.

" Dia mommy- ku," balasnya bangga. Setengah pamer.

" Mommy?" Chima mengernyit.

" Hn," si bocah Uchiha mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar ceria. Membayangkan tawa renyah Naruto yang terlintas di pikirannya membuat hatinya menghangat. Ahh, jadi pingin cepat pulang rasanya dan minta dobe mommy tercinta untuk membelikannya candy banyak- banyak di toko paman Toneri.

" Kau punya mommy?" tanya Chima dengan kening berkerut. " Kau bilang papamu janda."

Apa?

" Duda," koreksi Menma cepat dengan alis bertaut.

" Janda duda apa bedanya? Sama- sama ditinggal pasangan pergi, Cih," Chima memutar bola mata bosan.

Menma mendengus.

" Janda itu perempuan, Bodoh! Bilangmu kau ini jenius, yang begini saja tidak tahu," gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

" Terserah," Chima membalas. " Jadi, intinya sekarang kau punya mommy, begitu?"

Si Uchiha mini mengacungkan jempolnya.

Chima Nara mendekat dengan seringai kecil dan membisik, " Heeee, apa dia suka memukul pantatmu pakai rotan seperti yang pernah aku bilang tentang ibu tiri?"

Menma menggeleng.

" Eh? Benarkah?"

Menma mengangguk.

Chima mengerutkan kening, memikirkan jawaban dari teman sebangkunya selama beberapa detik.

" Apa dia suka ngomel- ngomel dan berteriak sambil menyuruhmu mencuci baju?" tanyanya lagi.

" Tidak."

" Menyuruhmu mengepel lantai?"

" Tidak."

" Menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal?"

Mengernyit, Menma lantas menyahut, " Tentu saja tidak, Bodoh! Dia punya jari untuk menggaruknya sendiri."

Chima mengerjap bingung. Menatap serius si bocah Uchiha di sebelahnya.

" Aneh," celetuknya.

" Aneh? Kenapa aneh?" si teman sebangku memilih kembali meraih pensil dan melanjutkan gambarnya.

" Di buku novel Shikadai- nii mama tiri Cinderella dan Putih Salju itu jahat."

Giliran Menma yang mengerjap aneh.

" Tapi mommy- ku tidak jahat," belanya.

" Hm," Chima mengangguk paham, " Berarti buku Shikadai- nii bohong. Aku akan membakarnya besok," putusnya yang langsung diangguki Menma, " Ya, bakar saja."

" Lagipula kakakmu itu laki- laki. Kenapa dia punya novel cewek begitu?" ledeknya dengan tawa geli yang kemudian disesalinya dalam hati begitu ingat ia sering meminta sang daddy untuk menceritakan kisah- kisah puteri negeri dongeng setiap mau tidur.

" Novel cewek?" mengernyit, Chima menoleh, " Kau tahu dari mana itu novel cewek? Memang punya kelamin? Begitu?"

..

..

..

" Hai?" sapa Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat heran. Menoleh sebentar pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi lebih 15 menit.

" Kau bolos kerja, Teme?" tanyanya pada sang pria yang masih mengenakan hoodie longgar dengan tulisan 'Duda Kembang Assoy' ditulis capslock bersama kolor pendek selutut berwarna gelap motif gambar Batman yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. _Orang ganteng mah bebas._

" Hari ini libur."

" Chk," Naruto mendengus geli. Sasuke bohong, tentu saja. Gadis itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan si pria masuk, kemudian menutup pintu begitu Sasuke telah melewatinya dan berjalan menghampiri sofa ruang tamu.

" Bilang saja bolos kerja."

" Hn."

" Mau ku buatkan minum?" tanya Naruto.

" Kopi?"

"Tidak. Kau sudah minum kopi pagi tadi jadi tidak lagi," tolak Naruto cepat.

" Aku akan buatkan minuman untukmu tapi bukan kopi. Tunggu sebentar, oke? Aku harus menyelesaikan adonan kue cokelatku," gadis itu beranjak ke dapur setelah meletakkan setoples besar potato rasa keju di atas meja kaca di depan sofa yang barangkali saja Sasuke mau mengonsumsi makanan dengan rasa manis asin itu.

Pemuda Uchiha menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh ke arah dapur, meraih loyang dari atas meja dan mengaduknya dengan mixer yang lantas menyuarakan dengungan berisik. Sesekali tangan kirinya yang bebas meraih sesuatu dari beberapa mangkuk kecil dan memasukkannya ke dalam loyang. Gadis itu terlihat cekatan dan Sasuke menyukai pemandangan itu. Gerakan luwes Naruto ketika memasak menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam urusan dapur. _Ahh, istri idaman._ Mana rela dia menyerahkan gadis itu untuk laki- laki lain.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap tumpukan buku di atas meja komputer Naruto yang kini terlihat lebih rapi. Kemudian menggeser tatapannya pada dinding bercat abu- abu yang berada di sebelah pintu kamar Naruto. Sebuah figura menggantung di sana dan menunjukkan satu gambar dengan warna- warna cerah yang terasa tidak asing.

Merasa tertarik, Sasuke lantas berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas gambar anak- anak yang tergantung rapi di dalam figura kaca.

" Gambar Menma?" gumamnya pelan. Menatap lekat beberapa gambar yang disinyalir adalah manusia dewasa dengan mata dan telinga besar, kemudian satu gambar bocah dengan guratan yang lebih sempurna dari pada yang lain. Sasuke jelas hapal gambar siapa ini. Hampir setiap hari ia menemani sang putra menggambar dengan krayon yang berantakan dan akan patah dalam sekali pakai.

" Menma memberikannya padaku saat aku belum kembali ke Suna. Ku pikir itu gambar luar biasa untuk ukuran gambar seorang bocah seusianya. Dia bahkan bisa menghasilkan degradasi warna yang bagus," Naruto berdiri di sebelahnya dengan secangkir besar cairan berwarna cokelat.

" Obito yang mengajarinya," sahut Sasuke.

" Hm," si pirang mengangguk, " Dia paman yang baik. Ini," lalu menyerahkan cangkir di tangannya pada si Uchiha.

Sensasi dingin langsung merambati permukaan telapak tangannya yang lebar begitu Sasuke menerimanya.

" Cokelat dengan beberapa balok es. Ini lebih baik dari pada kopi," jelas Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil.

" Kalau begini aku jadi seperti bocah," dengus Sasuke dengan kekehan geli, membiarkan gadisnya kembali memasuki dapur untuk membereskan beberapa peralatan masaknya yang masih berantakan.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk bersila di atas sofa selagi menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan meminum cokelatnya. Pria itu mengerang kecil kala rasa manis yang pas menyapa lidahnya. Dinginnya es cokelat juga terasa menyejukkan tenggorokannya yang kering.

Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, kedua netra sekelam langit malam itu kini memandangi tumpukan buku dan kertas di sisi komputer yang terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya.

" Kau masih menulis cerita?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Naruto yang tengah mencuci baskom plastik di dapur.

" Tidak. Shikamaru bilang ceritaku tidak bermutu, dan _well,_ aku juga merasa begitu," dengus gadis itu kemudian terkekeh.

" Novel pertamaku tidak begitu laris. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menulis saja, aku merasa itu bukan keahlianku. Aku memang ahli membaca buku cerita, tapi tidak untuk menulis meski aku menginginkannya," jelasnya.

Naruto melap tangannya yang basah. Meraih dua piring kecil dari dalam lemari dan membawanya ke dekat loyang roti yang masih panas.

" Tapi ceritamu bagus," sahut Sasuke setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan.

" Chk, pembual. Tidak ada sejarahnya Sasuke Uchiha sudi membaca buku cerita apalagi yang temanya percintaan. Kau pasti mual duluan."

Si Uchiha mendengus geli. Membenarkan diam- diam.

" Tapi tidak apa- apa sih. Setidaknya aku masih aktif membuat ilustrasi gambar untuk majalah anak- anak," Naruto datang dengan dua piring berisi potongan cake cokelat dan garpu kecil.

" Bagaimana cafe mu?"

" Cafe?" Naruto mengerutkan kening, duduk di sebelah Sasuke lalu melanjutkan, " Cafe ku baik- baik saja. Ada dua temanku yang mengurusnya dengan sangat baik, bahkan aku sempat berpikir mereka lebih pantas jadi pemiliknya, hehe."

" Cepat makan. Sebelum dingin."

" Hn." Sasuke meraih sendok kecil di atas piring roti dan memotongnya sedikit. Menyuapnya ke dalam mulut dan mendesis enak saat merasakan tektur lembut chocolate cake buatan Naruto dengan rasa yang tidak begitu manis.

" Hei, Teme," panggil si pirang ragu- ragu. Sasuke menoleh dan menanti apa yang akan gadis itu ucapkan.

" Kau sama sekali belum cerita padaku bagaimana kau bisa bertemu papa di Suna," lanjut Naruto.

" Papamu tidak cerita?" Sasuke bertanya.

Si gadis menggeleng.

" Ya sudah, aku juga tidak mau cerita," balas Sasuke kalem lalu menyendok lagi cake cokelatnya.

" Chk, Teme!"

Sasuke melirik, menatap wajah merengut Naruto yang terlihat lucu, kemudian mendengus geli. Telapak tangannya terulur untuk mengusap gemas puncak kepala gadisnya dan berujar, " Ku pikir papamu sudah cerita bagaimana aku bisa sampai di kantor papamu."

" Di kantor?" Naruto mengerjap, terkejut, " Kau ke kantor papa?"

" Hn," Sasuke mengangguk.

" Kau bertemu Utakata?"

" Tunanganmu yang sok mirip denganku itu? Tid- Ah! Sakit, Dobe!" mengusap penuh semangat pinggangnya yang baru saja dicubit Naruto. Lalu meletakkan piring rotinya yang sudah nyaris kosong ke atas meja.

" Kau pasti bertemu dengannya. Papa bilang kau terus menunggu sampai papa mau menemuimu. Ku pikir kalian bertemu di rumah makan atau sejenisnya."

" Hm, aku menunggu Iruka- san dari pagi sampai nyaris gelap. Papamu bahkan tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk. Jadi aku berdiri di dekat pintu masuk gedung kantor," Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lembut.

" Aku juga bertemu beberapa kali dengan Utakata yang keluar masuk kantor, tapi dia hanya menyapaku sekilas."

Naruto menarik satu sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, berpikir sejenak. " Dia tidak tahu kalau kau pac- uh, mantanku?" tanyanya dengan pipi bersemu.

Sasuke mengernyit, melirik Naruto yang terlihat salah tingkah dengan kalimat tanyanya sendiri lalu mengulum senyum geli.

" Memangnya di dahiku ini muncul tulisan 'pacar ganteng Naruto' sampai- sampai tunanganmu itu tahu? Dia mungkin berpikir aku cuma sales celana dalam cewek yang mau promosi di kantor papamu," balasnya.

" Bukan begitu, Bodoh! Lagi pula dia bukan tunanganku lagi!"

" Benarkah?"

" Chk."

Sasuke tergelak. Meraih kepala Naruto dan mengecup pelipisnya gemas.

" Apa sih? Jangan cium- cium!" erang si pirang mendorong pipi Sasuke menjauh dengan telunjuknya.

" Galaknya," Sasuke kembali mencuri satu ciuman di pipi kiri Naruto yang selalu membuatnya gemas bukan main.

" Kau belum selesai cerita, Teme. Kau bilang apa pada papaku?"

Sasuke menerawang, seolah mengingat- ingat apa saja yang ia katakan pada papa angkat Naruto sekitar dua minggu lalu. Pria itu menyandarkan punggung tegapnya pada sandaran sofa dan menghela nafas pelan.

" Aku bilang pada papamu kalau kita berdua sudah siap menempuh hidup baru, bahkan punya beberapa anak yang kelak akan memberi kita banyak cucu-"

" Teme Sialan! Aku serius, Bodoh!" Naruto nyaris meraih gelas cokelat dan membenturkannya pada dahi mulus Sasuke, barangkali bisa memperbaiki jika saja ada sarafnya yang terjepit. Sasuke memang punya selera humor yang buruk. Dan dia juga pencerita yang buruk.

" Apa papaku memukul kepalamu? Kupikir otakmu jatuh sampai ke tumit-"

" Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi sejak kita SMA, dan aku juga mengatakan kalau kita sepasang kekasih dan ..."

 **"** **Aku mencintai Naruto, ijinkan kami bersama."**

 **Sasuke menelan ludah susah payah. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari sang calon mertua dari balik meja kerjanya. Meski begitu, ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang tidak akan gentar hanya dengan intimidasi kecil seperti itu. Ia akan memperjuangkan hubungannya dengan Naruto hingga titik** ** _keringat_** **penghabisan.**

 **"** **Naruto sudah bertunangan," suara dingin Iruka terdengar. Sasuke merasa aura di sekitarnya semakin mencekam. Pemuda itu menarik nafas, " Aku tahu, tapi Naruto tidak mencintai tunangannya-"**

 **"** **Lancang sekali mulutmu bicara begitu. Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" sahut Iruka cepat.**

 **Siapa dia, katanya?**

 **Sasuke bisa saja menjawab lantang 'Aku? Belahan jiwa Naruto yang perkasa luar dalam,' namun ia khawatir jika Iruka nanti akan menuduhnya sebagai pria mesum kelebihan hormon, jadi pemuda itu hanya menjawab, " Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasih dari putri Anda."**

" Papaku langsung percaya apa yang kau katakan?" tanya si pirang menyela ceritanya.

" Tentu saja-"

 _'_ _Tidak'_ Sasuke membatin.

" Aku punya bakat terpendam untuk membuat banyak orang percaya padaku," lanjutnya pongah.

" Kenapa aku tidak yakin?" Naruto mengernyit.

" ..."

 **"** **Kau pikir aku percaya?"**

 **Sasuke menatap Iruka yang melempar pandangan merendahkan untuknya. Kedua manik tajam pria paruh baya itu menyipit sekilas kala melihatnya dan Sasuke jelas tahu laki- laki itu tak menyukainya.**

 **"** **Aku telah mendengar semuanya, apa yang ibumu lakukan pada putriku hingga ia memutuskan untuk ikut denganku pindah ke tempat ini. Naruto memang menyembunyikannya dengan baik, karena itu setelah kedatangan kami ke tempat ini aku memaksanya bercerita. Putriku adalah gadis yang baik tapi bukan berarti ia menerima begitu saja ketika ada seseorang merendahkan statusnya yang hanya seorang anak yatim piatu yang besar di panti. Dan kupikir tidak mungkin putriku mau menerimamu lagi."**

 **"** **Tapi kami-"**

 **"** **Kalian kembali bertemu selama dia di Konoha dan kau memintanya untuk kembali bersamamu. Bagus sekali kau mengambil kesempatan. Apa kau tidak tahu malu?"**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti putriku lagi. Aku menyayanginya meski dia hanya anak angkatku. Kau pikir aku tidak marah saat tahu apa yang ibumu ucapkan untuk merendahkan putriku? Dia hanya anak angkat yang ku adopsi dari sebuah panti asuhan kumuh, tapi aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hantiku, dia putriku satu- satunya yang tak akan ku biarkan satu** ** _ayam_** **pun menyakitinya, termasuk dirimu dan keluargamu."**

 ** _Ayam?_**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuatnya menangis diam- diam setiap malam. Tidak."**

 **"** **I- Iruka-san-" ...** ** _tapi aku bukan ayam._**

 **"** **Naruto pantas mendapatkan pria yang baik, dari keluarga baik- baik. Dan aku sudah menemukan calon suami yang tepat untuk putriku," potong Iruka cepat.**

 **"** **Naruto mencintaiku," erang Sasuke tanpa sadar. Seolah merengek pada ayahnya agar dibelikan sepeda kayuh yang baru.**

 **Iruka meliriknya tajam.**

 **"** **Dan aku juga mencintai putri Anda."**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Begitu pun Menma-"**

 **"** **Menma?"**

 **Kampret! Sasuke menyerapahi mulutnya berkali- kali dalam hati. Minta restu saja sudah susah begini apalagi ditambah Iruka tahu statusnya sudah berubah dari perjaka ting- ting menjadi duda kembang beranak satu. Mampuslah dia, iruka bisa- bisa menendangnya hingga mencelat ke bulan dan alamat jadi duda selama- lama- lama-lamanya.**

 **"** **Siapa Menma?" Iruka kembali bertanya.**

 **Menelan ludah yang tiba- tiba terasa sebesar dan sekeras bola bekel di tenggorokannya. Sasuke bersuara, " Putraku."**

 **"** **Putra?"**

 **"** **Hn."**

 **Iruka menatap Sasuke nyalang.**

 **"** **Kau sudah menghamili gadis lain dan masih meminta Naruto untuk jadi istrimu!? Kurang ajar sekali bocah ini-"**

 **"** **Tapi, kami sudah berpisah, dan aku hanya mencintai Naruto," cicit Sasuke, meringis masam dalam hati.**

 **Iruka mendengus.**

 **"** **Jadi maksudmu kau ini seorang duda?"**

 **"** **Hn."**

 **Iruka menggeleng prihatin.**

 **"** **Dasar bocah cabul, masih piyik sudah berani bikin bunting anak orang, sudah begitu masih minta tambah mau memerawani putriku, kurang brengsek apa lagi kau ini, apa urat malumu sudah putus?" serunya pada Sasuke. Tangannya sudah gatal untuk melempar tumpukan map di mejanya ke muka datar pemuda Uchiha itu.**

 **"** **Aku saja masih perjaka, kau sudah mau dua kali," lanjutnya.**

 **"** **Itu tandanya ayah tidak laku."**

 **Kicep. Iruka lantas menyorot tajam wajah datar Sasuke yang sebenarnya ketar ketir karena mulut kurang ajarnya yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Reflek, Men.**

 **"** **Keluar dari ruanganku, Bocah Tengik!"**

 **"** **Tidak mau. Aku mau ayah mengijinkan Naruto untuk menikah denganku baru aku akan keluar," Sasuke ngotot.**

 **"** **Kevarat! Siapa yang kau panggil ayah? Mana sudi aku punya anak sepertimu!"**

 **"** **Chk, ayah-"**

 **"** **Tutup mulutmu!"**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Ibu sudah mengakui kesalahannya, dan mereka saling bicara beberapa waktu lalu. Hubungan mereka kini baik- baik saja. Dan Naruto juga sangat menyayangi Menmaku-"**

 **"** **Aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menyakiti putriku-"**

 **"** **Aku tetap akan mencintai Naruto, Iruka- san. Perasaanku tidak akan berubah meski Anda berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikanku. Aku tidak akan meminta ijin Anda untuk menikahinya sebab sejak pertemuan pertama kami aku telah bertekad untuk mendapatkannya baik dengan restumu maupun tidak. Aku akan tetap menikahi Naruto."**

..

..

..

" Aku mau cokelatnya! Daddy!" jari jemari Menma terulur ke atas. Bocah itu melompat- lompat kecil untuk meraih satu bungkus cokelat batang yang sengaja diambil paksa oleh Sasuke dari tangannya.

" Kau sudah habis 2 batang cokelat hari ini, Menma," Sasuke berujar. Memperingatkan.

" Tapi itu punyaku, sese- nii- chan yang berikan padaku," rengek Menma yang tetap di balas gelengan tegas oleh sang daddy. " Tidak ada cokelat lagi hari ini."

Sasuke memasukkan batangan manis itu ke dalam saku kemeja hitamnya.

" Dad, berikan. Uhh, mommy~" Menma melirik Naruto yang duduk di sofa dengan wajah memelas, meminta bantuan. Perempuan itu sejak tadi mengobrol dengan dua manusia lain dan hanya sesekali melihat ke arahnya. Menma kesal tidak dapat cokelatnya dan Menma semakin kesal diabaikan si pirang.

" Oh, Astaga! Menma memanggil Naruto mommy, menggemaskan sekali!" Ino memekik girang, memukul gemas lengan suaminya yang langsung mengaduh dengan wajah kesal. Kebiasaan. Sai menggerutu betapa seringnya Ino menjadikannya pelampiasan kala wanita- nya itu tengah marah, sakit maupun kegirangan. Sudah cerewetnya minta ampun, tenaganya juga sebelas dua belas dengan banteng lepas. Pokoknya pukulan dan cubitannya menyakitkan. Untung cinta, untung sayang, Sai mah kuat.

" Dan dia memanggilmu sese-nii, aww manis sekali suamiku~" lanjut Ino seraya menangkup kedua pipinya sendiri. Merasa gemas.

Menma mengerjap, menatap aneh pada dua teman mommy nya yang datang beberapa saat lalu. Sejenak lupa pada cokelat menggiurkan di saku kemeja daddy gantengnya.

" Ya Tuhan, lihatlah, Menma ketakutan melihat tingkahmu," bisik Sai pada Ino.

Sejak kembalinya Naruto ke Konoha, Ino terus memaksa dirinya agar mereka lekas menyusul si pirang ke Konoha dan meminta gadis untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua dengan Sasuke dan Menma. Ino tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya pada dua pria kesayangan Naruto yang selalu gadis itu ceritakan pada mereka berdua selepas batalnya pertunangan Naruto dengan Utakata.

" Mom, Daddy mengambil cokelatku," erang Menma mengadu, lagi. Mengerling pada si pirang dengan dua alis bertaut menggemaskan. Setengah protes minta diperhatikan, sisanya ingin memenangkan pertarungan perebutan cokelat dengan si daddy.

Menoleh, Naruto menghela nafas, " Kau sudah makan banyak cokelat, Sayang. Jadi tidak lagi. Aku akan menyimpannya untuk besok, oke? Kemarikan, Suke," ujarnya kemudian meraih cepat si cokelat dari tangan Sasuke dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari es.

Sasuke hanya diam menatapi gadis- nya hingga suara Menma kembali terdengar.

" Dad, jangan ambil, oke? Itu milikku," bocah itu mengacungkan satu telunjuknya, mendelik memperingatkan pada sang daddy agar tidak menculik camilan besok siang- nya dari dalam kulkas. Sasuke mendengus gemas dengan kelakuan putranya. Laki- laki itu hanya mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang besar untuk mencubit hidung kecil Menma yang kemudian disambut erangan protes dengan bibir kecil mengerucut lucu.

" Daddy mu tidak suka cokelat, Menma. Kau tidak perlu cemas," Naruto tertawa renyah, mengusap kepala si bocah dan meraihnya dalam gendongan. Mengecupi pipi bulatnya hingga bocah itu terkekeh karena geli.

" Hentikan, Mom!"

" Kalian benar- benar terlihat seperti keluarga yang harmonis. Aku senang kau bahagia, Naruto. Astaga, aku ingin menangis," sela Ino disertai senyum penuh kelegaan.

Naruto mendengus pelan, namun tak pelak kedua pipinya merona samar berkat ucapan sahabatnya itu. Sai tersenyum geli. Jarang- jarang melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi malu- malu yang membuatnya nyaris tergelak.

Sementara Sasuke ... ia menampilkan ekspresi aneh antara canggung dan kesal setengah mati karena saat kedatangan tamu- tamunya beberapa saat lalu Naruto sudah berani selingkuh dengan memeluk laki- laki bertampang mesum yang duduk di sebelah si perempuan berambut pirang pucat dengan nama Ino itu. Demi apa? Mereka bahkan belum menikah, dan Naruto sudah berani peluk- peluk pria lain di depan calon suaminya sendiri. Benar- benar minta dikurung. Bahkan si pria yang Naruto panggil 'Sai' itu dengan lancangnya mengusap kepala Naruto- nya gemas, astaga, dia butuh mematahkan tulang seseorang sekarang.

" ...aku hanya bertanya pada paman Iruka di mana kau tinggal. Dan kami sampai di sini." Suara Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Pria itu melihat Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membalas, " Terima kasih sudah datang, Ino, Sai, aku senang sekali."

" Well, dua hari ini kami sepakat untuk menutup cafe mu. Hanya sementara. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko dengan menitipkannya pada pegawai baru selama kami di sini. Jadi, ku harap kau memaklumi," Sai menyela.

" Tidak masalah. Lagi pula kalian juga perlu istirahat dan sesekali berjalan- jalan keluar kota, ku pikir menghabiskan beberapa malam di Konoha bukan ide buruk, Sai," Naruto melempar cengiran lebar, " Dan mungkin aku akan pulang seminggu lagi. Aku perlu menambah beberapa hiasan dinding dan ...umm, mungkin beberapa lemari baru untuk rak buku."

" Yah, lakukan apapun untuk cafe mu. Dan buatlah kami betah berlama- lama di sana. Akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kau juga kembali dan tinggal di sa- na," suara Sai mengecil kala merasakan tatapan tajam dari dua manik kelam milik bocah lima tahun yang sontak beringsut mendekati dan merangsakke tengah- tengah dua paha Naruto yang terbuka.

" Mommy tidak akan pergi ke manapun," bisiknya mengerling pada Naruto dengan alis menukik. Jemari mungilnya meraih dan meremat ujung kemeja si pirang kuat penuh kecemasan.

" Oops, _sorry,_ Naruto, aku-akh!" Sai meringis, merasakan sikutan Ino yang tidak main- main sebagai tanda agar dia diam.

Naruto menunduk seraya mengulas senyum kecil. Meraih tubuh kecil Menma dalam pangkuannya dan melayangkan beberapa kecupan di dahi mulusnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

" Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi," lirih Menma, lagi.

Melirik Sasuke sejenak yang sekilas menampilkan ekspresi sama, Naruto menangkup kedua pipi Menma gemas.

" Kau lupa apa yang aku bilang kemarin, Menma?"

Menma mengerjap. " Apa?"

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi meskipun aku pulang ke Suna aku akan tetap kembali ke sini, atau mungkin aku malah akan mengajakmu."

" Benarkah?" dua manik Menma melebar.

" Tentu," Naruto mengangguk.

Sai dan Ino tersenyum lega. Menma tak jadi menangis.

" Aku ikut."

Eh? Menoleh cepat, Naruto menautkan kedua alis heran menatap Sasuke yang baru saja bersuara.

" Suke, kau tidak boleh bolos-"

" Boleh. Aku bos- nya."

" Kau sudah sering bolos akhir- akhir ini, jadi biar Menma saja yang ikut denganku-"

" Tidak mau. Aku ikut."

" Dad, membolos itu tidak baik, Dad."

" Pokoknya aku ikut," Sasuke mendelik pada putranya yang memutar bola mata bosan.

Naruto mendengus. Oh, dasar bayi besar.

..

..

..

" Ini saja bagaimana, Teme?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjukkan sebuah jaket tebal dengan gambar pokemon dan dua telinga Pikachu yang menggantung pada ujung tudung kepala. Sasuke menatap jaket itu lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

Setelahnya, laki- laki itu meraih satu beannie rajutan dari rak paling atas. Si pirang yang melihatnya lantas bersuara, " Itu terlalu besar untuk Menma, Suke."

" Ini untukmu, Sayang," balas Sasuke cepat.

" Apa? Kurasa lebih baik kau belikan untuk Menma saja."

Sasuke menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, " Oke, kita kembaran bertiga," putusnya segera meraih satu beannie ukuran sama dan satu lagi yang berukuran kecil.

" Hei, Teme, aku tidak-"

" Diam. Atau kucium di sini."

Naruto kicep. Melirik sekitar dengan kedua pipi bersemu. Lantas menendang kaki Sasuke dan berlalu dengan gerutuan pelan tentang Sasuke yang tidak tahu malu tidak tahu tempat, mesum, cabul, dan kawan- kawannya.

Sasuke terkekeh gemas. Meraih troli belanjanya cepat dan mendorongnya segera untuk menyusul langkah Naruto.

" Hei, Dobe- chan, wajahmu merah sekali," godanya.

" Diam, Teme!" gertak si pirang kesal dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang tergelak pelan di belakangnya.

" Dobe- mommy!" pekikan Menma terdengar, menarik banyak pasang mata tertuju pada bocah mungil dalam gendongan Toneri. Pria pemilik toko itu terkekeh geli melihat Menma yang tampak bersemangat menggoyang- goyangkan sekantung candy dengan bungkus bergambar Rillakuma di tangan kanannya.

" Paman ganteng memberiku banyak Candy, paman bilang daddy tidak perlu membayarnya," seru Menma girang begitu sang paman ganteng sampai di hadapan dobe- mommy- nya.

Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, diam- diam menelusupkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto penuh antisipasi, kalau- kalau si rambut pucat di depannya berniat menculik Naruto- nya. Sementara Naruto meringis kecil, tidak enak hati sudah merepotkan pemuda di depannya berkat ulah Menma yang suka menempel pada pria itu ketika mereka berkunjung ke tokonya.

" Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Toneri," ujarnya seraya meraih Menma dan menurunkan bocah lima tahun itu agar berdiri di sebelahnya.

" Tidak masalah. Aku gemas sekali pada pria kecil ini," Toneri tersenyum kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap puncak kepala Menma sayang. Si bocah meringis lebar dengan jemari kecil yang meraih dua jari tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lembut.

" Ini gratis kan, Paman?" tanya Menma memastikan sembari mengacungkan sekantung kecil permen rasa buah- buahan dan susu dengan tangannya yang lain.

" Tentu," Toneri mengangguk cepat. " Gratis untuk Menma yang sudah bersedia menemaniku mengobrol."

" Terima kasih, Paman."

" Biar ku bayar," sela Sasuke yang langsung ditolak mentah- mentah oleh si pemilik toko, " Tidak perlu, Uchiha- san, aku memberikannya untuk pria kecil kesayangan Hinata- chan, eh-uhh-"

" Hinata- chan?" Naruto mengernyit. Merasa kenal dengan satu nama itu.

" Kau mengenalnya? Dia teman Sasuke kan? Yang itu?"

" Uh, well, dia kekasihku. Sejak sebulan lalu," Toneri menggaruk asal tenguknya, salah tingkah. Pipinya bersemu dan manik matanya bergulir ke sana sini menghindari tatapan kedua manusia di depannya.

" Wah, selamat ya," Naruto berseru dengan cengiran kecil yang dibalas senyuman malu- malu oleh si pemilik toko.

" Aku tidak menyangka, loh. Kenapa kau tidak cerita, Suke?"

" Aku baru tahu."

" Apa? Kau pasti bukan teman yang baik sampai Hinata tidak mau memberi tahumu."

" Haiss, Dobe."

Sementara ketiga manusia dewasa tengah bercengkerama, si bocah berusia lima mulai melangkah menjauh. Merasa tertarik dengan kumpulan balon besar bergambar tokoh- tokoh Avenger di dekat pintu keluar.

Kedua kaki mungilnya melangkah cepat dan bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu yang berhasil di hapalnya dua hari lalu dengan suara pelan.

" Whoaa, aku mau satu," bisiknya. Menatap dengan mata berbinar satu balon berwarna biru dongker dengan gambar Captain America. Tangan mungilnya terulur hendak meraihnya sebelum akhirnya sebuah telapak tangan dengan jemari lentik mendahului gerakannya.

" Hei-"

" Kau ingin ini kan?" potong si wanita dengan senyum manis terulas di bibir merahnya.

Menma mengerjap. Terpaku beberapa saat, seolah pernah bertemu dengan wanita cantik di sebelahnya.

" Dobe mommy?" lirihnya memastikan. Tidak. Bukan. Dia bukan dobe mommy nya. Pria kecil itu menggeleng pelan dengan alis bertaut mengundang tawa renyah meluncur dari bibir si wanita berambut hitam.

" Dobe mommy? Siapa itu? Apakah ibumu?" tanya si wanita. Kedua manik birunya berbinar geli.

Menma mengangguk. " Iya, mommy ku," jawabnya seraya menghadapkan tubuhnya pada si wanita. Dan kembali menatap si wanita lama. Menma merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seolah ia merindukan ibunya. Tapi bukankah dobe mommy sedang bersama daddy nya di belakang? Kenapa ia merasa ingin menerjang wanita di depannya ini dan memeluk seerat yang ia bisa?

" Kau siapa?" tanyanya tanpa sadar.

Si wanita tertegun selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, " Aku? Namaku Ruu. Kau Menma kan?"

Menma mengernyit heran. " Kau tahu namaku? Apa kau teman mommy?"

Wanita itu mengulas senyum kecil. Mengulurkan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Menma sayang. " Teman? Bagaimana ya? Kami teman atau bukan-"

" Memangnya musuh?" potong Menma cepat dengan cengiran kecil. " Seperti penyihir dan putih salju?"

Si wanita terkekeh geli dengan penuturan si bocah. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Menma ikut merasakan luapan perasaan senang hingga membuat jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat. Menma menyukai senyum manis wanita ini, sama seperti senyum dobe mommy nya yang sering ia lihat.

" Kau lucu sekali, boleh aku menciummu sebentar?" pinta si wanita yang lantas diangguki Menma tanpa ragu- ragu. Pria kecil itu merangsak maju, membiarkan wanita yang duduk bersimpuh di depannya memberikan kecupan lembut di kening.

" Ah, perutmu besar?" Menma menatap perut si wanita dengan alis bertaut. " Kau sembelit sampai perutmu besar begini?" tanyanya yang lantas disambut gelak tawa oleh si wanita.

" Bukan sembelit, Menma. Di sini ada adik bayi," wanita itu menunjuk perutnya yang membuncit. Menma melotot.

" Ah, kurcaci! Obito- nii- chan bilang kurcaci. Jadi di sini ada kurcaci?" tanyanya girang.

" Bukan kurcaci, tapi bayi, Sayang."

" Oh, oke, adik bayi," Menma tersenyum kecil. Dengan berani mengusap perut si wanita dan membisik pelan, " Halo, Adik bayi. Kalau sudah keluar nanti jangan nakal ya. Harus jadi ganteng dan baik hati sepertiku, oke?"

" Oke, terima kasih, Menma- nii," si wanita membalas dengan suara dikecilkan, kemudian tersenyum haru dan mengusap pelan matanya yang mulai basah.

" Menma!" seruan dari balik rak paling ujung terdengar. Si wanita mendongak was- was. Tergesa ia mengulurkan balon di tangannya pada Menma.

" Nah, ini untukmu. Karena Menma sudah jadi kakak yang baik untuk adik bayi, aku memberikan ini untukmu."

" Kau mau pergi?" Menma bertanya cemas.

Wanita bertopi itu lantas mengangguk, ia tak punya banyak waktu, " Ya, aku harus segera pergi, Menma."

" Tidak mau."

" Mommy mu mencari, Sayang. Dan aku juga tidak bisa berada di sini lama- lama," bujuk si wanita.

" Menma!"

" Tetap di sini, oke? Dan bertemu mommy ku?" rengek Menma hendak menangis.

Si wanita menggeleng dengan senyum kecil. Meraih kepala si pria kecil dan mengecup keningnya lama, " Jadilah pria yang baik. Tetaplah sehat dan cepatlah tumbuh besar. Kau harus memastikan mommy dan daddy mu bahagia, Sayang. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu. Sampai jumpa lagi lain waktu."

Si wanita cepat berlalu begitu Menma menerima balon darinya. Meninggalkan si bocah yang kini termangu dengan wajah hendak menangis.

" Menma?" Naruto meraih tubuh kecil Menma dalam gendongan. Menatapnya cemas kala melihat pria kecilnya menangis tanpa suara, jari- jari kecilnya sontak memeluk erat leher Naruto dan menggumam "jangan pergi. Tidak mau" di sela isakannya, mengundang raut bingung dari Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin merasa bersalah karena lalai menjaga Menma.

" Menma, kau kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Naruto mengusap punggung si kecil khawatir.

" Menma, Hei-"

" Dobe mommy, Naruto- mommy ..."

" Ada apa denganmu, _Son_? Apa ada yang memukulmu?"

Menma menggeleng, bocah itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada si pirang. Menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu Naruto.

Pria kecil itu tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu sakit, ia tak melihat darah di manapun pada bagian tubuhnya. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu menyakiti dirinya hingga ia tak bisa menahan isakannya yang teredam bahu sang mommy. Ia hanya ingin menangis.

" Sssh, Menma, jangan menangis, Sayang."

" Apa ada yang menyakitimu, Menma?" tanya Toneri cemas.

" Katakan padaku siapa orangnya," tambah pria itu.

Sementara Sasuke mengernyit, tersentak kecil kala mendapati siluet seorang wanita yang berjalan menjauh dengan tergesa. Ia tahu siapa wanita dengan perut besar itu. Ia mengenalnya.

' Ruu,' batinnya. Ya, itu Naruko, mantan istrinya. Dengan rambut yang dicat hitam.

..

..

..

Hinata menghela nafas panjang.

" Kau membuatnya menangis."

" Aku tahu," Naruko tersenyum masam. Menyandarkan punggung lelahnya pada sofa ruang tamu Hinata.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku."

Hinata mengangguk maklum. " Ikatan antara ibu dan anak yang sangat kuat."

" Aku merindukan mereka."

" Sasuke juga?"

" Sasuke?" Naruko mengernyit. " Mungkin saja. Tapi aku lebih merindukan Menma dan adik perempuanku," Naruko tersenyum lembut, mengingat wajah manis Naruto yang hanya mampu dilihatnya dari kejauhan. Ia sungguh sangat merindukan adiknya.

" Kenapa tidak langsung menemuinya?"

Naruko menggeleng. " Tidak bisa. Untuk saat ini. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, atau beberapa tahun lagi?"

Hinata menghela nafas pelan.

" Dia tumbuh jadi gadis tomboy yang manis persis seperti dugaanku. Adik mungilku sudah besar dan sudah lebih tinggi dariku. Naruto, dia menggemaskan sekali. Sama menggemaskannya dengan Menma. Kau tahu, Hinata? Menma memanggil adikku dengan sebutan dobe-mommy. Itu lucu sekali."

Naruko terkekeh, namun tak pelak bulir air mata semakin membasahi pipi tembem wanita itu. Dan Hinata bisa melihat sorot mata penuh kerinduan terpancar dari kedua manik sewarna samudera di hadapannya. Naruko jelas sangat merindukan adik kembarnya, begitu pula dengan Menma- nya.

" Aku tidak menyangka, gadis yang selama ini disukai Sasuke adalah adikku sendiri. Jika saja aku tahu sejak awal, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, aku akan lebih bahagia jika Sasuke bersama adik manisku."

" Hei, semua sudah berlalu. Pada akhirnya sekarang mereka bersama, bukan?"

" Kau benar. Ah, Hinata, aku senang sekaligus sedih," Naruko mengusap pipinya yang kembali basah.

Hinata mengulum bibirnya sebentar, berpikir sejenak lalu berujar, " Aku juga tidak menyangka jika Naruto adalah adikmu, kupikir, aku sedikit tidak percaya, marga kalian berbeda bukan?"

Naruko menoleh. Menatap sahabatnya beberapa saat sebelum menjawab.

" Aku dan Naruto di temukan ibu pengasuh di depan panti saat pagi hari bersama sepucuk surat di dalam keranjang bayi. Tak pernah tahu siapa yang meletakkannya. Ibu pengasuh tak pernah benar- benar berusaha mencari siapa yang tega meninggalkan kami di sana. Ibu pengasuh hanya berusaha menyayangi kami sepenuh hati, merawat dan membesarkan kami bersama anak- anak lain di panti."

" ..."

" Aku selalu memintanya untuk membacakan surat yang ditinggalkan orang tua kami jika menjelang tidur dan ibu pengasuh dengan sabar membacakannya untuk kami hingga kami tertidur," jelas Naruko seraya mengusap bandul kalung perak dengan ukiran namanya 'Naruko' dan ia yakin Naruto masih menyimpan kalung pemberian kedua orang tua mereka juga.

" Kami tak pernah tahu siapa orang tua kami. Siapa nama lengkap mereka, karena di akhir surat yang akhirnya kami hapal itu hanya tertulis dua nama, Namikaze dan Uzumaki. Mereka bilang mereka menyayangi kami dan tak bermaksud menelantarkan kami. Yah, pada kenyataannya mereka membuang kami, bukan? Tapi kami tetap menyayagi mereka dan berharap mereka akan kembali menjemput kami."

" ..."

" Tapi aku bukan orang yang punya kesabaran seluas samudra. Suatu hari sepasang suami istri memintaku menjadi putri angkat mereka, hanya aku dan tidak dengan Naruto. Aku sedih jika harus meninggalkan adikku sendirian di panti, tapi sifat egois memaksaku untuk menerima tawaran itu dan meninggalkan Naruto. Aku ingin punya ayah dan ibu sebagaimana doa- doa yang selalu aku ucapkan setiap hari. Aku lelah menanti kedatangan orang tua kami yang entah kapan dan aku diam- diam menerima tawaran itu. Sesaat sebelum kepergianku meninggalkan Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan marga Uzumaki dan memintanya menggunakan marga Namikaze agar kami tidak melupakan nama peninggalan orang tua kami. Naruto adik yang penurut dan tentu ia tidak menolak permintaanku, tapi kemudian aku tahu ia kecewa karena aku akan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia menangis berhari- hari dan tidak mau makan hingga hari kepergianku tiba. Aku meminta Gaara untuk selalu menjaga adik perempuanku yang manis-"

" Gaara?" sela Hinata cepat.

Naruko mengangguk.

" Gaara suamimu?"

" Ya, Gaara suamiku."

" Oh, Astaga, dunia begitu sempit."

" Kau ben-"

" Jadi, Naruto adalah adikmu?"

Tersentak. Hinata dan Naruko menoleh cepat.

" Sa- sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap mantan istrinya lekat, menuntut pembenaran. Pria itu berdiri di depan pintu ruang tamu Hinata yang masih terbuka. Manik kelamnya menyorot tajam pada wanita yang pernah menjadi istrinya beberapa tahun silam.

" Naruto adikmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Dan Naruko tahu, ia tak lagi bisa menghindar.

 **..**

 **.. ..**

 **.. .. ..**

 **.. ..**

 **..**

" Dad, bangun."

" ..."

" Uh, Daddy."

Bergeming. Si pria tak bergerak sedikitpun kecuali mengerutkan kening karena merasa terganggu.

" Daddy bangun."

Tepukan- tepukan pelan di pipi kiri sang pria kembali terasa. Pria itu mengerjap beberapa kali.

" Sebentar, Sayang. Daddy baru tidur pagi tadi," lenguhnya melirik sang putra sekilas dan mengusap puncak kepala pria kecil di atas tubuhnya itu dengan gemas.

Laki- laki itu kembali memejamkan mata hendak tidur dan tak berniat sedikitpun menggeser tubuh montok si bocah yang jujur saja sedikit membuat dadanya sesak karena berat tubuh si kecil.

" Ah, Daddy .. Daddy."

Kecupan basah dilayangkan sang putra beberapa detik setelahnya di pipi kanan. Berkali- kali hingga wajahnya belepotan berkat ciuman selamat pagi yang penuh dengan liur si pria kecil yang kini terkikik usil di atas tubuhnya.

" Oh, Astaga, Sayang ..."

" Iyyuuuuh ... Ryou, kau melakukannya dengan benar, Adikku sayang," kekehan geli terdengar dari arah pintu. Dan Sasuke mengerang kesal.

" Menmaaaaaaa.."

..

..

" Nii nii yang suruh, Dad," Ryou menunjuk Menma dengan telunjuk kanan, lalu kembali menghabiskan susunya. Bocah kecil yang nyaris menyerupai Sasuke namun berambut pirang itu lantas bergumam, "Enaak~" begitu cairan putih dalam mug besarnya ludes.

" Menma, berhenti mengajari adikmu macam- macam, Son."

Sasuke melayangkan lirikan tajam, sementara sang putra sulung masih terpingkal di kursinya. Memegangi perutnya yang nyaris kram karena melihat wajah berantakan sang daddy yang biasanya terlihat ker- sok keren. Kantung mata daddy- nya itu menebal dan sedikit hitam, dan rambutnya super berantakan. Belum lagi setelan piyama bergambar Batman masih membalut tubuh tegap sang daddy.

" Daddy menggemaskan," ledeknya dengan kerlingan usil.

" Umm, menggemaskan," sang adik menirukan ucapannya teriring cengiran kecil yang membuat kedua matanya menyipit lucu. Mengacungkan jempol kirinya yang mungil pada Sasuke.

" Menma, berhenti menggoda daddy sebelum dia menerkammu..rawr!"

" Ahahah...mommy~"

" Oh, Naruto, aku tidak menerkam, Sayang," sahut Sasuke cepat dengan wajah merana dibuat- buat begitu melihat raut aneh dari si putra bungsu yang kini menatapnya lekat.

" Daddy menerkam? Seperti kucing?" tanyanya si bungsu.

Menma mengangguk. " Kau betul, otouto."

" Daddy seram."

Dan kembali Menma terpingkal kala melihat si adik menggeser duduknya beberapa centi menjauhi sang daddy yang kini berwajah masam.

" Nii nii cuma bercanda, Ryou," Naruto mengusap gemas kepala putranya setelah meletakkan sepiring kecil _ketchup rice_ di hadapan Ryouta yang lantas memekik senang begitu mendapat sarapan paginya yang sedikit terlambat. Ia tidak mau makan sebelum menghabiskan susunya.

Naruto mengulas senyum kecil kemudian mengambil piring Sasuke yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke tempat cuci piring. " Menma, habiskan sarapanmu dan segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi Obito datang."

" Oke. Bekalku?" tanya Menma yang langsung ditanggapi si mommy dengan menunjukkan kotak bekal berwarna biru dan membalas, " Omelet saus tomat dan kentang goreng?"

" _Yes._ "

" _Yes,_ Ryou juga mau. Mau. Mau," Ryou memekik dari kursinya.

" Ryou belum boleh makan saus, jadi pakai kecap saja, oke?" tawar Sasuke sembari mengusap mulut si bungsu yang belepotan susu. Naruto meletakkan sepiring lagi apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong kecil- kecil di depan Ryouta yang kini merengut lucu.

" Ryou tidak boleh makan saus?"

" belum boleh. Nanti kalau sudah setinggi ini baru boleh," sahut Menma yang kini berdiri di sebelah meja makan seraya meletakkan sisi telapak tangan di depan dadanya.

" Uhm," si kecil tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali bersuara, " Kurlcaci?"

" Kurcaci?" Sasuke mengernyit.

Mampus.

Menma meringis, hendak melipir diam- diam sebelum sebuah telapak tangan tiba- tiba mencubit gemas pipi kirinya.

" Menmaa," Naruto jelas tahu siapa yang dimaksud Ryou sebagai kurcaci. Ia tidak pernah lupa Menma selalu menyebut bayi dalam kandungan dengan kata kurcaci. Bocah kelas 6 SD itu pastilah yang mengajari Ryouta. Ucapkan selamat pada ajaran Obito yang luar binasa.

" Ini adik bayi, Ryou. Bukan kurcaci, oke? Adik kecil sama seperti Ryou, dan adik bayi kecil ini belum bisa makan nasi," Naruto mencoba memberi penjelasan sembari mengusap perutnya yang membuncit setelah menyempatkan diri mengecup pelipis Menma dan Ryouta bergantian.

Bocah 3,5 tahun itu mengangguk mengerti. " Adik kecil sekecil ini?" Ryou menyipitkan satu matanya, membawa tangan kanannya terjulur ke depan wajah dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari menyatu dan tiga jari lainnya terlipat rapi dalam genggaman kecil.

" bagaimana bisa masuk?" tanyanya kemudian dengan kening berkerut.

" Daddy yang memasukkannya," sahut Sasuke cepat tanpa pikir panjang.

" Pakai apa?" Ryouta kembali bertanya. Menoleh pada daddy- nya.

Kicep. Sasuke mematung sejenak lalu menggerakkan tangan hendak menunjuk _benda_ pribadinya sebelum akhirnya Naruto mencubit pipinya gemas, " Hentikan, Suke," desisnya pelan.

Dan pria itu tergelak. Sementara Menma sibuk menepuk pelan perutnya sambil berujar " Kenyang," setelah menghabiskan segelas susu cokelat.

" Daddy, pakai apa?" Ryouta kembali bertanya, alisnya bertaut dan kedua netra kelamnya menatap Sasuke lekat, menuntut jawaban. Naruto mengulum bibirnya sebentar, menanti apa kira- kira jawaban yang akan Sasuke berikan pada putra bungsunya.

" Kekuatan super?"

" Bhahahaaa," dan Naruto tergelak mendengarnya.

" Kekuatan super?"

Sasuke mengangguk. " Laki- laki yang sudah besar punya kekuatan super untuk memasukkannya," tambahnya. Meringis masam kala mendapati lirikan aneh dari Naruto.

" Seperti Batman dan eiyonmen?" Ryou memiringkan wajahnya.

" Ahahaha .. iron man, Otouto. Bukan eiyon," sahut Menma gemas sembari mencubit pelan pipi adiknya.

Ryou kembali membuka mulutnya, " Ayreon-"

" Iron."

" Aiyren-"

" Iron."

" eir-"

" Cukup. Yah, terserah. Aeyonmen juga boleh. Yang mudah saja."

"Aku juga mau kekuatan super," Ryouta menatap kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. Menma meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya berpikir sejenak. " Oke. Kalau sudah besar, Nii nii akan mengajarimu supaya dapat kekuatan super," putusnya. Mengabaikan sang daddy yang tiba- tiba tersedak kopinya sendiri. Dan sang mommy yang menghela nafas panjang dengan wajah geli.

" Pagiiiii," seruan panjang terdengar memasuki ruang makan kediaman Sasuke.

" Bito- niiiii."

" Haiss, Ryouta. Jangan berdiri tiba- tiba."

" Niiiiii, gendong."

" Halo, jagoan- jagoan kecilku. Menma, sudah siap?"

" Bito- Nii- chan, sebentar, aku pakai sepatu dulu."

Sasuke mengulas senyum kecil. Memandangi Naruto yang kini membantu merapikan dasi Menma dan Ryouta yang terpingkal di gendongan Obito.

" Obito, ini bekal makan siangmu."

" _Thanks,_ Naruto- nee. Kau baik sekali aku jadi ingin menikahimu."

" Tidak boleh!"

" Astaga, Menma, aku hanya bercanda."

" Bito- niiii."

Ia ingat pertemuan terakhirnya bersama Naruko yang memintanya untuk tetap merahasiakan status mereka sebagai mantan suami istri, wanita itu juga memintanya untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentang dirinya pada Menma dan Naruto. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke akan menghormati keputusan wanita itu jika itu untuk kebaikan mereka bersama. Dirinya juga sudah mewanti- wanti Hinata, sang ibu, Obito, dan keluarganya yang lain untuk tak membicarakan masa lalunya bersama Naruko.

Orang- orang menyebut wanita itu dengan panggilan 'Ruu' jadi kecil kemungkinan Naruto bisa mengenali jika Ruu dan Naruko adalah orang yang sama.

Remasan pelan terasa di telapak tangan, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang menatapnya dengan raut cemas, " Kau melamun, Suke?"

Tersenyum kecil. Sasuke meraih pinggang sang istri dan menariknya untuk duduk di atas pangkuan. Matanya melirik sebentar pada si bungsu di depan TV, memastikan bocah itu dalam kondisi aman.

" Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mencegah Ryouta yang membangunkanmu pagi tadi," Naruto berujar seraya menatap punggung kecil putra bungsunya yang tengah duduk di atas karpet dengan setumpuk lego warna warni.

" Tidak masalah. Aku juga perlu sarapan. Setelah ini aku butuh tidur beberapa jam lagi. Kepalaku pening."

" Harusnya kau minum obat dan bukannya kopi. Mau ku pijit?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan malah menyandarkan keningnya pada bahu si pirang, memeluk wanita itu erat. Pria itu memejamkan mata kala rasa nyaman menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa hangat. Sesekali tangannya mengusap lembut perut istrinya yang tengah mengandung 5 bulan. Dalam hati tidak sabar menanti kehadiran anak ke tiga nya.

" Dobe."

" Hm?"

" Aku mencintaimu."

" Apa sih?"

" Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku kembali."

" Suke-"

" Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku."

" ..."

" Dan terima kasih menyayangi Menma sepenuh hati."

Sasuke mendongak, menatap manik sebiru samudra di hadapannya selama beberapa saat dan mengecup kening wanita- nya lembut. " Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto mengulas senyum manis. Mengusap lembut rahang suaminya dan mengecup keningnya sayang.

' Aku juga, Suke.'

..

.. **END**

 **End?**

 **Yuhuuuuu~**

 **Akhirnya.**

 **Setelah hibernasi panjang. Aw aw.. Menma kelarrrrr**

 **Semoga puas sama endingnya.. (T.T)**

 **Maaf untuk segala typo. Maaf untuk ending yang gak memuaskan. Maaf karena apdetnya selalu ngareeeeet. Dan maaf karena saya gak bisa balas review teman2 semua.**

 **Terima kasih untuk bnyak dukungan dr teman2. Aku sayang kalian \\(o.)/**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita2 saya yang lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam kangen berat,**

 **Lukaz Luke**

 **Watty: LukazLuke154**


End file.
